Unexpected Places
by angel-castiel-rules-the-world
Summary: Dean and Castiel were happy with the lives, how they flowed. They didn't need anyone else. Of course that all changed with one chance meeting, a split drink and a shared look. How could that one moment send everything into disarray? And would the fallout be bad… or better than either of them could ever imagine? Time to find out, don't you think? Destiel human AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my darlings. Oops, I've started another story (I really shouldn't keep a story ideas file on my computer where I scribble random ideas, cos** **when I finish one I keep going to it and starting another). Oh well.**

 **Right first off I want to say that the format to this story will be similar to that of 'Tale of Two Men' and my 'To' series, so if you don't like author comments added throughout then I would advise you not to read this. That being said, for those who do, I hope you like my new story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean and Castiel met, for the first time, at a speed dating event. What was surprising is that neither of them were there for such. They had both come to support their friends in their attempt to find true love or some such crap, and as such were standing at the bar, waiting for them to finish when they accidently sparked up a conversation.

It went something like this,

"Crap, sorry, didn't see you there. Let me get you another drink."

"Oh no there is no need. It was an honest mistake."

"And how do ya know that? I could have bumped into you purely to start a conversation."

"And did you?"

"No, but I am gonna buy you a drink anyway."

With that a look was shared, one that neither of them had ever expected to find in such as a place as the one they were standing (it was a bit of a dive, let's be honest) and as such they spent the evening together. Deciding it was better to wait for their friends together rather than alone. The friends who never seemed to reappear (it seemed they weren't the only ones to find someone of interest that night, if you know what I mean, wink wink nudge nudge). Of course it could have just been because both Dean and Castiel found it extremely hard to look anywhere other than at each other that they missed them. (Shocking I know but so true.)

As such they found themselves outside the bar at the end of the evening, both looking for a taxi home, and it only seemed sensible to share, right? (Of course, very sensible, saves money and… stuff) And if they both happened to get out at the same address? Did that really matter? (Umm, I'm going with no? cos if it did, I really wouldn't have story now would I?)

Of course not (see I was right). What happened happened. And happen it did. With all the bump and gird they could enjoy. (You get me.)

It wasn't until the morning that they realised what had truly occurred. Now at this point every one night stand has two choices, and if Cas (who apartment it wasn't) had chosen differently there would be no story to tell. But he didn't. He chose to stay. He decided to wait until his bedfellow awoke before making his exit from the apartment, and as such, there is so much more I have to say on this. Read on and enjoy, it's time for Dean and Castiel to find love in the most unexpected of places.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank TupperstheTulpa (Guest) for the review, even if I didn't understand it. Though that might be cos it's almost six in the morning and I've been up all night, yeah.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel couldn't believe he was doing this. I mean what had he done to deserve this? Well accept befriend Balthazar at elementary school that was. If only he had known what he would put him through he might have thought better of it. Or at least he should have done. He really should have done. Because he did not want to sit in some god forsaken bar on his own all night while his best friend tried to hook up with random women at speed dating, I mean speed dating? Really? Balthazar managed to pull fine at any normal club from what he had seen, so why was he speed dating? And more to the point, why was he dragging Castiel alone with him? He wasn't looking for anyone. He was perfectly happy as he was. He had his work, and he had his books, why did he have to go out and socialise as well? He did not like doing that. People were so false most of the time. Though he had to be thankful that Balthazar wasn't make him do the speed dating as well, just watch him participate, yes that was definitely a plus point. His shouldn't complain too much, he didn't trust his friend not to change his idea on that if he did. Damn him. He was such an… assbutt sometimes.

"So Cassie you ready?" Balthazar asked coming out of the bathroom having applied what was in Castiel's (and most peoples to be honest) mind far too much cologne.

"My name is Castiel. Only Gabriel calls me Cassie, and I only allow him to because he is my brother, please do not make me give you a black eye before your 'speed dating' adventure." Castiel replied sweetly, making sure to accentuate the speed dating with his favourite finger quotations, he knew they annoyed Balthazar, and he was in the mood to do that.

"Okay then, Cassstiel is it. You ready bro?" Balthazar replied with a roll of his eyes at his response. Who knew his friend and flatmate would be so pissed at being made to go out on a Saturday evening? Oh yes, he did. Of course that didn't stop him from dragging him out. Castiel needed to get a life in Balthazar's opinion.

"Again, not your bro." Castiel replied with a sigh as he put his trench coat on. Of course his choice of clothing got a glare from his friend. He was waiting for the inevitable comments on how only flashers worn trench coats or some such stupidity, but it seemed Balthazar realised for once how close he really was to giving him a right hook and stayed quiet about that. (Oh Castiel, you bad boy you.)

"Well exactly, you get to choose your friends, and you chose me." Balthazar said deciding to address Castiel words rather than his wardrobe, he knew the latter was a lost course after all. He had tired so many times to get the man into designer, and yet he still refused. Surely it was the gay man who was supposed to be the better dressed of the two of them right? (Umm, bit stereotypical there Balthazar.)

"I am starting to rethink that idea." Castiel murmured as he moved to the door, even if they both knew it was a lie. For however much Castiel may complain (and he did a lot) about Balthazar making him go places and meet people, he was and always would be his best friend.

"Oh please, we have known each other for 20 years. Good luck with that." Balthazar replied with a smirk making Castiel once again contemplate doing him bodily harm. Why did he put up with this? (Because he is your friend my dear, and this is what friends do.)

"Hmm, I still do not understand why I have to come with you." Castiel grumbled even as he followed Balthazar down the stairs. He still wasn't sure how his friend had managed to get him to agree to this. He must have drugged him or something, that was surely the only conclusion. (And it had nothing to do with you wanting to be there for your friend I am sure.)

"Trust me Castiel, it'll be fun." Balthazar responded with a bright smile over his shoulder at his wary friend. Oh if only Castiel would let himself go a bit. He would see what joy there was to be had out there, in the single scene. It could be so much fun.

"It has long been established that your idea of fun and mind is very different." Castiel replied dryly shaking his head at Balthazar. No matter how long they had been friends he still tried to make him do things he knew Castiel wouldn't enjoy.

"Well it's about time you got out there. Enjoyed yourself." Balthazar stated with a nod of his head as if his word was law. (Sorry love, but it ain't.)

"again, I don't think watching you speed dating will be enjoyable, unless all the women there tip there drinks over your head, that would be fun to watch, will that happen by any chance?" Castiel asked a gleam appearing in his eyes as he imagined the scene. Oh yes that would be fun to watch. (Have to say I agree with you on that one hun.)

"Oh god lord, I hope not. It would completely ruin my hair." Balthazar replied with actual fear in his eyes as he moved his hand to his perfectly gelled in place spikes.

"I hope you get stuck with a woman who talks nonstop about the titanic movie." Castiel responded into his ear, starting to enjoy the idea of thinking up the worst possible things that could happen to Balthazar, and he knew how he hated that movie.

"Don't even joke about that Castiel. There is only so much a man can take. If I find a woman who does that I might be tempted to tip my drink over her." Balthazar replied completely serious. God that movie, and that terrible song, he shuddered just thinking about it.

"At least then we could leave early." Castiel responded with a shrug, though he was also smirking at being able to get under his friends skin. The joys of knowing someone so long it's seemed, while they can irritate you, you can return the favour. (So true, just ask my BFF.)

With that the two best friends who were more like brothers left their apartment building and flagging down a taxi to take them to the bar where Balthazar, for some reason Castiel could not define had signed up for speed dating. I mean who did such a thing? Was his friend insane? Or at least more insane than usual? (Probably, but this is Balthazar we're talking about here, so who knows?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my dears. I would like thank tardis-impala-221b-merlin and NerdySpaceBean for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, time to see how Dean got to the bar. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean sat with a beer in hand on the couch in his best friend's living room. He had no friggin' clue what had given her the idea do what she planned tonight, but then again he had long ago learnt to not even try to understand Charlie at times. She was completely crazy in his mind. But still he loved her, she was more like his sister than friend really. They had met when Charlie had been visiting her mom in the hospital he volunteered at, and had bonded straight away. As such Dean had been there when Charlie's mom died, and had taken her under his wing ever since, what was one more sibling right? (So true Dean, so true). He liked having a friend like Charlie, she was the only person who he knew wouldn't judge him for how he found himself sometimes spending his evenings, namely in the arms of random, very attractive men, though it was very rarely, it meant nothing. (Oh please Dean, denial? is that where we are right now? okay then. You know I'm not gonna let you stay there right?)

But that wasn't the point of this evening. In fact Dean wasn't sure what the point was at all.

"So what do you think?" Charlie asked coming out of her room wearing a black and red ribboned corset and jeans, making Dean choke on his beer. Son of bitch, he should not let her go out like that, though it he knew it would be pointless to argue. (So true, well done for recognising that.)

"I think all the guys will be falling at your feet." Dean responded blinking at the sight in front of him. He had never seen Charlie so dressed up, and considering she was going to a heterosexual speed dating event and she was gay, he really had no freakin' clue why.

"I don't care about them. It's the women I want to impress." Charlie replied with a wave of her hand dismissing Dean's words. She had a plan for the evening, and she was going to make it work. (Okay then, good luck with that.)

"Umm, Charlie, you do know this is a heterosexual event right? as in the women ain't gay?" Dean asked cautiously, just to make sure his friend was clear on what it was she was about to do. I mean seriously, why was she going? (She's a woman with a plan Dean. Stop auguring and just go with the flow, always the best thing to do, trust me.)

"You never heard of experimentation Dean? Just think about it. All those women feeling despondent about not finding the one at the end of the evening, they get drunk, we talk and laugh, and they decide to see if they could maybe find what they are looking for from me." Charlie explained with a gleam in her eye that sacred the shit out of Dean. He had seen it before and he knew it never ended well, not for him at least, he always got pulled into the most convoluted schemes when she looked like that. (There good for you dear, deal with it.)

"Really? That's your play?" Dean asked trying to get his head around what Charlie had just said. Cos really? Trying to persuade straight women to turn gay? Wasn't that a bit of a reach?

"What? You don't think it will work?" Charlie asked crossing her arms and glaring at her friend, just daring him to contradict her idea.

"Do I think a straight woman is gonna jump into bed with you for an experiment? No." Dean responded dryly, smirking slightly. After all he was the one with the experience of straight women, they were his bread and butter, and his most fun. (Denial anyone?)

"Really? And there was me thinking you were the expert on experimenting." Charlie responded sweetly. Seeing she had caught Dean out by the fact his eyes widened before his posture stiffened and he glared at his friend.

"Leave it out Charlie." Dean growled. How many times were they gonna have this conversation? He was straight, he just had an occasional bit of entertainment with his own sex. There was nothing wrong with that, right? (De-ni-al.)

"Why, cos you're ready to admit your bi?" Charlie snapped back. After all it was Dean himself that had given her this idea. If a guy like him jumped into bed with men on occasion, why wouldn't a lonely women do the same with her?

"I ain't nothin'. Just enjoy myself, that's all." Dean growled back, he had long ago learnt not to try and tell Charlie he was straight. Whenever he did he got some god damn lecture and he really was fed up with hearing it. But he wasn't bi, of that he was sure. (Oh Dean. I don't know what to say expect, you will learn just how wrong you are, eventually.)

"You know, that closet of yours really went out of fashion at the turn of the century right?" Charlie asked conversationally as she grabbed her coat and prepared to leave for her night of new and fun entertainment.

"And I'm suddenly thinking I might just have other plans for my evening, though I confess, watching you try to chat up the women at the end of the evening could well be entertaining. Maybe I'll join in and help you. I'm sure I could give you some tips on chatting up straight women." Dean suggested rising from the couch and moving to exit the living room. Though he knew he would never leave Charlie now he knew what she was about to do. He didn't like to think how the men at this event would react if they found out the truth about his friend, that she was playing them. (Ooh always the protector.)

"And suddenly I thinking maybe I should go alone. You leave the women to me Dean, you go play with the men, just as you like to." Charlie replied spinning round to point her finger at him and narrow her eyes. She would not have Dean swoop in and pick of the hottest women. That was not part of her plan. (Don't worry my darling, he'll be otherwise engaged by then.)

"Charlie." Dean growled at her suggestion he did the same as she planned to do. He was not freakin' gay, or bi or any of that shit. He just liked sex, was there anything wrong with that? (No, but your wrong, just saying.)

"Fine. Come on, let's go. I don't want to be late to meet the love of my life." Charlie responded turning back to the door. She knew not to push Dean too much about his sexuality, he had a thing about it, and while she had never met them she had decided to blame Dean's parents for it.

"Why am I doing this?" Dean asked up into the air. Why had he agreed to this really? I mean what had he been thinking? Oh yeah, Charlie asked for his help, he was giving it. Damn it. (Ah Dean, you're such a good friend/ brother.)

"Because this is what friends do Dean. And you are my friend, aren't you?" Charlie asked turning to give him her best puppy dog eyes. Something she had been practising for a while, hoping she could pull them out on Dean at any time she choose, it would help in the fact that she would be able to get him to do anything she asked. Oh yes, that was definitely something she liked the idea of. (Of course you do, wouldn't anyone?)

"Shut it, you know I am, but I get the feeling you've been spending too much time with Sammy. Those puppy dog eyes are his speciality." Dean grumbled looking into her eyes. Yep she looked far too much like his brother when he wanted something, he did not need the both of them to be able to manipulate him like that, even if he knew they already could. Damn it. Why him? (Because you're a good person, and it's good for you.)

"I know, great isn't it?" Charlie responded with a smirk walking once more towards the door, sure Dean would follow her. Though in truth she knew he would come with her no matter what he said. That was just the way he was.

"No. now leave before I change my mind." Dean muttered with a put upon sigh. Who needed family? (You do darling, and you know it.)

As such Dean and Charlie made their way out of her apartment and down to find a taxi to take them to the speed dating event. Neither of them aware of what the night held for them, nor what would unfold and how it would impact on their lives. (But we do now, don't we? Isn't this fun?)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my angels and demons (no discrimination here, oh hello there Crowley, come to play have you?). I would like to thank tardis-impala-221b-merlin** **for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean stood at the bar, flirting with the barmaid trying to keep the disaster that was going on behind him out of his view. He didn't want to see what a wreck Charlie was making of those poor delusional fools. Though in his mind any stupid idiot who put themselves through this crap deserved what they got. It was easy enough to go out and pull after all. Example A. He thought as the barmaid slipped him his number with his latest free drink. Yeah it rally was piss easy to get chicks. Why people bothered with the speed dating crap he had no friggin' clue. You wouldn't see him at an event like this for anything. (You know Dean, they say that what goes around comes around. Think on that my dear and try for some compassion, maybe?)

But when the barmaid went to serve another Dean turned, deciding to take a look at the show Charlie was putting on. But as he did so he didn't realise two things, one how drunk he was, and two how close the man next to him was. The extremely sexy man next to him. If you liked that kind of thing. (Which you do.) As such he accidently knocked the guys drink from his hands and split it all over his white shirt, making it almost see-through, not that Dean cared (much).

"Crap, sorry, didn't see you there. Let me get you another drink."

* * *

Castiel had been having a horrible time of it so far that evening. It seemed all the women Balthazar had come to chat up had brought a friend for reassurance and they had spent most of the evening trying to chat him up. He tried to tell them it was a pointless endeavour, they were not to his liking, but it seemed that upon hearing the word no, they became even more predatory. This was the last time he accompanied his friend, anywhere. He had finally found relative peace at the bar when the man next to him, who he it seemed was trying to pull the staff turned round and knocked his drink all over him. It was a perfect testament to the evening in his mind. As such he was about to let forth a rare rant when he turned to the man as he spoke and found the words he had meant to speak die on his throat. He had never seen such a perfect specimen of human male form. It was just his luck he was straight. (Yeah, not so much, even if he will deny it until he's blue in the face.) As such the words that came out of his mouth were most definitely not the ones he had planned.

"Oh no there is no need. It was an honest mistake."

"And how do ya know that? I could have bumped into you purely to start a conversation." Dean replied smiling his charming smile and making his eyes twinkle at the cute blue eyed man. He could see the desire in his eyes, and was there really anything wrong with a bit of innocent flirting with the guy? I mean there really wasn't anyone else of interest in the bar, and it could be fun. (Innocent my ass.)

"And did you?" Castiel asked turning from surprised to flirtatious in the beat of a second. I mean it wasn't every day you got chatted up by a guy who looks this good, especially not in a straight bar.

"No, but I am gonna buy you a drink anyway." Dean responded chuckling at the flirtatious reply. He liked this guy, he would be good for a laugh. (And so much more.)

With that Castiel sad down next to Dean and the two started a conversation, talking about inconsequential things, such as what they did for a living, or though Dean's response to that almost made Castiel fall on the floor in a faint. How had he got so luckily? (Hold your horses there boy-o. I think you'll have a few mountains to climb before you see the perfect view of the future.)

"I'm a fire-fighter, you?" Dean responded simply when Cas asked him, not thinking anything of it. (Of course you don't, you are one. hmm, sexy fire-fighters…. And I'm back.)

"I am a teacher." Castiel replied knowing full well that his career was the unsexiest one you could have. (Oh I don't know, who doesn't have a thing for a nerdy teacher hey?)

"Cool, what grade?" Dean asked genuinely interested. It had been so long since he met someone who actually had a vocation and not just a job with paid them bucket loads of money.

"Seventh." Castiel replied with a smile at someone actually being interested in what he did. Someone so attractive being interested in what he did. (Oh yeah, Dean's interested. He's also an idiot, but hey, you'll find that out later I'm sure.)

"Oh, difficult age." Dean responded with a wince even as he smiled to show he had nothing but respect for the guy he was talking to.

"Not really. So why are you here tonight? I came with my friend to give him 'moral support'." Castiel replied, making finger quotes around the words then wondering if he had just done something really stupid. Balthazar was always telling him to behave like an adult and not like his students. (Don't worry Castiel, I have a fair idea that Dean thinks it's cute.)

"Me to, though it's she rather than he." Dean chuckled at the guy's finger quote sarcasm. Hmm, maybe he should use that on Charlie next time he wanted to wind her up. (see, cute.)

"Oh? And how did you two meet?" Castiel asked remembered suddenly that this man had been chatting up the barmaid. Maybe he had been reading the signals wrong, maybe he wasn't interested in him. (Oh no he is Cassie, trust me. Stick with it. I promise it will all turn out good… eventually.)

"We met at the hospital I volunteer at." Dean replied as if that was something that happened every day. But that at the words Dean volunteered at a hospital sent Castiel into a spiral of how amazing this man truly was.

"you volunteer at a hospital?" He managed to croak out, half hoping Dean would say something like he did it to hit on the nurses, thus ruining the perfect picture he had forming in his mind. (Believe me, he ain't that perfect, no one ever is.)

"Yeah, well, my brother Sammy had to go and have his tonsils out when we were younger and I realised that they seriously needed more people to help with the kids. So I volunteer in the paediatrics ward." Dean responded by way of an explanation, completely unaware of how his words effected the man at his side. Castiel was already to ask him to marry him for just the facts he had learnt. But no, he needed to behave and take this slow. If this was to be something, he had to play it right. Oh god he hoped it was something. (Don't we all darling, don't we all.)

"That is truly selfless of you Dean." Castiel replied pulling himself together before he fell into a blubbering mess on the floor. (Calm Cas, deep breaths, that's it, in and out.)

"Nah Cas, it's nothing special." Dean dismissed. He didn't do anything, it wasn't like he knew how to heal the kids or anything. All he did was play with them for a while. Nothing special about that. (No, not at all. I love you… wait what? Sorry got side tracked.)

"Cas?" Castiel asked with a frown at the abbreviation of his name. Normally he hated people calling him anything other than Castiel, but from Dean, it seemed right, nice even. Yes, he liked it.

"Short for Castiel. Your names kinda a mouthful you know?" Dean responded with a charming smile, hoping the guy wouldn't take offence at the nick name. He hadn't even thought about it when he had said it.

And Castiel considering how much of a mouthful he could be (behave) nodded with a smile. He was fine with Dean calling him Cas.

With that the two continued there conversation, moving though many topics as freely as friends would, finding that rare bound between two strangers in a bar. Dean told Cas of his brother Sam and how he was some hot shot lawyer and Castiel responded by telling Dean of his brother Gabriel, who's lifelong ambition was to embarrass him in some way.

* * *

As such when closing time was called they both were resisted to the idea of parting, but they must. All good things had to come to an end. (Or do they? I mean really?)

As they waited outside for a taxi they found they were both going in the same direction, therefore it only seemed reasonable for them to share a cab. (Very reasonable.) And when they got to Dean's apartment first and he turned to Castiel and spoke.

"Hey fancy coming up for a beer?"

There was no way Castiel was going to say no to that offer. He knew what that meant after all. It was an invitation for something so much more, and if one night was all he was going to get with this amazing man, then he would take it. (It's not, just so you know.)

And once Dean let them both into his apartment, with the aim of going to the kitchen to get them both beers, he suddenly found himself slammed against the wall and Cas' lips on his. But hey, Dean was drunk and the guy was cute. Who was he to say no to that invitation? (No one, just putting it out there.) As such he kissed Castiel back with equal passion, and it was in that way they found their way to the bedroom, falling into bed together, to start something neither of the knew or would understand for a while to come.

And here we are, back at the start of the story, time to see how it goes from here. Who's with me?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank tardis-impala-221b-merlin** **for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So I wrote this at the weekend and thought I had published, but it seemed I hadn't, I so sorry for the delay. I hope you like.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean woke up to find himself pressed against a body. A body that was most definitely not female. What the hell? (You'll see, she says rubbing her hands together in glee.) Blinking his eyes open he was almost afraid to look, but he knew he had too, maybe he could sneak out before his bedfellow awoke. It was then he realised he recognised the rooms décor. There was no sneaking out of his own apartment, just now much had be drunk last night? (Not as much as you think you did, sorry.) No matter it was time to see just who he had ended up, very naked, in bed with. So with a sense of dread he turned his eyes to the face of his companion, only to be greeted by the bluest eyes he had ever seen, and the nicest smile. (Oh how I would to wake up to Cas…)

"Good morning Dean." Castiel said gently when the man next to him, and in his arms, awoke. The previous night was one of the best he had in a long while, and he couldn't wait to see if he could arrange another meeting with Dean.

"Umm, hey… Cas." Dean replied dragging the name from his foggy mind, though whether that fog was due to the alcohol he had consumed the previous evening of the way he had managed to get himself lost in Cas' eyes was debatable. (Not for me.) But no, it was the drink. (Nope.)

"I hope you slept well." Castiel continued, completely oblivious to Dean's panic about waking up with a man in his bed.

"Yeah, umm. Did you?" Dean asked feeling that this conversation was seriously surreal. He had never actually woken up with a man before, he had no idea what to say or do.

"Yes. Very well." Castiel replied snuggling closer to Dean and making the other man's eyes widen. He needed to get out of this bed. This wasn't him, he was not gay. (Oh for god's sake.)

"Right well, I'm gonna cook us some breakfast." Dean said suddenly throwing himself out of the bed with such force he ended up on his ass on the floor. His very naked ass. But it was better than lying with Cas in his mind. (Are you freakin' kiddin' me? You have Cas naked in your bed. Get back in there boy. Bloody men, so stupid.)

"You do not have to do that Dean." Castiel replied leaning over the bed and smiling with amusement at the man on the floor. Though he did have to say it gave him a fantastic look at Dean's body, at all of Dean's body. And it was a body Castiel was very appreciative of. In fact he would much rather spend the morning in bed, exploring it some more.

"No, I'm gonna. Umm, you stay here." Dean responded jumping up and grabbing the first items of clothing he found, luckily (or unluckily depending on your point of view) they were his sweet pants and a tee.

Once dressed Dean practically sprinted from the room, leaving a very naked, and very confused Castiel in his wake. What was that all about? (Dean being an idiot, get used to it, it will happen a lot. sorry.)

Dean made his way to the kitchen and leant against the side. What the hell was he going to do now? (Umm, make breakfast?) He had brought a guy home. He never did that. He wasn't gay, or even remotely interested in men, no matter what the naked one in his bed might imply (really? I might have to disagree with you on that one.). It was just a drunken mistake. He was just gonna have to push through it and make sure Cas knew that this was not gonna happen ever again. (Sorry, but it is, just saying.)

Taking a deep breath Dean started to pull the ingredients for bacon, eggs and pancakes from his cupboards and fridge. He had told Cas he was gonna make breakfast, he had better make a good one. (Yes, that's the spirit.)

Castiel on the other hand had decided, after a minute of lying in a stranger's bed alone, that he didn't like it (understandable). As such he had pulled himself up and collected his clothing which had been littered about the room and proceeded to get dressed. Once done he followed the smell of food cooking and made his way to the kitchen where he had the glorious view of Dean with his back to him flipping pancakes and stirring eggs. The guy could definitely multitask, and he had an ass to die for. (Agreed.) Therefore he found himself not speaking, just standing there and watching instead.

* * *

Dean finished the food and slipped it onto plates wondering if he had a tray to take it to Cas in bed. He had told the guy to stay there after all, no doubt he expected him to bring the food to him, oh god, would he expect Dean to join him again? Oh hell no. What was he to do now? Luckily that question was answered when he turned round to grab some cutlery and he found Cas leaning against the door watching him, and thank god, he was now dressed. Dean could deal with a dressed stranger in his apartment. With clothing on he could make this work.

"Hey Cas. Breakfasts ready. Take a seat." He said gesturing to the breakfast bar he had and once Cas was sat down giving him his food and cutlery.

"Thank you Dean, it smells delicious." Castiel replied taking a deep breath of the steam from his plate. He very rarely had time for more than toast or cereal for breakfast, this was a treat.

"Nothin' special." Dean responded with a shrug not looking at Cas as he dug into his own plate of food. The sooner this was over the sooner Cas would leave and he would never have to see the guy again. Though that thought seemed to make something squeeze inside of Dean. Something he didn't understand and he really didn't like. No doubt it was just the amount he had drunk reacting to the food. It had nothing to do with the idea of never seeing Cas again. Hell no. he was not his type. He was the wrong sex after all. (Oh for god sake Dean. Get with the program.)

* * *

Now this would have been the end of it. I promise. Dean giving Cas breakfast and them parting. It would have been done, a blip in Dean's life and a nice memory for Castiel. But that wouldn't make much of a story now would it?

* * *

Dean and Castiel were finishing there breakfast in silence, neither sure what to say to the other, Dean because he was freaking out, and Castiel because he did not want to say the wrong thing and make Dean not like him. He still firmly believed that this could be something more than they had had. But suddenly that silence was interrupted by the door slamming open and closed and a call in a female voice. A female voice which made Dean groan. Could this day get any worse? (Of course it could. But it wouldn't, I don't think anyway.)

"What's up bitch?" Charlie shouted out before she proceeded into Dean's kitchen where the smell of breakfast enticed her. Of course the sight that met her eyes was not one she had expected. But taking in the scene in under a second a smile of glee appeared on her face. It seemed her friend had finally walked out of the closet he had been hiding in for as long as she had known him.

"Well hey there. I'm Charlie, Dean's lesbian best friend." She said holding her hand out to the startled looking blue eyed man with a wide smile on her face. She wanted to know all about the man who had turned Dean, or at least made him realise the truth. (I wish honey, I wish. But I'm afraid to say, Dean is still visiting Narnia.)

"Um hello, I am Castiel." Castiel replied after blinking at the vibrant woman in front of him. But still he shook her hand and returned her smile. If she was Dean's friend then he needed to make a good impression on her.

"Hello Castiel. Dean is there any of that lovely smelling food for a poor hungry young woman?" Charlie asked leaning on the counter and batting her eyelids at him making Dean smile ruefully. He knew he was gonna make her breakfast, and he knew that would leave her with Cas. He just hoped he could keep the conversation away from him while he did it. (Good luck with that.)

"So you get luckily last night? Find yourself some poor unsuspecting woman?" Dean asked as he stood and made his way to the hob. Get Charlie talking about her night, that was a sure fire way to get her away from him and Cas. (You hope.)

"No, mores the pity. Though there was this one guy, he decided to spend the night pestering me, and even when I told him I was gay, he just smiled and doubled his efforts, can you believe that?" Charlie asked easily deflecting from her intended interrogation of Dean and Castiel, it would no doubt be best to question Dean alone after all. (Are you really sure? do you really think Dean will tell you anything? I mean really?)

"Wait were you at the speed dating last evening?" Castiel asked remembering Dean told him he had been there with his female friend.

"Yep. Trying to find myself a nice woman." Charlie replied despondently. She had such high hopes for finding someone there. But she would not be discouraged, she would try again. Especially as Dean had proven you could pull at such things. (Proof being exhibit A, Castiel.)

"And this man, was he the same height as me with blonde hair, hates the titanic movie and has a British accent?" Castiel asked dread filling him. What Charlie had described sounded very much like something Balthazar would do, though he seriously hoped it wasn't him. (Sorry.)

"Yeah, how did you know?" Charlie asked genuinely intrigued by this. Did Castiel know the crazy man? (Much to his chagrin, yes.)

"That was Balthazar. My supposed friend though I often try to disown him." Castiel replied with a sigh. Why did his friend do these things? Why could he not just be… normal? (Umm, cos he's Balthazar, and you and I both know you wouldn't have him any other way.)

"Why would he try to pull me?" Charlie asked curious now she had discovered that Castiel knew the man in question. It seemed a very strange thing to do in her mind. (It's Balthazar? It's the only excuse I can come up with.)

"He loves a challenge, you no doubt presented the best he could find. I apologise for him." Castiel responded giving her a slightly puppy dog look hoping his friend had not just ruined his chance of becoming friends with Charlie. He knew her good opinion would influence Dean. (More than influence, believe me. She can be a little meddlesome on occasion. Oops.)

"No need. He wasn't so bad, he was rather funny actually, when he stopped trying to get into my pants." Charlie replied with a wave of her hand dismissing all thoughts of Balthazar. Now she wanted to know about Dean and Castiel. That was much more interesting. (Isn't it just?)

"So you had some fun then? I'd thought you'd pulled or something. Couldn't find you at the end of the night." Dean interrupted before Charlie could form anymore words. He could see the glint in her eyes and he knew she wanted to quiz the two men. He would really rather she didn't. Luckily this question also coincided with him finishing her food and him putting the plate in front of her. Anything to distract the woman. (Do you really think that's gonna work? I mean really?)

"No well, I saw you were… otherwise occupied so I made my own way home." Charlie replied cutting her eyes to Castiel besides her making Dean realise that they were only seconds away from her integration. He needed to get Cas out of his apartment, like right now. (Oh Dean.)

"Right. Cas, you done?" Dean asked pulling Cas' empty plate from in front of him and making signs to clear up. A definitely signal to all that they had overstayed their welcome.

"Yes thank you. In fact I think I should be on my way. It was nice to meet you Charlie." Castiel replied smiling at the woman who was busy tucking into her food. No doubt Dean wanted to talk to his friend in private, he could understand that. Especially if maybe Dean wanted to talk about him. He hoped he did. And he hoped that that talk was favourable. (Oh Cas.)

"You too Castiel, very nice." Charlie replied swallowing quickly smiling at Castiel while simultaneously glaring at Dean. She knew what he was doing. And Dean seeing her had to say, that was quite a feat. (She's Charlie, she can do anything, remember that, and be warned. Cue evil cackling from the writer's corner.)

"I'll walk you out." Dean said quickly before Charlie could say anything else. It also helped in getting Cas out of his apartment. The sooner he was gone, the sooner he could forget this had ever happened. (Really? you think I am going to let that happen? I pity you Dean, I really do.)

When they got to the door and Castiel had his coat on he knew it was now or never. As such he leaned in and pressed his lips to Dean's, and Dean standing there wasn't sure what to do. But in the end he choose to go with the polite thing and kiss Cas back. And that was the only reason, he was being polite and he did not want to do it. (Liar, lair, pants on fire.)

Once Castiel finally pulled away he and Dean were back where they started when they had entered the apartment, with Dean pushed up against the wall.

Swallowing at how much better kissing Dean was than he remembered it Castiel dug out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Here is my number, if you wish to call." He said pressing it into Dean's hand before taking a step back. He would have liked to ask for Dean's in return, but that was too forward. It would be up to the man he had just kissed as passionately as he could to make the next move. He just hoped he had done enough that Dean did so. (Oh Cas, I am so sorry. I am going to have to disillusion you about this perfect man soon.)

"Yeah umm, thanks. I will." Dean replied with a nod knowing he didn't mean a word of it. He was never gonna see Cas again. (You will.)

"I would like that." Castiel responded with a smile as he relaxed a Dean's words. It seemed he wasn't the only one who thought this could be more than one night. (I'm sorry, I can't… Cas you are just too precious.)

"Yeah me too." Dean replied with a forced smile upon his lips as he stared at the man he wanted nothing more than to be gone and forgotten. Though even as he thought those words the disturbing kiss they had just shared raised its ugly head. But once Cas was gone he could, and would, lock that away. Put it in a box in his mind and lose the friggin' key. (You can try, the writers corner coughs.)

"Then I will see you again Dean." Castiel responded with a smile. He couldn't wait for that call. He couldn't wait to see Dean again. (Hmm.)

"Yeah." Dean replied smiling and nodding.

With that Castiel left Dean's apartment with a big smile on his face. He had just found, what was in his mind at least, the perfect man. (There is no such thing. But we can try to turn him into that for you, how's that sound?)

And Dean leaning back against the wall wondered just what he had agreed too. But it didn't matter, he didn't need to make that call. As such when he went back into the kitchen he crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it in the bin. But Charlie was having none of that. She had seen and overheard what had happened and therefore as soon as Dean's back was turned she dived to retrieve the number adding it to the piece she still had in her pocket which held Balthazar's. she had wondered why she had kept it, but now she knew. Dean liked Cas, that was obvious to everyone expect the man. Therefore it was her role as best friend to get them together, right? And maybe Cas' friend would help her out with that. (Hell yeah. Thank god, Charlie is on the case.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my dears. I would to thank tardis-impala-221b-merlin** **for the love review.**

 **So here is the next chapter, sorry for the delay in publishing it, but I was ill and therefore decided to watch supernatural rather than write about it. Anyway, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel made his way through the front door of the apartment he shared with Balthazar with a smile upon his face. He could still feel Dean's lips on his own, it was a feeling he did not want to lose.

"Well, well, well look who's the dirty little stop out." Balthazar crowed coming into the hallway from the livingroom with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Good morning Balthazar, how wonderful to see you up before noon." Castiel replied amiably. After all he had not expected his best friend be awake at this time of the morning, or any time of the morning after sleeping on a weekend in truth. (A man after my own heart there then. Who needs mornings right?)

"I was worried, you know, when you didn't come home last night." Balthazar responded with a concerned look on his face. A concerned look that did not fool Castiel for a minute.

"I imagine you were less worried and more interested in being nosy." Castiel replied with a roll of his eyes. He guess he should have expected this. (Yeah probably.)

"How you wound me Castiel. I worry about your wellbeing greatly." Balthazar responded with a hand over his heart over acting for all he was worth, because, why not? (Good question, why not indeed?)

"My wellbeing is fine thank you. There no need for you to worry any more. Now I'm going to go and have a shower." Castiel replied with a smile moving away towards his room in the hopes that Balthazar would let it go at that, not that he really though he would. It was just that he wanted to go and enjoy the memories of him and Dean in private before he divulged them to his friend.

"Not yet. First you have to tell me all about the green-eyed Adonis you were chatting up last night." Balthazar said as he moved to stand in Castiel's way with a smirk on his lips. Did Cassie really think he was just going to let him go? (He had hoped.) Surely he knew better than that. (He does, but he can dream.)

"I was not chatting him up, we were just chatting." Castiel replied with a frown at Balthazar's choice of words. He made it sound like he was making moves on Dean, and that wasn't how it was at all. It was mutual attraction.

"Really? Because from the gooey eyes you two were making at each other, I would have put money on the fact that you ended up in bed together, or didn't you make it to the bedroom? Did you do the naughty on the couch? Or was it on the hallway floor?" Balthazar suggested with a twinkle in his eyes at the idea of Castiel being so overcome with desire he ripped the poor man's clothes off as soon as they walked through the front door. That was an entertaining thought, and so completely not Castiel, shame. (Are you sure about that now? What do you know of what Cas is like in bed hu?)

"You have a dirty mind Balthazar. Dean was a perfect gentlemen." Castiel responded affronted by the suggestion, even if the words did conjure up the image of him slamming Dean against the wall as soon as they had entered his apartment. But that was completely different. (Yep, completely. I believe you.)

"That dull then. Shame, I had high hopes for that one." Balthazar replied with a sigh as he moved so Castiel could get past. He had so hoped that his friend and the cute guy had done the bedroom tango. Castiel really needed to get some in his mind. (He did darling, he really did. Just saying.)

"Oh no, it was anything but dull, I can tell you in graphic detail if you wish, about how I slid my tongue-" Castiel answered, his eyes now holding the twinkle as he leaned close to his friend and moved his tongue near his ear as if in demonstration. Making Balthazar move very quickly away from him. (Naughty Cas. but I have to say, I do like your style.)

"Enough. Behave. Do I tell you the details of my encounters?" Balthazar chastised before continuing. "But tell me more about the toned Greek god. Are you going to see him again?"

"His name is Dean, and I don't know." Castiel replied deciding to not reply to Balthazar's first question, because in truth the answer was yes. He told him far too much about his encounters with the many women he met. (What do you expect? He's Balthazar.)

"What do you mean you don't know? Tell me you arranged something before leaving his bed." Balthazar almost pleaded. Surely Castiel hadn't just left. No even he wasn't that stupid, was he? (He's not stupid, just… trusting.)

"No, his friend arrived so I felt it best to leave them alone." Castiel replied simply. It made perfect sense to him. Leaving Dean and Charlie to talk. Of course he had wanted to stay, but that was life. (Or Dean's stupid denial in full force, whichever way you want to take it.)

"At least tell me you got his number?" Balthazar asked with his eyes closed, looking as if he was praying to some higher power to intervene, hoping Castiel had done something which he highly doubted he had done.

"I gave him mine." Castiel defended. He knew what Balthazar was implying, but he wasn't that sort of man. He was never good at being pushy, he was always the one that waited for the other to make the first move. (Sorry love, but you'll be waiting one hell of a long time if you take that attitude with Dean. Stupid boy that he is.)

"Oh Castiel, what am I going to do with you." Balthazar asked with a shake of his head at his friend's naiveté. Did he really think real life was like the movies? (Probably, bless him.) Did he really think that he would meet the perfect man and he could just sit back and wait for it all to work out? (Well, not quite, I have to defend Castiel here, he isn't that bad.)

"What do you mean? If he is interested he will call." Castiel stated simply. It made perfect sense to him. He had shown Dean he was interested by giving him his number, now it was Dean's turn to make the next move. (Oh Castiel.)

"Of course he will." Balthazar replied in a placating tone. He couldn't believe this, but it was Castiel, what more could he say?

"He will." Castiel re-iterated firmly. He truly believed Dean would call. They had had a connection after all. (Oh Castiel, I'm so sorry, please forgive me.)

"I believe you." Balthazar replied in the same tone. He didn't believe it for a second. Castiel had let that one slip through his fingers, which was a shame, because even Balthazar, who was very heterosexual had to admit the man had his charms. (Oh yeah he does. Mmm, Dean… and I'm back.)

"He is a respectable man, a fireman and he volunteers at the hospital. He will call." Castiel stated now glaring at his friend for disbelieving that Dean would want to be with him. Balthazar was always telling him to go out and find someone, and now that he had he was being all judgemental about the way he behaved. Just because he didn't throw himself at the guy and force his number from him. He had behaved in the right way, a way which would gain him Dean's respect. (I love you… sorry got a little side-tracked there.)

"I hope so. But if he doesn't… hmm, fireman you say." With that Balthazar turned quickly to return to the living room, leaving Castiel to shake his head and carry on with his plan of having a shower.

Once in the living room Balthazar grabbed his laptop so he could google information on firemen called Dean. He found rather a few things he really hoped never to see again before he found the right man, and the name of the fire-house he worked at. A fire-house that just happened to be in the same district as the school he had been called in to streamline. A school which just happened to have a certain best friend of his as the seventh grade teacher.

With a smirk on his face Balthazar made a note on his calendar to make a call Monday morning. After all if he couldn't use his position as sort of Castiel's temporary boss to get him a hook up, then he didn't know what he could do with it. Hmm, looked like there was a good side to him being pulled in to sort out a school after all. (Oh god, what are you up to Balthazar? I'm not sure we should trust you… but in this case, I think a little, or massive, push might just be called for, don't you?)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Guest, NerdySpaceBean,** **Kimber the Killer and tardis-impala-221b-merlin for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **Thank you for the well wishes, I am feeling much better now. Also I know this is a bit of a Marmite story (you either love it or you hate it) but as I said in the authors notes for chapter one, this will have authors comments throughout. It is the way I have decided to write this one.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter, time to see what Balthazar has been up to I think. Also a couple of cameo appearances. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel was rather confused when he received a memo from the headmaster telling him that his class would be having a health and safety outing to a firehouse. For one that was not something that was in the curriculum for seventh grade, and two he was sure they were on a spending freeze at present, until Balthazar had finished doing… whatever it was he did. It did not cross his mind for a minute that maybe Balthazar was the one who had arranged the class trip, nor the fact that the firehouse he was going to be taking 30 elevens olds to also happened to be the one in which Dean worked. Which was bit of a miscalculation on his part. After all he had known Balthazar for most of his life, surely he should have seen his hand in what was happening. (You'd think so right?) But it seemed it didn't cross Castiel's mind that his friend would use his job to arrange a meeting with Dean. (You really need to not underestimate Balthazar, Cassie, you know what he's like, love.)

So it was in a completely unware, and completely innocent, Castiel that herded his class towards the firehouse Wednesday morning. The children were loudly excited to get to do something other than work for a morning, anything to get out of doing more Math and English in their minds. They were good children and Castiel loved each and every one of them. But there were a few who could be a little, shall we say boisterous, and as such he pulled the class to the side and left them in the capable hands of the classroom assistant while he went inside to find their guide. It was a better idea that letting 30 children loose in a working firehouse. (Definitely.)

What he found inside surprised him just as much as it did the fireman, it was Dean.

"Dean. I-" Castiel began, recovering from his shock and letting a big smile spread across his face. He hadn't heard from the other man yet, but he had assumed that he was just busy. Being a fireman was not easy work after all. But Castiel couldn't help from enjoying this coincidence. From somehow bringing his class to the place Dean worked, it was like it was fate. (Or more accurately, Balthazar.)

"Cas?! What are you doing here? You can't come to my place of work, I'm busy. You need to leave. Now." Dean interrupted alarmed at finding himself eye to eye with the man he had last seen leaving his apartment after he had kissed him senseless. This was not good. How had Cas found him? (He didn't.) How had he tracked down his place of work? (Balthazar is just that good, or that determined, your choice.) Was he some kind of stalker? (Really not.) I mean he seemed like an okay guy, expect for the… no not thinking about that night. It was a mistake, it was done and Dean had closed all memories from his mind. It was never to be repeated. (Or so you think.) He was not gay. (Dean. Your denial is exasperating, you know that right?)

"Dean. I am here with my class. I believe we are expected." Castiel explained not sure why Dean was behaving the way he was. Maybe he liked to keep a professional attitude at work, Castiel could understand and respect that. (Oh Cas. Soon I'm afraid, the scales will be falling from your eyes. I'm so sorry darling.)

"You're here for the health and safety briefing?" Dean squeaked his eyes widening. He was supposed to be running that. But how was he to spend a whole morning with Cas? (Easy, the writer smirks.) How was he to spend the whole morning not looking into those really nice blue eyes? (Umm, you don't?) And by nice eyes he meant academically speaking. He wasn't interested in the guy. (Oh yes you are.)

"Yes Dean." Castiel nodded still smiling though now it was more a friendly one than the joyful one he had when he had first seen Dean. He would keep it professional. He could do that. (You hope.)

"Right. I'd best go tell my chief." Dean responded backing away quickly and almost falling over the equipment that was behind him in his haste to get away from the disturbing man. Just being with him, talking to him, seeing him, it did strange things to Dean, and he could feel the box he had locked the memories inside fighting to be released, but there was no way that was happening. Not now, not ever. (We'll see. Cos Dean-o I tell you a secret, I don't believe you.)

"Very well. Where would it be best for us to wait?" Castiel asked, still very much in the belief that his class should not come inside without someone there to tell them what they could and could not touch. Not that stopped some of them, but the most would obey.

"Umm, out on the forecourt, someone'll be out soon." Dean replied before going to turn and leave, but Castiel's next words froze him to the spot, before having him move quicker than he had in a long time. He needed to get out of giving this tour and talk. (Good luck with that.)

"Thank you. Oh and Dean, it was good to see you again."

And Benny, Dean's friend who had watched the whole exchange found it most intriguing. He had never seen Dean that uncomposed before. Just who was the guy who could make his friend behave the way he did? And more importantly, who was he to Dean? (Now that Benny, is a very good question.)

* * *

Dean practically ran into his chief's office and slammed the door behind him before leaning back against it taking deep breaths. He couldn't believe Cas was here and he was supposed to spend the morning with him. He couldn't do it. It was that simple. There was just no way he could do it.

"Did ya want somethin' boy? Or ya just taking a jog?" The fire chief Bobby Singer asked looking up from his paper work with surprise at Dean's entrance and his behaviour.

"The class is here for the tour." Dean responded straightening from the door with a wince at his behaviour. That was not how he was at work. Hell he was never like this, ever. What the hell was wrong with him? (Hmmm, do you really want me to answer that? Cos I can you know, but I don't think you will like what I have to say Dean-o.)

"what ya doin' in my office then? Get down there and keep those brats under control." Bobby growled. He hated having people in his firehouse, but it was part of the job. To teach people how not to be stupid idjit's and set fire to themselves.

"I can't do it Bobby." Dean replied, a slight desperation in his tone making Bobby frown. What was wrong with Dean? (So many answers to that one Bobby, I wouldn't know where to begin.)

"Why the hell not?" Bobby asked, was Dean ill or somethin'? He needed to know if he was gonna have to find someone else to do the job.

"Because… because…" Dean replied trying to think up an excuse, any excuse, but the only thing that came to mind was I slept with their teacher, and he didn't think that would go down too well. Not to mention the fact that was something he didn't want anyone here to ever find out about.

"Spit it out boy... I don't have all day." Bobby responded with exasperation when Dean just stuttered at him. He had never seen Dean like this, it was kinda of alarming.

"I just can't okay." Dean replied, with a begging look in his eyes. Even though he knew that would get him nowhere with his boss. (You bet it won't. You and I both know Bobby don't take no shit.)

"No, it's not okay. We don't run this firehouse to your tender needs." Bobby responded dismissing Dean's protests, he would go out there and do his damn job, right now. (You hope.)

"But Cas…" Dean tried once more, though again he could think of no way to end that sentence.

"Who's Cas?" Bobby asked completely confused now. I mean he had never heard of any Cas before.

"Their teacher." Dean responded simply his breathing was calming down now. He knew he wasn't going to be getting out of this, he would just have to try and concentrate on the kids only. Ignore their teacher, yeah that would work. Ignore Cas, pretend he wasn't there and then everything would be fine. (Yeah right. Such optimism, I don't hold out much hope though dear.)

"Mr Novak? What's your problem with him?" Bobby asked with a frown. What was this all about? He hated when personal crap interfered with work. They had a job to do, why couldn't people just do it? (Good question, but see Dean is… well, you know what, I'm not gonna bother. I'm sure you'll work it out soon enough anyway.)

"I… ah…" Dean replied yet again without words. He really should have planned something before bursting in here, but he just needed to get away from Cas. (You can't run forever Dean, believe you me.)

"Either speak or get your ass outta my office and down to that class." Bobby responded finally running out of patience for the man in front of him. He might be one of his favourites in this place, having been the one to train him when he had joined up at the tender age of 18. But he could try his patience more than any man in the place. (I bet.)

"Yes chief." Dean replied defeated. He had known this was coming. Time to go and face the music, or the kids and their teacher. Not Cas, forget he's Cas. He's Mr Novak, class teacher, and not someone he needed to pay any attention to, and definitely not someone he had seen naked. Just Mr Novak. With that mantra in his head Dean made his way out of Bobby's office and down to the forecourt to go and meet the 30 children he was to educate and entertain. (Good luck with that, rather you than me.)

"Bloody idjit." Bobby muttered once the door closed behind Dean. With that he dismissed Dean's strange behaviour from his mind and turned back to his work. He knew Dean would do what he was told, he was one of the best he had, and he was great with kids. It was a no brainer that he was the one giving the class a tour and talking them through fire safety in his mind. Everything would be fine. (You know that's the kiss of death right there, right? Just saying.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank tardis-impala-221b-merlin** **for the lovely review.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. Sorry for the delay in updating but I was at a Supernatural convention this weekend so didn't have any time to write. But I'm back now, so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Benny followed the guy who had upset Dean out of the firehouse to find himself surrounded by 30 kids. Oh crap, but it was too late to back track now. One of the brats had seen him and they all turned to look. (Oops.)

"Hey kids. How's it hanging?" He asked in friendly tone as he made his way over to the man he guessed was there teacher.

"Hello, I'm Mr Novak, are you here to give us the tour?" Castiel asked seeing the fireman come towards them and smiling politely. He hoped he was here to take them inside, some of the children were getting a bit restless standing here waiting. Patience was not one of their virtues after all. (Tell me about it.)

"Na, man. Dean'll be doing that. Just thought I'd come out and say hi." Benny replied stilling smiling at the children but watching their teacher with a hawk's eye.

"Dean is giving the tour?" Castiel asked his eyes widening. If that was so why did he leave to go and get the person who would be conducting it? (Cos he's an idiot.) Surely he knew it would be him correct? (Yes, but he's Dean. what more can I say.)

"Yep. Always does, he's got a special way with kids. So how do you know him?" Benny asked casually trying to see what he could find out about what this Mr Novak meant to his friend. (You'll never guess.)

"Um I don't really. I just met him once." Castiel replied, even as he knew his cheeks were colouring slightly as he remembered just how well he had got to know Dean on that one occasion. (Naughty Cassie, you class is watching.)

"Ah-hu." Benny responded taking note of the blush. Just what the hell did that mean? He was even more intrigued about how this guy and Dean knew each other now. (I bet you are.)

"Do you think he'll be long?" Castiel asked trying to turn the conversation from him. Anything to get this day started and away from any more personal questions about him and Dean.

* * *

Dean came out onto the forecourt with a heavy heart, he was even dragging his feet at the idea of spending the morning with Cas. Of course he sped right up when he saw, much to his horror, that Benny was there talking to the guy. (Yeah I bet you did.) What the hell was he saying? (Who Benny or Cas? the writer chuckles quietly.)

"Hey Benny, I've got this from here." He said a little too loudly, hoping his friend would get the hint and leave. (Good luck with that.)

"No problem Dean. I was just meeting Mr Novak and his class." Benny replied not making any move to leave. He found it highly entertaining that Dean was trying to get rid of him, and he really wanted to know why.

"Yeah well, we're gonna go inside now." Dean responded with a glare at his friend telling him to leave or he might just do him bodily harm. (Now Dean-o, behave.)

"Well then, good to meet you kids, Mr Novak." Benny replied in a chilled out voice, stepping away to let Dean take charge, and letting himself watch it all from a distance. Because the fact that there was something to watch had not passed unnoticed to him. (Of course not, and I'm sure the show will be most interesting to all.)

Once Benny had left Dean led the class of children inside and started to tell them all about what they did there and how everything worked. He resolutely did not look at Castiel, which the teacher found strange. Because even if he was watching the children he still found his eyes being drawn to the man showing them around more than they should. (I bet they did. but hey if Dean was showing me around, anything really, I think my eyes would be drawn to him too.)

Of course Dean was no doubt just doing his job, but as the morning wore on and Dean hadn't looked at him once since he had greeted him Castiel started to get the idea that maybe Dean had not seen the same possibility between them as he had. (Yeah that's one way of putting it.) In fact he was getting the distinct impression that Dean was regretting there time together, that he didn't care for him at all. (He does, he just… well he's an idiot.) As these thoughts settled in his mind Castiel found his enjoyment in the trip lessen greatly, and he wished he had not had to come here. No wonder he hadn't heard from Dean, he was never going to hear from Dean. (Hmm, you never know?) It was all in his head, the connection he thought they had had, and the possibilities of a future. None of it was real. (It is, I promise, just… Dean's not there yet.) He was going to have to accept that and move on. He meant nothing to Dean. (Nooooooo.) It was just a good thing in his mind that he had learnt this now, that he hadn't had time to make it into something more in his mind. Because it was obviously nothing. (Oh Cas. I'm sorry.)

By the end of the tour he was forcing his usually sunny smile onto his face but he couldn't stop himself from looking at Dean a second too long as they said goodbye. This was the last time he would ever see the man after all, he wanted to make sure he remembered just how beautiful he was. (It's really not, I promise, you will see him again. I'll make sure of it.)

* * *

Benny who had watched it all found it very revealing how much Dean didn't look at the teacher, as well as how much Mr Novak looked at his friend. Just what had happened between those two? (Well now…) Because if Mr Novak had been Miss Novak Benny would have put money on the fact that they had slept together. That was how Dean was behaving, but that couldn't be the case right? (Umm, welllll…) I mean Dean was straight, right? (No, no, noooooo.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my darlings. I want to thank tardis-impala-221b-merlin for the lovely review.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I know it's a short one, but I hope you like it all the same.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Charlie was sitting at her desk looking at the two phone numbers she had in her hand. She had spent the last evening listening to Dean moan on and on about how Castiel had come to his place of work and how much he had hated it, and how he was sure that the guy had done it on purpose. It had got to the point where Charlie just wanted to smack him round the head and ask him if he had ever heard the term of protesting too much. (You should have done it my dear, you really should have. I have a feeling Dean needs it.)

But that didn't matter, what did was whether Castiel felt about Dean as she thought he did and how her stupid friends behaviour had affected that good opinion. Because she had already decided Dean actually liked the guy (so true), even if he refused to admit it. (Because he's an idiot.) So the question was did Cas still like him? (Yes, I can safely say he does.) She needed to find out, but she wasn't sure who to call to get the information. With a sigh she looked back down at the two numbers and pulled the image of the two men into her mind. Balthazar all talkative and exhaustion, but funny and no doubt perfectly happy to meddle in the life of his friend. (Yep that about sums him up, very ready to meddle, any time you want him too.) She was sure from the little she knew about the man that he would be all for turning her best friend, or more pertinently making Dean come out of the closet, no doubt kicking and screaming. (Oh yes, Balthazar would love to do that. Let him, pretty please?)

Or there was Castiel. Who was in actual fact the one who deserved to know the truth. (Well there is that I suppose.) He was the one she really needed on her side. (Agreed, but Balthazar would have so much fun, bless him.) With a nod she picked up her phone. Time to make the call to sort out her delusional best friend. (Oh goody Charlie is on the case.)

* * *

Castiel was at break trying to keep his mind on his job and away from the man he had thought was someone special. But that was not to be. (You're not out yet Cassie, hang on in there my dear.)

Suddenly his phone rang, looking at the number he saw it was one he didn't recognise and he briefly considered just hanging up, but then that little demon voice in his head said that it might be Dean. (Sorry not quite, but close.) Maybe seeing him yesterday was enough to make the man realise he did like him after all? (If only my dear, if only.) It was slim, but it was still hope. It was still there. Therefore with a sigh he answered the call.

"Hello Castiel speaking."

"Hi Castiel, this is Charlie." When this was greeted with silence she expanded on her introduction. "Dean's lesbian best friend."

"Charlie, why are you calling me?" Castiel asked confusion coursing through him, as well as the little bit of hope inside him starting to bloom once more. Perhaps Dean had asked his friend to call, to try and explain how he behaved the previous day. (Oh Cassie, always the optimist aren't you?)

"We need to talk." Charlie replied succinctly, she didn't want to say too much on the phone. She felt the conversation that she and Castiel needed to have would be better done face to face, and with alcohol within reach. (No doubt true.)

"About what?" Castiel asked frowning, she sounded rather serious.

"Dean. Can you meet me for a drink say Friday night?" Charlie responded crossing her fingers in the hopes he would say yes and not just hang up on her at the mention of her friend's name. Not that she could blame him if Dean had behaved as he had told her he had. Stupid bloody man that he was. (So true.)

"Very well, where?" Castiel replied after a beat of thinking. He wasn't sure if talking to Dean's best friend about him was a good idea, but maybe she could give him an insight into the man who still took up far too many of his thoughts. (Oh honey, she is going to do so much more than that, I promise you.)

With that Charlie gave Castiel the name of a bar she knew Dean would never enter and arranged a time before she hung up. She just hoped that she was doing the right thing and that Dean wouldn't kill her for it. (It's for his own good, he'll see that, eventually.) But in truth, it was for his best interests she was doing this. He deserved to be happy, he just needed to realise who it was who would make him that way. (You go girl, I'm so totally behind you on this one. yeah for Charlie, she'll sort them out, somehow.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank** **tardis-impala-221b-merlin** **for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **Sorry for the long absence I was finishing another story, but I'm back now. Anyway here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel found himself humming as he got ready for his drink with Charlie. He didn't know what to expect from their conversation, but he hoped she would be able to help him show Dean that he liked him and that they could maybe have a future. (Something like that darling, I promise, it just might be a little harder than you could ever imagine, sorry.)

Balthazar on the other hand was at a loose end, and when he heard the humming he had only one thought in his mind. Find out just what was up with his bestest friend in the whole wide world, and it had nothing to be with his fickle boredom (no of course not).

"Well hello Castiel, where are you going this evening?" He asked as he pushed open Castiel's door and leaned himself against the doorframe, strategically positioned so that there was no way Castiel could leave without him letting him. (You are bad Balthazar, you know that right?)

"I'm going for a drink. Nothing special." Castiel responded trying had to bluff his way out of this. Because he just knew if Balthazar found out the truth then he would never get rid of his friend. (Umm, well, yeah.)

"I'll come with you." Balthazar announced as if he was offering some sort of treat making Castiel roll his eyes.

"No need Balthazar." He replied trying to sound casual but his friend still managed to pick up of the slight nervousness in his voice.

"Unless this is more than just a drink. Do you by any chance have a date with Deanie?" Balthazar asked a twinkle in his eyes as he thought he had hit upon what Castiel was up to that evening, as well as a plan already forming in his mind to follow his friend and watch how this new relationship that he had set up developed. (Sorry love, not tonight.)

"No. I am having a drink with his friend." Castiel replied then his eyes widened as he realised what he had just said. He really shouldn't have told Balthazar that. (You're learning, cos no you really shouldn't have. But oh well, what's done is done and all that. The writer says with glee as she rubs her hands together in anticipation of the fun to be had.)

"His friend is it now? is he hot?" Balthazar asked casually, in fact it was so casual it raised alarm bells in Castiel's head, but he could see no way out of the trap he had set for himself. (I think you and I need to have a little chat about developing your imagination, though with Balthazar as a best friend, maybe it would be best for you to stay as you are. His imagination is probably enough for the both of you.)

"It's a she." Castiel grounded out between his teeth. He just knew his friend would be able to put two and two together soon enough. (Oh yes he will. I personally can't wait.)

"Since when do you date women Cassie?" Balthazar asked with fake shock at his friends words. He knew just what to say to get Castiel to spill what he didn't want him to know (of course you do). He had known the man for long enough now to do that. Of course there would be those who said Castiel should have developed defences against him by now, but the problem was, Cassie just didn't have that many secrets he wasn't happy to share. (Ah bless him.)

"It's Castiel and since they are gay." Castiel replied with a sigh. He had known this was coming and wait for it…

"You're meeting Charlie? Oh well now, I can't possibly let you go alone. That would be wrong." There it was. The response he knew Balthazar would give. But he would prefer to talk about Dean as Charlie had proposed this evening, rather than watching his friend uselessly trying to flirt with the poor girl. (Don't worry, I'm sure there will be time for both, I'll make sure it. Plus once Balthazar hears what Charlie has to say, you never know, he could be useful. Really, you never know.)

"How so?" Castiel replied crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow at his friend.

"I wouldn't get to watch the fun that I can see is about to unfold." Balthazar smirked in reply moving to grab his coat. There was no way he was letting Castiel go to this meeting without him. No way in hell. This was going to be the best fun he had since, well the last time he had seen the fiery redhead. (Down boy, behave, this is about Cas and Dean, not you despite what you may think.)

"This isn't a date Balthazar." Castiel said shaking his head as he moved swiftly out of his room. At least he could now leave it. (I'm thinking that's a mixed blessing actually darling.)

"So why are you meeting Dean's gay female best friend?" Balthazar asked on Castiel's heels as he walked towards the door. He was not letting him out of his sight.

"She wants to talk about Dean." Castiel replied grabbing his trench coat and trying really hard to pretend that Balthazar wasn't breathing down his neck. He knew it would be pointless to try and stop him joining them, he just wished there was a way he could. (Yep, definitely learning.)

"Then I definitely have to be there." Balthazar stated grabbing the door before Castiel could try and slam it in his face. Oh yes, this was the perfect solution to his dull evening plans.

"Why?" Castiel asked swinging round to glare at him and crossing his arms. This was supposed to be him and Charlie meeting for a drink to discuss Dean. He did not want Balthazar there. (You know that's no longer a choice right?)

"Well she is Dean's best friend, and I am yours. Only fair to have us both involved." Balthazar argued with a straight face trying to do the puppy dog eyes Castiel seemed to do so well, though Balthazar had never seemed to be able to pull them off. (I wonder why?)

"I don't think so, Dean will not be there." Castiel stated even if his heart sank at the idea. Of course in his heart he hoped Dean would arrive, and if he did maybe it would be good to have Balthazar there to talk to Charlie while he talked to Dean. Maybe? (Oh Cas, there's that optimism again, sorry for that.)

"Then why are you all dressed up?" Balthazar countered with. He knew his friend and he knew he was wearing his pulling gear, for what it was. Hmm, he really wished Castiel would let him get at his wardrobe, he could find him stuff that was so much sexier than the blue shirt and jeans he was wearing. (I'm sorry, but Cas would look sexy in a bin liner, so clothes really don't matter, in my mind at least. Oh and in Dean's, when he gets his head out of ass, which I admit could take a while.)

"I felt like it." Castiel stated. He wasn't going to tell Balthazar about his hopes that Dean would be there. Then he would have no chance of getting rid of him, not that he had much of one now, but still. (Good luck with that.)

"So nothing to do with the thought that Dean might just stop by then?" Balthazar asked with the raise of his eye brow and a smirk on his face.

"Of course not." Castiel responded turning to make his way down the stairs so his friend would not see the look in his eyes that would give away the lie he had just told. (Don't think that's going to work, do you?)

"I believe you, I do. Oh, did I tell you I watched titanic the other day and loved it. The song touched my heart." Balthazar replied sarcasm dripping from his lips as he followed on Castiel's heels once more.

"You are an assbutt." Castiel responded turning to glare at him but he couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face at the realisation that Balthazar had just given him the best ammunition against him. After all he could make him watch titanic by saying that he had told him he liked it. (Oh Cassie, you have a wicked streak, I like it.)

"And you are a besotted fool, but who cares?" Balthazar replied with a wave of his hand. He was definitely looking forward to this evening.

"There is no way I am going to get rid of you is there?" Castiel asked with a sigh once they reached the front door, it was his last ditch attempt, even if he knew it would fail. (Yeah it really will.)

"Nope, not unless you kill me." Balthazar replied with a smirk. He would be sticking to Castiel like glue this evening, he had the idea it would be most entertaining. (Oh yes it will, it will also give you so much more scope to misbehave, but that's for another chapter.)

"Don't give me ideas." Castiel growled thinking of all the ways he could get rid of Balthazar, from stabbing to poison, oh there were so many. (But you know you'll never do any of them, even if the ideas do make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside.)

"Oh Castiel, how you wound me. You could never harm me." Balthazar declared holding his hand to his heart and staggering as if Cas had stabbed him through it.

"That's debatable. But if you come, you must behave." Castiel responded with a shake of his head at his friend's behaviour.

"I will be an angel, I promise." Balthazar responded standing up straight with a sunny smile because he had worn Castiel down enough to allow him to join him. Just as they both knew he would. (So true.)

"Why is it I don't believe that?" Castiel mulled as they waited for a taxi on the street.

"Probably because I never said which angel I would be, after all Lucifer was one too you know." Balthazar whispered as a cab pulled up beside them. And before Castiel could respond to that sentence Balthazar jumped inside. There was no way Castiel was leaving him behind tonight. Oh no, he could see himself having far too much fun for that to ever happen. (Oh yes, and what fun you will have my dear.)

Castiel stood on the curb with a shake of his head, though in truth he knew deep in his heart he was glad Balthazar would be there too. He didn't know what Charlie was going to say, but he liked the idea of having his best friend with him to hear it. Someone who wouldn't take any rubbish. Yes in what was to come Balthazar could well be useful. (You have no idea how much my dear I promise you. Together Balthazar and Charlie will get you all you want, no matter what you or Dean have to say on the matter. Because I pretty sure that together, they could take on the world and win if they so wished to.)


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Epinita, Tiddo-mus, spnfankat81 and tardis-impala-221b-merlin for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. Also I need like to apologise if I haven't thanked you for a review. It seems I'm not getting emails through for all of them, but I am trying to stay on top of it.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Charlie sat waiting for Castiel to arrive, and when she saw him she smiled and waved. Of course that smile dimmed somewhat when she saw who followed him inside. It seemed Dean's bow had brought his best friend. She wasn't sure how she felt about that, but at least Castiel was here. She could tell him what she wanted to say, and you never know, Balthazar could be helpful, maybe. (If he wants to be he can, and believe me when I say he will want to be.)

"Hello Charlie. It is good to see you again." Castiel said once he and Balthazar and procured themselves drinks and joined the girl at her table.

"You too Castiel-" Charlie started to say, hoping to get right down to business but she was interrupted by the other man at the table. (Is anyone surprised by that? Cos I'm not.)

"And me. I'm very pleased to see you again too Charlie." Balthazar oozed as he took her hand and kissed it while batting his eyelids so hard Castiel was surprised they didn't fall off, or looking at Charlie's face that she didn't rip them off. (Oh that could be entertaining to see I have to say.)

"Hmm, anyway, we are here to discuss Dean. I hear you visited his firehouse this week." Charlie said pulling her hand from Balthazar's grip and turning to Castiel, trying to pretend the other man wasn't there. (I don't think that going to work, do you?) Trying to pretend he wasn't pressing himself against her side, moving with her every time she tried to escape him. (See told you so.)

"I did." Castiel replied glaring at Balthazar so hard that the other man retreated and allowed Charlie some space to breathe. (Go Castiel and the death glare, am I the only one who thinks that could make an awesome book title? Yes? Oh, okay then...)

"He seems to think that you arranged it on purpose." Charlie responded wanting to get her words out as quickly as possible now Balthazar had backed off, for now at least. (Yeah you already have his measure don't you Char?)

"I would never do that." Castiel replied offended that Dean would even think he would do something so crass, so… forward.

"It's true he wouldn't, but I would." Balthazar interrupted with a smirk on his face which clearly said 'you're welcome'. Castiel wanted nothing more than to wring his best friend's neck at that moment in time. No wonder Dean didn't talk to him on Wednesday, he thought he was stalking him, all thanks to his stupid idiot of a friend.

"Balthazar, tell me you didn't." Castiel growled hoping that Balthazar was juts winding them up. That there was a chance he was lying. (Sorry Cassie, but really, how likely do you think that is to happen?)

"Come on, you both needed a little push." Balthazar argued back at his friend. I mean Cassie hadn't even got the guys number, how was he supposed to arrange another date without that? He had given Castiel a second run at Deanie. There was no way he could be pissed at him because of that, is there? (Weelllll, that kinda depends who you ask I think. I'm gonna plead the fifth and stay silent on the subject.)

"Well that didn't work did it? Charlie tell Dean I am sorry and I promise nothing like that will happen again. Am I to understand that the purpose of this meeting is for you to warn me away from him?" Castiel asked with a sigh. He had got his hopes up for nothing, again. He should have realised that Dean wasn't interested in him. He knew it deep down, he had just… he so wanted him to like him, to care for him as he had stared to care for the other man. (He will, I promise, he will. I wouldn't let you down Castiel.)

"Oh no, on the contrary, I want you to be with him. But it's going to take a little effort on your part." Charlie replied with a smile on her face and a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. A twinkle Balthazar recognised and loved. Oh yes, whatever it was the girl had planned, it was going to be so much fun. (Down boy. Calm.)

"Why? If he likes me then surely-" Castiel asked with a puzzled frown as he missed the look in Charlies eyes, and having temporarily forgotten his friend was there, completely missed the gleeful look in his. (Never a good idea to forget Balthazar, Castiel, you know that.)

"It's not a case of him liking you Castiel, because he does, I promise. It's just he's an idiot and refuses to accept the fact he's bisexual." Charlie explained simply. She couldn't think of any way to tell Castile about Dean's problem but the straightforward one. (Always the best way to go I find.)

"Excuse me? From what we did together, I would not question that fact." Castiel spluttered upon hearing Charlie's words. He and Dean had had sex. And from that experience Castiel knew there was no way that Dean wasn't interested in men. (Yeah, I'm sure you do.)

"Well yeah, but you're not Dean Winchester. He is soooo far in the closest he is having tea with Mr Tumnus." Charlie replied with a roll of her eyes. Though she did smile widely when her comment got a chuckle from Castiel. It seemed that this one at least was educated. Dean was definitely going up in the world. (Oh yes, Cas is definitely a good catch.)

Of course whereas Castiel laughed, Balthazar just looked very confused.

"Who's that?" he asked turning from Charlie to Castiel and back again, though at his words they both turned to give him disbelieving looks.

"You've never read Narnia? How are you friends with this guy?" Charlie asked turning to Castiel in shock. How could anyone not have read the any of the books at least once in their life? Or hell, just watched the movies. (A very good question.)

"A question I ask myself daily." Castiel replied with a sorrowful shake of his head even as he smirked at his best friend. It was Balthazar's turn to glare at him, and he could see the appeal in annoying someone, or at least annoying Balthazar. (I think we could all see the appeal in doing that darling.)

"Oh forget that, back to the Dean Dilemma. This is becoming rather interesting." Balthazar said with a wave of his hand, trying to get the other two back on track. He wanted to know what Charlie proposed to get her fiend to see the light (don't we all my dear, don't we all), and he wanted to see how he could tweak the idea sand make them soooo much better. (In your opinion at least.)

"Dean likes you Castiel, he does, but he refuses to admit it. So I want you to make him realise the truth." Charlie responded spreading her arms out wide as if sharing a special treat. (Hmm, not sure how much of a treat that information really is.)

"And how do you propose I do that?" Castiel questioned raising his eyebrow at the girl. Because it was all very well for her to say that he needed to get Dean to realise he cared for him, but it was a completely different kettle of fish getting him to do it (so true). He had no idea how to even start such a thing. He just hoped the other two round the table did, and hopefully there plans weren't too outrageous, though with Balthazar there he knew that was going to be highly unlikely (umm, yep, extremely unlikely). Oh well, he could always so no, right? (Oh my dear boy, do you really think either of them are going to let you go that easily now they have you? Such innocence. Bless you Castiel.)

"Well..."

With that Charlie proceeded to share her plans, and Balthazar proceed to 'improve' on them. And however much Castiel tried to rein them in, get them to calm down, or just plain said no, neither of them listened. They were having far too much fun planning to meddle with their best friend's love lives to let a little thing like Castiel's refusal to get in the way. (I'm starting to feel sorry for Dean and Castiel now, but it's all for the good, I'm sure. hmm, I think we'll have to wait until next time to see these plans in action. Are you ready for a bit of fun?)


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank tardis-impala-221b-merlin, abovely girl and spnfankat81 for the lovely reviews.**

 **So here is the next chapter, it's quite long, ii hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel stood outside the bar still not sure how or why he was there. He had tried to stay put in his room, but Balthazar had refused to let him. Instead his so-called friend and made him dress in his best clothes, or in Balthazar's opinion his less crappy attire, and had proceeded to push him into a taxi. Which brought him here. Of course he could just not walk through the door, but if he did that it would require him to disappear completely, including changing his name, finding a new job and apartment, not to mention a new friend. Though the latter might not be the worst idea he had ever had (behave, it will turn out well I promise). But anyway, not going through with Balthazar and Charlie's plan seem far more effort than it would be to walk through that door. (Very true, do it Castiel, do it!) He just… he really didn't think this was a good idea. (But of course it is darling. It's mine. *Evil cackling is heard echoing of stone walls as the writer rubs her hands together in glee*.)

Castiel checked his watch and saw he had been standing there staring at the door for about five minutes. He was surprised no one had called the cops on him, he wasn't exactly behaving rationally, oh well time to do this then (definitely). Taking a deep breath Castiel pushed open the door and stepped through, stopping at the entrance as he blinked to take in the change in lighting from the outside. This bar was much brighter than the dark of the night he had just left. It was also fuller than he had thought it would be on a Monday evening. So full in fact it took him a minute to spot the people he had come to see. Though it had only taken him a second to notice the very attractive green-eyed fireman at the bar (oh I wonder who that is?). But despite no doubt popular belief, Dean was not the one he had come to see that evening, not directly at any rate. Spotting the group he was here to meet at the back of the bar, Castiel pushed back his shoulders and started to make his way across the room, a path which coincidently would take him straight past Dean. (Yeah right, such a coincidence.)

* * *

Dean was having his usual after work beer with Benny when the other man frowned towards the door.

"Isn't that that teacher guy who came in to the firehouse last week?" Benny asked when he spotted who had just walked through the door. He didn't seem to be moving to any particular group, so what was he doing here? (Well now… no it's far too complicated. You'll just have to wait and see my dear, sorry.)

"Yeah." Dean replied after a beat finding it impossible for him not to turn and look. And when he did, he did not stare at Cas just standing there. (Of course not Dean, why would you, hmm?) What was he doing here? (*Insert evil chuckle here*.) Was he really stalking him? (No. Sorry to disappoint and all that.) Cos if so, then that was freakin' creepy, and it needed to stop now. That decided in his mind Dean watched as Cas walked towards him preparing himself to tell the guy to leave him alone.

But when Cas got level with him he didn't stop walking. Instead he turned and gave him a nod and a small smile.

"Dean." Castiel said politely when he was level with the guy, it took everything he had not to do more than give him a casual nod and a small smile as he carried on walking, but he managed it, and once he was past a proud smile spilt his lips. He didn't care who saw it, as long as it wasn't Dean. (Well done Castiel, a round of applause for you me thinks.)

* * *

Dean just stood there blinking after the guy who had given him barely a glance, what the hell? (Does that annoy you Dean? Does it upset you that Cassie's world doesn't seem to revolve around you? Oh what a shame, not.)

"What's that guy's name again?" Benny asked seeing how Dean was watching him. He could see that Dean was more than a little interested about the why the guy was here (oh just a tad bit more). Which of course made Benny very interested as well (understandable). So he really wanted to know how much Dean would tell him while he was distracted. (Good luck with that my dear.)

"Cas." Dean replied quietly a frown appearing on his face when he saw who he was meeting, and the way he was greeted. What the hell was going on? (Wouldn't you like to know?)

At that answer Benny's eyebrows rose and he turned to follow Cas with his eyes. Cos from what he could remember, the guy was Castiel Novak, or Mr Novak, Cas was not a name he had heard spoken. (Oops, did Deanie make a little mistake?)

* * *

Castiel approached the table containing a group of three women. He could hear the loud friendly conversation and he was already wondering how quickly he could leave, this really wasn't his thing, but when the blonde girl at the table turned and saw him her eyes lit up and he knew he wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon. Not if she had her way. (You bet your life on it darling. You are in for the long haul, good luck and all that.)

"Castiel. So glad you could join us." Jo shouted ultra-loudly before jumping up and flinging her arms around the poor startled man, who just stood there, letting her hug him totally unsure of what to do with himself. He wasn't used to women throwing themselves at him after all. (No they just dream from afar… and I'm back.)

"Hello Jo." He replied when she finally let him go. He had seen a photo of her on Charlie's phone, so he knew who she was. Though this was the first time they had actually met, even if she did greet him as an old friend.

"Castiel let me introduce you to the dynamic duo, this is Jodie and Donna, two of the best detectives on the force. Girls this is Castiel." Jo pronounced happily. Charlie was one of her closest friends and as such had briefed her on the plan. Now it was up to her to do her part. (And this surprises me why?)

"Castiel, so how is it you know Jo?" Jodie asked smiling politely but he could see the shrewd calculation behind her eyes. (Fear not Jodie dear, he's after Dean not Jo.)

"Umm, I don't. I'm a friend of Charlie's." Castiel replied not sure what was going on here, or where the redhead was. She had told him to come, she had better be here or he would not be impressed. (Chill, you don't think she'll really miss this do you?)

"Ah. Well that explains it then." Donna answered smiling at him as if she knew some sort of secret. (Not that secret though, sorry to get your hopes up and all that.)

"It does? Are you sure?" Jodie asked turning to her partner. I mean they had both registered the casual greeting between this man and Dean, and well if he knew Charlie then no doubt he knew Dean Winchester as well. But she had also seen Dean watching him with a frown as he walked away. As if confused about why it was he was not talking to him. But why would Dean look like that about one of Charlie's friends? (Why indeed? That is a question isn't it?)

"Well, he is overly protective of the girl." Donna replied with a shrug, the pair of them completely ignoring the other two people at the table, one of who was very confused and other trying her hardest not to blurt out what Charlie had told her in the strictest of confidence. The real reason for Dean looking none too happy that Castiel wasn't there to see him. (Shh Jo, don't spoil it all now.)

"I'll give you that one. So tell me Castiel, how did you met Charlie?" Jodie asked turning her eyes back on the newcomer to their group. It looked like Dean wasn't the only one protective of the girl. (Of course not, this is Jodie.)

"Umm…" Castiel replied trying to think of something to say that didn't involve him sitting in Dean's kitchen after having fantastic sex with him. But it seemed his mind came up blank (shocker). Luckily Charlie arrived at that precise moment.

"I met his friend at the speed dating event I went to. He was an annoying ass, but at least I got to meet Castiel here and found out we had the same taste in books. So I invited him to join our book club." Charlie said with a smile as she flopped down next to Jo who chuckled at her words. She had heard all about Balthazar, and secretly she couldn't wait to meet him. He sounded hilarious in her mind, not that she told Charlie that. Her friend would no doubt either try to set her up with the guy, or commit her to the local asylum. Both were equally likely. (I thinking the latter would be for the best dear, trust me.)

"You do realise that none of us but you actually read the books right? We just come for a good gossip and the perfect excuse for a night out." Donna interrupted finishing her drink with her words. (Now that sounds like my kind of book club, where can I sign up?)

"Details, not important. How did you manage to get out without Balthazar on your tail?" Charlie asked turning to Castiel. She had been sure he would have tagged along tonight and no doubt got in the way. (I personally think you should be more worried that he didn't.)

"He said he would be keeping himself back as a secret weapon." Castiel replied with a shrug (told you). In his mind he was terrified at what his friend had meant by that. But at least he wasn't here to do… well anything really. Castiel dreaded the day that Dean and Balthazar were in the same room. Oh, he knew it would happen eventually, there was no way he could keep Balthazar away from the poor man for long. But he did hope it really wasn't any time soon. (Not so sure I will be able to help you there, hmm, just have to wait and see.)

"Ohh really?" Charlie responded her eyes going wide with delight at that. She wasn't sure how Balthazar could be a secret weapon, but it was always good to have someone in reserve. (Really? are you sure about that? cos this is Balthazar we're talking about here. God knows what he could get up to.)

"Right, I'll go get the drinks in. Beers all round?" Jo asked standing up with a smirk as they were all there. It was time for her to put the next part of the plan into action. (Do we want to know? Of course we do.)

With nods and yes's all-round Jo made her way behind the bar to where her mom was cleaning glasses.

"Thanks for allowing the book club to meet here mom." She said smiling at her as she slowly grabbed five beers, wanting to make sure that she had enough time for the conversation to go the way she hoped it would. (Naughty girl, but oh well, on with the show…)

"No problem honey. So who's the guy?" Ellen asked with a raise of her eyebrow wondering if this man was a set up for her daughter (so very much not). Because if so she wasn't sure about him. He was too old for Jo to start with, and he seemed a bit… well he didn't seem that interested from the body language she was reading across the bar. (Yeah, no. Jo really isn't his type, I promise.)

"That's Castiel. He's a **friend** of Charlies." Jo replied putting just enough emphasis on the word friend that Ellen's worry eased. He was gay, so definitely not a set up for her daughter. Though it did raise the question why he was with them this evening. I mean she knew full well that the book club was just an excuse for the four women to meet up on a weekly basis. (You'll see, maybe.)

"That's good. How did they meet?" Ellen asked conversationally completely missing the audience her and Jo's conversation now had. Jo on the other hand had not missed Dean's interest at all. (Of course not. This whole conversation was for his benefit after all.)

"They met in a bar the other night, found they had the same taste in books and stuff and she invited him along." Jo replied innocently even if she was smirking on the inside at the look of confusion and a little bit of disappointment on Dean's face. Oh yes, this really was fun. (You go girl.)

With that she turned and left the bar with the drinks in hand. Going back to the girls and Castiel.

* * *

Ellen watched her daughter leave with a small smile. She knew Jo well, and she knew when she was up to something (definitely). What she had no idea, but she would find out. Turning she found Dean practically falling across the bar as if he had been listening to the conversation, but why would he care? (He he he he.)

"Dean, another beer?" She asked pulling out a bottle as she moved.

"Er, yeah." Dean replied quickly downing the almost full bottle he had in hand. He had been listening to Jo and Ellen's conversation, but it made no sense to him. Surely if Charlie had met Cas in a bar she would have told him right? I mean she had been so convinced that he liked the guy when he told her about Cas' visit to his place of work. So why didn't she tell him of the meeting? (That would ruin her plan dear.) Not that he cared. He wasn't interested in Cas at all, and he didn't feel remotely put out that the guy had come her to spend the evening with a group of gossiping women rather than him. No way. (De-ni-al.) And as the night passed Dean did not find his eyes straying to the table where Cas was sat. Nope not once did he look over there. (Yeah right, and I'm the queen of Sheba, bow down to me.)

In fact he 'didn't' look over there so much Benny, who had also heard Jo's conversation started to wonder if his first impressions of Cas and Dean had in fact been correct. If they had indeed had sex. But Dean wasn't gay, he knew that, but maybe… was there a chance he was… bisexual? (Yes.) And was it possible that Dean liked Cas? (YES.) Cos if not, he was doing a really good impression of doing so with all the staring he was doing at the back of the guy's head. (By Jove, I think he's got it.)

Not that Dean was at all, he was not paying any interest in Cas at all. (Yeah okay, I know I fooling no one, well apart from Dean maybe, we'll just have to wait and see, right?)


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank abovely girl, tardis-impala-221b-merlin and Tiddo-mus for the lovely reviews.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I know it's not very long, but I have another one on the way so hopefully that will make up for it. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

As the evening went on Dean drank more than he should for a work night, or most nights in reality. (Oh I wonder why?) As such when Ellen closed the bar Benny wasn't sure about letting him walk home alone, but his friend insisted. So he just shrugged his shoulders, told Dean to text him when he got there and turned to make his way to his own place. Dean was old enough to look after himself after all. (Really? Are you sure about that?)

Dean watched as Benny walked away, taking slow steps in the direction of his apartment until he saw him go round the corner. At that point he quickly moved back to the door of the Roadhouse and settled against the wall of the alley beside it, hidden from view of everyone who exited, but in the perfect position to see them. (And why are you doing that Dean-o my dear? Just what are you up to my boy, hmm?)

It wasn't long until he saw Jodie and Donna leave and he tensed. Soon the one he was waiting for would come out. (I wonder who that is. Any guesses?) The door opened again and finally his patience paid off. Moving with a smile on his face he came out of the shadows and walked up behind the man with scruffy black hair who was standing on the sidewalk letting his eyes adjust to the dark. (Anyone surprised by this? No? Good.)

"Hey Cas." he murmured into Castiel's ear feeling a childish pleasure in how he made the guy jump. Served him right for coming to his bar. (Now, now Dean, be nice. Just because you're jealous, doesn't mean you have to be mean.)

"Hello Dean." Castiel replied turning to see the man so close to him his heart started to pound. He had been sad when he had turned to leave the bar and found the place he had last seen Dean was empty (sorry for that honey). He had thought he had gone, but it seemed he was wrong. Though he couldn't believe he was still here, seemingly waiting for him. Why would Dean do that? (Umm, because he likes you, maybe?)

"I was thinking we could share a cab?" Dean said in a very suggestive voice that told Castiel that that was not all Dean wanted to share with him that night. (You are terrible Dean, either that or it's the drink talking, or more likely both.)

"Okay." Castiel replied eager to advance the plan to get him and Dean together. It seemed it had taken only this evening for Dean to realise that he had feelings for him then (I'm really, really sorry but no). Charlie had been so sure it would take more time than that (it will, sorry again). Of course in the dim light he couldn't really see the glazed look in Dean's eyes, nor did he hear the slight slur in his voice.

With Cas' agreement Dean flagged down a cab and grabbing Cas' hand pulled him inside. He wanted them out of eye sight of everyone, and especially Charlie, ASAP. (Oh for god's sake Dean. Does it really matter? You've spent the better part of the night staring at the back of the man's head, and now you're worried about people seeing? Really? Apparently so, what am I going to do with you hu?)

* * *

Charlie and Jo stood at the door watching through the window as Cas stood on the sidewalk. They had noticed how Dean's eyes had been trained on their table most of the night, or more to the point the guy at their table, and wondered what would happen now Cas was alone. (You naughty, naughty girls, but can't say I blame you, I would do the same.) They watched as Dean came up behind him with baited breath, and when they saw the fireman grab Cas and drag him into a cab they both squealed in delight at the development. It seemed the plan of making Dean realise that Cas was more than just a good lay was working. (wellll, maybe… kinda… not completely sure on that my dears, sorry. )

Ellen, who had come up behind them to see what they were up too, frowned at the scene she had just seen play out. What was she missing here? (Umm, a lot? but you'll know soon, promise.)

"Why is Dean taking your gay friend home Charlie?" she asked casually smirking when both girls jumped before turning to her with guilty expressions on their faces. (Ah Ellen, ever the mother, right?)

"Well I may have first met him in Dean's kitchen, the morning after he had spent the night." Charlie explained slightly sheepishly. She really shouldn't be telling Ellen this, but the more people they had in on the plan, then surely the better the success rate, right? (Oh hell yeah. So down with that.)

"But Dean isn't gay." Ellen responded with a confused frown. She had known the boy since, well since before he could actually legally drink, and she had never seen him once show any interest in men. He was a ladies man through and through. (No, he's just really good at hiding it for everyone, including himself.)

"No. He's bisexual, not that he'll admit it." Charlie replied with a roll of her eyes at hers friend's stubbornness, and how he had managed to pull the wool over so many people's eyes for so long. (Now Charlie, you have to give him kudos for that achievement surely.)

"So Castiel was here for him tonight." Ellen said understanding dawning in her eyes. (Told you you'd find out soon didn't I?) She then remembered the conversation she and Jo had had behind the bar, and remembering how Dean had practically fallen across it so he could listen in and what Charlie had said suddenly made a strange sort of sense (of course it does). She had also noticed how the firemen had spent most of the evening staring at the table where her daughter had been sitting, but she had thought nothing of it at the time. This was Dean, and he was very protective of the girls (yeah but he wasn't watching them this time).

"Yep, and we've only just started." Jo replied to her mother smiling in glee at what she and Charlie could come up with next. Stage one had gone very well in her mind. (Jury's still out on that one I think, but we'll see.)

"God help Dean." Ellen muttered good-humouredly. Though if Dean did like this Castiel guy, then she was all for the girls getting them together. That boy deserved someone good at his side, and if Charlie advocated this relationship, she knew Castiel was a good man. (Oh he is a really, really good man, in all ways, believe me.)


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again. So here sit he next chapter as promised. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

The cab pulled up at Dean's apartment after only a couple of minutes of travel, he lived in walking distance of the roadhouse after all. Paying off the driver Dean climbed out still with Cas' hand in his as he dragged him towards the door of his home.

Once they were through in Dean did what he had secretly been wanting to do all evening, he fell back against the wall, pulling Cas with him so that there lips met in a rather uncoordinated, but no less passionate kiss.

Castiel couldn't believe this was happening. It was like his dream come true. But then he registered the taste on beer on Dean's tongue, and he remembered the last time he and Dean had come here after a night in the bar. He had realised with Charlie's explanation that at the time Dean must have been drunk (true). And standing there kissing the man he wanted nothing more than to climb into bed with he felt his heart sink (I'm so sorry). This was not the beginnings of a relationship (you're right, it's not). This was another drunken hook up (yep). No, he wouldn't do it. He would not be Dean's gay sex buddy. (Way to go Cas. You stick to your principles and you never know, you might just persuade the idiot round to your way of thinking, eventually, when he gets his head out of his own ass that is.)

With that decision he pulled back from the kiss, moving his hands so the rested on Dean's chest, making it so he couldn't try to follow his retreating lips.

"Dean, you are drunk." He said simply hoping the other man would understand. (Yeah don't see that happening, do you?)

"So?" Dean replied in confusion, what did that have to do with anything? (What did I say?) He wasn't so drunk he couldn't get it up, so there was issue on the performance side of things. (Everything isn't about sex you know kiddo.)

"I do not believe this is a good idea." Castiel explained not moving from his position of keeping Dean at arm's length trapped against the wall. (Dean trapped, I like it.)

"Why not? I know you want me." Dean responded smiling his most charming smile and winking at the man in front of him. There was no way Cas would kiss him as he just had if he wasn't interested. Hell if he wasn't interested he wouldn't have agreed to come back here with him. (Well yeah, but… no. You know what? I'm going to leave you to figure this one out yourself, good luck. *writer walks off whistling to herself*.)

"I do, but I would prefer you sober." Castiel replied dryly, a croaked smile appearing on his lips as he looked a Dean and realised just what he was turning down. (You are doing the right thing Cassie, we're all with you.) He had no idea how he was finding the strength to carry on saying no to that look, but he was stubborn in his own way, and he had made up his mind. (Yes stick with it.) He and Dean would be together properly, with them both invested in what was between them, or not at all. He had his standards, even if they were standards he had only just realised he held. (A round of applause for our Cas. You can do it.)

"We can't have everything we want in life Cas." Dean murmured fluttering his eyelashes at the man in front of him. The man he wanted more than anything in his bed, though he didn't look to far into his reasons for that statement. (You know Dean-o, I really think you should. You might find something more precious than you could ever imagine, if you're willing to let it grow.)

"I think you should go to bed. Alone." Castiel replied straightening his shoulders with pride that he was resisting every one of Dean's attempts to get him into bed. It was hard, (I'm sure doing the resisting isn't the only thing that's hard, am I right?) but he was doing it. He was saying no to his dream man. He just hoped that he would get the prize he wanted for his behaviour. (Psst, Cas, over here. I'll let you in on a secret, you will.) Namely he wanted Dean, for more than a drunken night or two. (And I promise I will give him to you, at some point.)

"Na, going to bed with you'll be so much more fun." Dean responded his voice starting to slur now that the alcohol was really kicking in. He also tried to lean forwards, to grab Cas back to him but the other man held him off with ease. (Sober versa drunk who did you think was gonna win Dean?)

"Yes it will. But I'm afraid it's a fun you will not have tonight. I had best leave." Castiel replied moving so he was standing the other side of the corridor from the drunken man. He needed to go before he caved. (Stay strong Cassie, make Dean realised what it is he really wants.)

"Stay Cas, please? We don't have to do anything… just stay." Dean whispered not sure why he was asking him to do it. (Umm, cos you have a secret crush on the guy?) But all he knew was that the images from the night were passing in front of his eyes. Of Cas laughing with Charlie and Jo, having a good time with others, and in his drunken state Dean felt that he wanted that for himself. He wanted to be the one to make Cas laugh, the one he talked to with a smile on his face. What the freakin' hell? (Oh jealously, what a wonderful tool you can be, as well as a cruel mistress at times. You will help make Dean-o see the light wouldn't you my dear?)

"Why?" Castiel asked tilting his head to side as he gave Dean his whole attention, wondering what the man's reasoning for wanting him here was, if not to have sex. Did Dean want something more? (Yes, yes he does. And he'll tell you that, when he finally works it out for himself.)

"I don't know. Just… because." Dean replied waving his hands around as if that explained the crazy thoughts going through his head. Hmm, maybe had had too much to drink if he was thinking like this. It was as if he was feeling jealous of his gay best friend spending the night with Cas rather than him, but how stupid was that? (Oh Dean, there is so much stupid here, I wouldn't know where to start.)

"Why were you out with Charlie tonight?" He asked not being able to stop the words from escaping his mouth nor the sight jealous tone to his words. (Of course you can't my dear, cos you like him and want him all to yourself.)

"Because she asked me." Castiel replied simply, though inside he was smiling. Because he heard the tone, and he knew that in this at least Charlie had been right. Dean was jealous of him spending time with her. Getting to know her as his friend, of Dean not being involved in that developing relationship. (You should probably learn here and now, Charlie is pretty much always right, just accept it.)

"Hmph." Dean responded closing his eyes as the corridor started to spin. Yeah, he really should have not drunk so much tonight. (Ya think?) It was causing all his thoughts and emotions to get messed up in his head. So not good. (Weeell, actually I disagree with that point, but each to their own and all that.)

"Go get ready for bed Dean, I will bring you some water." Castiel said when he saw the man standing there with his eyes closed. He guessed Dean was about ready to pass out, and he felt he should probably do that somewhere other than the corridor. (Good call. Don't want to have to drag him to his bed after all now do you.)

"Okay." Dean agreed gently pushing himself away from the wall and staggering his way down the corridor to his room. Once there he proceeded to take a long time to work how to remove his clothing. If only the floor would stop moving, and the buttons remain in one place, it would have been so much easier. (Hello drunkenness, so nice of you to drop by.)

Castiel on the other hand made his way to the kitchen and found a large glass, filling it with ice cold water before moving to the bathroom to see if he could find any aspirin. He had a feeling that when the morning came, Dean would need it. (So very, very much I'm sure.)

Gathering together all the things he felt Dean would need when he awoke Castiel made his way to Dean's room only to find him pasted out on his bed in his boxers. (Now there's a sight not to miss hey?) He smiled at the sight, he couldn't not, the man looked so adorable when he slept. Placing the water and pills on the bedside table Castiel perched himself next to Dean not being able to stop himself from running his hands lovingly through his hair, nor was he able to stop himself from pressed his lips to his forehead, giving him a gentle kiss. (Ah bless.)

"Good night Dean, sweet dreams." He whispered as he sat back up. With that he turned to find a pen and paper, leaving a note for Dean when he woke. Once that was done he stood and turned out the light, leaving Dean in peace as he made his way out of his apartment and back to his own. (Night Cas, I hope you have sweet dreams too.)

* * *

When Dean woke in the morning with his head pounding and his mouth dry, he thanked whatever god had thought to make sure he had water and aspirin by his bed. (Not god, angel.) Of course once he had taken his fill he noticed the note besides this glorious gifts. It was simple, but still it sent a mass of complex emotions through him. (Halle-bloody-lujah.)

 _Dean,_

 _I hope you are feeling okay this morning._

 _When you are ready to see me sober, here is my number._

 _Castiel._

Reading the words Dean remembered everything that he had done the previous evening (Oops). How he had watched Cas and Charlie get on and felt something not quite right about that (that's called jealously). How that feeling had forced him to wait for Cas to come out so he could take him home (yep definitely the green eyed monster). And now he had attempted to get the guy into bed. And how Cas had refused to do so.

Cas had said no to him. Cas had said no. Said he only wanted him when he was sober, what the hell?

(*And as she finishes the chapter the writer throws back her head with evil manic laughter*. Until next time my dears.)


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Epinita and Tiddo-mus** **for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

By the Friday that week Dean still hadn't called him. Castiel didn't know what to think about that. (I do, but I should probably not write it here, it's rather rude.) Castiel also hadn't seen Charlie since Monday to arrange another accidental meeting, and luckily she had not called him to pressure him into doing so. (Yeah well, that's cos she thinks the last one went a lot better than it did my dear.) Though his not calling her and letting her know what happened had more to do with the fact he really didn't want to. it felt so artificial pushing himself into Dean's life via Charlie (very true), and as Monday had shown, it did not bring him closer to the man, nor help Dean to get to know him enough to start developing feelings for him. (Weeellll that could be up for debate, maybe.)

No. he needed to think of something else. Coincidently (or maybe not so coincidently as I'm writing this but anyway) coincidently it was also the first Friday of the month and the night he and a group of his colleges always went out for a payday drink. They rotated the choice of drinking establishments between them and (surprise, surprise) this month it was Castiel turn to choose. So when his friend Hannah stuck her head around the door of his classroom at the end of lunch and asked him where he wanted them to go, expecting him to answer with the local bar as he usually did Castiel found himself opening his mouth and closing it as an idea came to him. He had no idea if it would work, but it would give him a chance to spend some time with Dean if the other man wanted to (he does). If he went to the Roadhouse on a work night out, and if Dean was there (He will be, it's like his second home believe me) well then, it could work, maybe. Making a decision and before he could change his mind he opened his mouth again.

"Harvelle's Roadhouse, it's not too far from here, but it's a nice bar I went to on Monday." He said regretting it even as the words left his mouth. But too late now. Damn Charlie and her plans, she had obviously influenced him. (And it had nothing to do with the man your dreams taking you home and asking you for sex when drunk right? Yeah I believe you. Honest.)

"Okay I'll let the rest know, see you outside at end of the day." Hannah replied with an honest smile at the idea that Castiel had actually gone out and found somewhere he was comfortable in. He always seemed so unsure in the places they went, even when it was his choice. She couldn't wait to find out what Castiel's idea of a nice bar was, and she knew that the rest of their friends would be with her on that one. (Bless you my dear, you are a good friend.)

"Yes, I'll see you then." Castiel uttered to her retreating back. He couldn't change it now, he could only wait and see what would come from his spontaneous idea. Even if he was already dreading it. (Don't Cassie, it's a good idea. I promise.)

After that Castiel's classes had a much more relaxed afternoon than he had planned to give them. He was too busy worrying about his choice, about whether his plan would even work (it will). Because you see, he knew that his friends would stay for a few drinks and then leave to go and enjoy their lives, leaving him in the bar alone. And if Dean was there (he will be), well then, maybe they could talk, as friends. It would definitely be a start in the right direction in his mind. (Well we'll just have to wait and see won't we?)

* * *

At the arranged time, the one that gave the teachers enough time to sort out everything from their day and get everything ready for Monday, the group going to the bar met outside the front of the school. Castiel was the last to join them, trying to drag his feet so they would give up on him and go without him. It didn't work (of course not). Every one of his friends were excited to see this new place that Castiel had suggested, to find out what it was like. (It's good, I promise.)

And so the group of five teachers made their way from the school to the Roadhouse, four of them talking about their day and what had happened. Castiel on the other hand stayed silent, he was too busy thinking about what was to come to even try and remember what had happened.

Walking through the door the five of the blinked, looking round to see where they could sit. But of course before they could even think to move to a table Castiel found himself accosted by a certain waitress.

"Castiel, you came back." Jo screeched really loudly so everyone in the bar knew he was there, including the bunch of firemen at the bar that happened to include at certain Dean Winchester. (Of course it did. You go girl.)

"Yes. These are my colleagues." Castiel responded, though it was slightly muffled by the girl's arms around his neck pulling him down to her level.

"Any friend of Castiel's is welcome here. I'm Jo, my mom owns the bar." She said releasing him and looking at the four people with him expectantly. She wanted to the meet his friends. (so do I.)

"Jo, this is Hannah, Anna, Rachel and Alfie. They teach at the same school as me. Everyone, this is jo." Castiel replied doing the introductions quietly.

"Greet to meet you guys. Now come with me, we have a booth in the back you can use." Jo stated leading them to the prime seating in the place. A seat which could be perfectly seen by those at the bar. Not that she was taking advantage of this turn of events to further Charlies plan at all. (No of course not.)

* * *

Dean had been standing at the bar with Benny and Bobby enjoying their usual Friday night ritual when he heard Jo screech. Of course he turned to look, just as everyone else in the place did. The only difference was that when everyone else turned back Dean found he was unable to considering what had happened the last time he had seen the guy. All he could do was stare at Cas, watch him walk across the room with three hot women and some guy. He didn't like that guy, but he couldn't work out why. He just didn't, he seemed shifty to Dean, and far too young. (Far too young for what exactly? To be Cas' date perhaps?)

Benny watched Dean watch the new group, or more to the point watch Castiel and he knew it was time to speak up. He did not want to spend another night watching his friend get drunk while staring at the guy. Once was enough for him. But he also respected Dean's privacy enough to make sure that Bobby was in conversation with their probie Garth before he spoke to his friend.

"Do you wanna go over and say hi?" Benny asked causing Dean to swing his eyes to him quickly.

"No? Why would I?" Dean asked defensively. He couldn't let Benny get any idea of what was going on, not that anything was. He and Cas were nothing, even if he was seriously pissed that the guy had turned him down. He still didn't understand that shit. Not that it mattered, but it niggled at him all the same. (Of course it does Dean-o. It's because you like him.)

"Cos the last time he was in here you stared at him the whole night, brother." Benny said deciding to dispense with any subtly, that never worked with Dean. The direct approach was always the way to go with the guy. (you go Benny, you tell him.)

"I did not. I ain't gay." Dean replied in an offended voice that Benny would even suggest such a thing. He did. Not. Like. Cas. (Yes. You. Do.)

"Dean, there's nothing wrong with liking men." Benny replied in a placating tone. He didn't want his friend to go off on one just because he had stated a fact. He was getting the impression that Dean didn't completely accept his feelings for the teacher dude. (Understatement of the century there, but I'll let you off, you're a bit late to the party and all that.)

"I know that, I just don't okay. Leave it." Dean growled turning resolutely away from the table Cas was sat at to lean on the bar, even if he really wanted to find out who the hell that guy was and why he was with him. (Oh look, hello again jealously, so nice of you to come out to play.)

"You know, in my youth I had a fling with a guy. Before I met my Andrea." Benny replied casually as he too turned to lean of the bar. It took giving a confidence before you gained one after all. Life was all give and take. (Oh how grounded you are Benny. You are so right.)

"What?! Why are you telling me this?" Dean spluttered choking on his beer at what Benny had just said. They were firemen, firemen weren't gay. (Oh Dean please, get over yourself already. Anyone can be anything. Deal with it.)

"Just making conversation." Benny replied a shrug hoping that even if Dean refused to talk, he heard what he was trying to say. That it was okay for him to like Cas. He was fine with it, just as he knew everyone else would be. (I hope he heard that too, my dear.)

"Yeah well, let's make conversation about somethin' else right?" Dean sneered. He was so done with this. First Charlie and now Benny was telling him to get with Cas? What the hell was wrong with these people? (They have your best interests at heart maybe?) Okay sure, he may, when drunk, like the idea of hooking up with the guy, but that was it. (You are only fooling yourself at this point Dean, I would suggest you stop that now, please. I am starting to get annoyed with you. I might just do something drastic. Oh now there's an idea or two… hmm, where is Balthazar anyway?)

"As you wish brother, as you wish." Benny replied in a calm tone. He wouldn't push his friend, but nor would he sit back and watch. If Dean wasn't gonna make a move on the guy, then it looked like he would have to do it for him. (Oh Benny, you are my hero. I love you.)

* * *

Castiel had noticed Dean at the bar, he couldn't not considering as he walked through the place his eyes had searched for him (of course they did.) but when he saw him he did not see any form of greeting in his eyes, though they were on him. Maybe this was not such a good idea considering how they had left things, or more to the point how he had left things (no it is, I promise). He shouldn't have come here (yes you should have). But it was too late now for thoughts like that. All he could do was spend time with his friends and then leave when they did. Leave Dean to his life and learn to live his own without the other man in it. (Noooooo.) He could do that. He would have to do that. With that decision made in his mind he turned to his friends and joined in with their conversation. Finding that as the time passed he stopped thinking about the gorgeous green-eyed man a bar and just had a good time. (Yeah, but the real question is, did Dean-o stop thinking about you hmm?)


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank spnfankat81 and Tiddo-mus for the wonderful reviews.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

It was time for the teachers to leave the Roadhouse. They had had their usual couple of drinks, and now four of the five had other things and people to get to. As such Castiel made his way to the bar to settle their tab. Jo had insisted on serving them all night so this was the first time he had come anywhere near to the group of firemen who were still there. In fact it looked to him as if they had settled in for a good long night of it. Castiel couldn't help his eyes searching out Dean in the group (well, of course not), nor could he help the small wistful smile that appeared on his face when he saw him laughing at something someone said as if he had not a care in the world. If only he would talk to Castiel like that. (He will, and soon, I promise.) But no, he needed to put him from his mind. Resolutely turning away from the group he turned to bar, trying to get Jo's attention so she could take the money he had in hand.

"Hey there brother, you're the teacher who came to the firehouse, right?" Came a southern drawl from his elbow making him turn to find himself facing the other fireman he had talked to on that visit. Benny he thought his name was. (Sneaky Benny I think I should rename him as.)

"Yes I am. Castiel, it's a pleasure to meet you again." Castiel said sticking out his hand so he could shake the other mans. Just because Dean was not talking to him, it did not mean he had to be impolite to his colleagues. (So very true, politeness in all things and all that.)

"Benny, so you guys off?" Benny asked shaking the offered hand as he tried to think of a way to find a way to get Castiel to stick around. (See sneaky Benny.)

"Yes." Castiel responded simply. If Dean had sent him over to make sure he was leaving, then he would know that he was. (Oh he really hasn't, I promise you that.)

"You got plans for the rest of the night brother?" Benny asked smiling friendly at him. It was perfect in his mind. He could introduce Castiel to the rest of the team and Dean could see how accepting they were of him. And maybe see how accepting they would be of them together. (We can but dream that this comes true, but I have a feeling it may take a little bit more, sigh.)

"Well no, but-" Castiel started to reply, confused about why Benny would ask him that.

"Then you gotta stay and have a drink with us." Benny interrupted slapping Cas on the back before he yelled at Ellen to get his friend a beer, not giving Castiel time to refuse. (That's the way to do it benny. You go.)

"Very well. I'll stay for one." Castiel replied so that at least he could pretend he had agreed and he had not just said the words because a bottle of beer had suddenly appeared in front of him. He did not want to be rude, and this would also give him a chance to talk to Dean, not that that was the reason he was staying at all. (Oh god, now you're at the denial thing too? Really? What am I going to do with the pair of you? Well, now…. *cue evil chuckling off stage*.)

With that Benny nodded to Castiel and left him to pay the tab and explain to his friends that it looked like he wasn't going anywhere after all. The teachers were all for it. It was about time that Castiel found friends outside of their circle in their mind. (So very, very true, and if he just happens to find a Dean in the process, I'm sure you'll all be for that as well, I know you will be, because I am the writer. I am your god, you will do as I say.)

Once his friends had left, Castiel collected his bag and coat and cautiously made his way to the group around the bar. They were a tight knit group from what he could see, and he wasn't sure how he would be able to fit into it. Of course as he stood on the fringes, wondering what to do next, Benny saw him and grabbed him, pulling him into the centre of the men and introducing him around. (Of course he did, it's all part of his plan. See everyone's planning to get them together. Dean really should just bow down to the evitable and accept it. Of course if he did that, I wouldn't have much of a story would I? Oh well, onwards.)

* * *

Dean had seen Cas move from his table towards the bar and as such had quickly turned his eyes from the man and joined in the laughter around his group of friends, even if he had no idea what was so funny (you are terrible Dean). He had watched out of the corner of his eye as Benny had gone up to Cas and he had wanted nothing more than to follow him (yes go, go). To go and find out what his friend was saying to the guy, but he couldn't do that (damn it). I mean that would seem seriously weird to the rest of their friends (oh for god's sake), and there was no reason too (liar). No doubt Benny was just saying hi or some shit like that, and by looking at the table of the people Cas had come in with it looked like the guy would be leaving soon. That thought sent a strange feeling through him, almost as if he wished that he would stay. But no, that couldn't be true. (*Cue writer banging her head against a brick wall at Dean's refusal to get with the program*.)

And so Dean put the strange feeling forcibly from his mind. But then came the time when Benny pulled Cas into his circle of friends, introducing him and giving him Benny's seal of approval. Dean didn't know what to do. (I have many, many suggestions if you would like to hear them. No? Oh well, on with the story then.) I mean it was one thing for his worlds to collide at the firehouse, he had dealt with that (some way to deal at any rate), but here, in the Roadhouse with everyone around… what was gonna happen now? What was Cas gonna say? (Well, you'll have to talk to him to find that out my love.) What was he gonna say to Cas? (Stop over thinking it darling.) I mean the last time he had seen him he had been drunk and getting rejected for Christ's sake. What the hell was Benny up too? (Isn't it obvious Dean? he's playing cupid.)

"You're that teacher who came for a tour with his class ain't ya?" Bobby asked with a frown as he remembered not just that Castiel had visited his firehouse, but also Dean's request that someone else do it. How would the boy deal with him drinking with them? (Ooh good question. You'll see, I'm sure.) He still hadn't got to the bottom of Dean's strange behaviour on that day, he had just put it out of his mind until now, when the man in question was standing in front of him having a beer with them. (Well now, Dean had sex with Cas and…)

"Yes, and I have to say they loved it. It was the perfect outing." Castiel responded with a sincere smile for the chief. His class had talked of not much else for the days that followed their trip, it was a resounding success, in that way at least.

"Good. Gotta make sure kids know now to prevent fires." Bobby nodded glad that the rugrats had enjoyed themselves. He just hoped they learned something in the process.

"I agree completely." Castiel replied definitely. He could see how important his job was to this man and he wanted to make sure he knew that he had reinforced all the children had learnt on their day away. (You are a good teacher Cas.)

"So Cas, what happened to your friends?" Dean asked in a not so friendly voice as he found that it was impossible for him to stay silent any longer now the group had taken Cas in. Plus it would give him a chance to find out about that guy, the one he didn't like. He didn't even register that he had called him Cas when he had been introduced as Castiel. He was always Cas to Dean. (Yeah well, you may not have noticed, but I wonder who has?)

"They went home Dean, why?" Castiel asked with a raise of an eyebrow at the aggressive tone. He should have expected a hostile reaction from the man, after all not only had he slept with him unknown to his friends, but he had also turned him down, and Castiel was not stupid enough not to know that that would have hurt Dean's male pride. He had hoped it would make him open his eyes, but apparently not. (Think it's gonna take more than one no to do that, but keep at it, I'm sure we can wear him down.)

"Just wondering, that guy you were with, who is he?" Dean asked a challenge in his voice as his eyes bored into Cas'.

"Alfie, one of my colleagues." Castiel replied narrowing his eyes at the other man, both of them forgetting that there were others with them, leaving Bobby and Benny to be spectators. One who found this display of jealously from Dean highly entertaining as well as enlightening, the other who was just confused by his boy's aggressive behaviour and his shortening of the other guy's name. (You work on that confusion Bobby, you will understand soon, I promise.)

"Isn't he a bit young… to be a teacher?" Dean asked with the raise of an eyebrow matching Cas' look as he left a beat between his words, making sure that Castiel would understand his true meaning. (Oh look you're already having sort of secret conversations. Isn't that sweet?)

At that Castiel chuckled inwardly. Dean thought he and Alfie had a thing and it seemed he was jealous. Good, that meant he did like him. Maybe there was a chance after all. (There so is. Believe me, he likes you, a lot.)

"Alfie is older than he looks, he has a girlfriend and everything." Castiel replied on the surface answering Dean's question, but underneath answering the one Dean did not ask. (Go Cassie.)

Hearing the word girlfriend, Dean let out the deep breath he was holding, not that he cared (of course not). I mean he was just worried that Cas was a paedophile or something. (Bullshit. I am calling you on that right now.) There was no other reason for his question. (Dean Winchester, do not make me come down there and beat some sense into you.)

"So Castiel, I saw you in here on Monday with Charlie and Jo, what was that all about?" Benny asked deciding to change the conversation from Dean's rather obvious jealously (yeah it was a bit right?) and glossing over his friends behaviour towards the man he was pretty sure he had slept with. (Definitely has.)

"It was Charlie's book group, she invited me to join." Castiel responded absently still looking at Dean who would not meet his eyes. He had no idea how to try and make his man see him for who he was, not his sex, or as a possible partner in sex. (You will my dear, have faith.)

"How'd you know Charlie?" Benny asked taking note at the way Dean's shoulders suddenly tensed at the question (of course they did). It seemed he had hit upon a nerve, good. It was time for his friend to get his head out his ass and see the light in his mind. (I am so with you on that one, but I have a horrible feeling that it is going to take more than you and me to do it. But fear not, I have a plan…)

"I met her in a bar and we discovered we had a lot in common." Castiel replied also taking note of Dean's reaction, knowing he was waiting for him to tell them he had met her at his place, after a night of glorious love making, but he wouldn't do that. That was not who he was. (Well done Castiel for taking the high road and all that.)

At those words Bobby raised his eyebrows. He knew full well that Charlie was gay, just as he knew that she mainly frequented gay bars. Therefore if this guy had met her in one of those it stood to reason he too was gay (very much so, yes). Not that Bobby had a problem with that, but maybe that was the cause of Dean's behaviour? (Umm, no.) Maybe he didn't respect the guy's sexuality? No. that didn't sit right in his mind, from what he knew of the kid Dean was not homophobic. So what the hell was his problem? (Oh don't get me started Bobby.)

With that Benny, Bobby and Castiel slipped into a friendly conversation about everyday stuff, and when he had got over the fact that Cas was with him, that the guy Cas had been with was definitely not his date, Dean found himself begrudging joining in. (Really? Begrudgingly? Are you sure it wasn't that you really wanted to talk to Cassie?) In doing so he rediscovered the fun he had the first time he and Cas had met, talking about anything and everything, slipping into a friendly banter with the guy as he once again found the friend who understood him that he had discovered that fateful night when Charlie was speed dating. (Oh thank god. They are talking, it's a first step right?)

By the end of the evening Dean and Castiel found themselves apart from the rest of the group talking twenty to the dozen, both forgetting there last meeting and instead going back to the beginning of the first. And if that conversation happened to include lots of staring into each other's eyes and being oblivious to all those around them, did it really matter in the grand scheme of things? (Oh hell no, in fact it definitely adds to it.)

Bobby on the other hand had found, watching them together thought out the night, an eye opening experience. Because he like Benny saw the attraction between the two, but unlike Benny he was not very surprised by what he saw. He may never have pegged Dean as being that way inclined, but once he thought about it, it made perfect sense to him ( of course it did). It also explained Dean's ridiculous behaviour and his nickname for the other man (so very true). But hopefully after tonight he thought the boy would see what an idjit he had been and sort it out. He and Castiel obviously had a connection, and Bobby was firmly in the belief that they would be good together, if Dean could man up enough to see it too. (Oh Bobby, that is the thing isn't it? can Dean man up enough to see the writing on the wall? Your guess is as good as mine, well not really as I am the writer, lol. Until next time my sweet peas.)


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my darlings I would like to thank AngelisticSatan, tardis-impala-221b-merlin,** **dandan143 and spnfankat81 for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

After the Friday night he spent talking with dean the rest of Castiel's weekend pasted without incident and suddenly he found it was Monday again (oh you've got to love a Monday), and therefore time for him to go to Charlie's book club, again (got to love a book club). Though this time he did so with more of a spring in his step. He and Dean had spent so much time talking and getting to know each other on Friday, surely today would go better than it had last week? (We all live in hope my darling, we live in hope. In fact I'm pretty sure hope is becoming my new best friend.)

Dean on the other hand was fretting (of course he was). He had spent a great night talking to Cas, and he hadn't done anything stupid like get drunk and invite the guy back to his place at the end of it. He was over Cas now he realised. They could just be friends and it would be fine. (Are you sure that it wasn't more because your friends had all stuck around til the very end? I'm thinking it was, personally.) But what was causing his agitation was the friendship that seemed to have blossomed between Cas and Charlie. (Oh Deanie, don't you want to share you Cassie?) I mean that girl thought he should get with the guy, but that obviously was never gonna happen (we'll see). So due to these thoughts over the weekend Monday evening found him propping up the bar at the Roadhouse alone as he watched the door for Cas to arrive for book club with only one aim. To get him to drink with him rather than the girls. (Dear Dean, could you be any more transparent?)

* * *

Castiel walked up to the Roadhouse hoping Dean was there and that he would have a chance to talk to him again. Even if it was just by going up to the bar and getting the drinks in. (Trust me, Dean has a plan to make sure you talk for a lot longer than that.) Taking a deep breath he walked through the door and the first (and only) thing he saw was green eyes trained on him. Dean was here, and he was alone. It would only be polite to go up and say hello, right? (Hell yeah.)

"Hello Dean." he said smiling at the man who hadn't removed his eyes from him since he entered the bar. That had to be a good thing right? (Well…)

"Hey Cas. Here for book club?" Dean asked as casually as he could even if he found himself unable to look away from the blue eyes of the man in front of him. But that meant nothing, he was just trying to keep him from Charlie's machinations. (Oh for god's sake Dean, see the light, ppppleassssse.)

"Yes." Castiel replied not sure what else to say, thinking of moving off to the group of women who were watching avidly. (Of course they are.)

"So what ya reading?" Dean asked trying to think of a way to keep Cas at his side. He wanted to come up with a different topic of conversation, but his mind seemed to have emptied of all thoughts. (I wonder why? Is it cos Cassie is just too cute and adorable and sexy and lovely and… I'm back.)

"Harry Potter." Castiel replied with smile showing Dean the book he had in hand, though from the previous week he had learnt that the purpose of the book club was not to discuss books. (No it's really not.) Still he would show willing, and he loved the Harry Potter books. (Don't we all? they are awesome.)

"Tell me about it." Dean said in a last ditched attempt to keep Cas at his side as he gestured to Ellen to get Cas a drink. He just hoped this worked. Keep Cas away from Charlie that was his plan. (No Dean, your plan is to keep Cas at your side, get it right.)

"Very well…" Castiel replied taking the bar stool next to Dean as a beer arrived in front of him. With that Castiel proceeded to give Dean and detailed description of not just one Harry Potter book, but all seven of them. And while Dean may well have been bored if Charlie had done the same to him, listening to the way Cas described them he found himself fascinated. (More with the man than the works of literature I feel, but I'll let you off. It's Cas, and your talking, together alone and all that.)

The women of the book club watched on eagerly as Castiel sat beside Dean. And that night the topic of their discussion was less Harry Potter and much more Castiel and Dean. (I bet it was you devious wonderful women.)

At the end of the night Castiel discovered he had spent his whole time with Dean rather than the people he was supposed to be meeting, but he did not feeling guilty about doing so. (Of course not, you got to spend the night talking with Dean, that's what we all want.) But he did wonder what this meant for his goals of having a relationship with the green eyed man next to him. Taking a deep breath he decided to take the plunge, after all, all Dean could do was so no. (Yeah, but we all know he wouldn't if you word it correctly my love, which you will, cos I'm writing it.)

"Dean, I have had a fun evening. Maybe we can meet up for a drink again?" Castiel said his heart hammering twenty to the dozen in his rib cage as he tried to keep his breathing from turning shallow. He was not asking Dean on a date, just to go out for a drink, as friends. That was perfectly acceptable, right? (Yes it really is.)

"Yeah sounds good. You got plans tomorrow? Benny and I'll be in here having a drink after work if you want to join us." Dean replied casually making sure Cas knew that there was no chance that it would be a date or any of the crap. Not with Benny with them. (Oh you mean sneaky Benny who likes to moonlight as cupid? No, not a date at all.)

"I would like that." Castiel responded with a smile. He liked Benny and he was more than happy to spend time with Dean and his friend. Maybe it would show him that they could be together without any repercussions. (Oh hope, how you are my friend? I haven't seen you for at least a line or two.)

"Great, so see you tomorrow." Dean replied with a wide smile at the thought of spending time with Cas again, though only cos he was he was becoming a good friend, and no other reason. (Hmmm… you are starting to irritate me Dean. Now what to do?... oh Balthazar, wherefore art thou Balthazar…)

With that agreed Castiel and Dean parted ways. It was the start of what became a rather regular thing of Dean and Cas meeting for drinks in the Roadhouse. And when I say regular, I mean every night of the week. (Well it's a good way for them to spend their time me thinks.) And the one time Benny joined them he felt very much like third wheel, not that he worried about that, he just slipped away after one drink leaving Dean and Castiel to it. Not that either of them noticed. (Well that really does put paid to your idea that this isn't all about Cas now doesn't Dean? hello? Dean? Oh hell, he ain't listening, he's too busy staring into Cas' big blue eyes to hear.)

So this was how Dean and Cas spent the next week of their developing relationship, not that Dean would admit to idea that was what it was (of course not). And it would have continued in that vein, with them becoming friends and pretending that they had no attraction for each other… but for Cas roommate. Balthazar had been sitting on the side-lines long enough in his mind (mine to, come join the party darling). It was time for him to join in on the fun, or have a little fun, either worked in his mind. (Yes! Balthazar please help them, or bang their heads together… or lock them in a room until they admit the truth, whatever I cede to your superior power of meddling, for the next time at any rate. Later's my loves.)


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello my dears, I would like to thank Tiddo-mus and AngelisticSatan for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, and it's time for Balthazar to put in an appearance, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Balthazar had watched as every night Castiel came back from having a friendly drink with Dean with stars in his eyes. In fact he was pretty sure the amount stars in them had increased over the week, if that was at all possible (I'm sure it is). Therefore when Castiel returned Friday night at the same time as he had ever other night that week, with the same smitten look on his face Balthazar decided he had had enough. (Me too, but what ya gonna do about it hu?) From what he could see Cassie and Dean would get nowhere fast the way they were going (true). No, what Deanie needed was a gentle push, or maybe not so gentle shove in the direction of his best friend (oh hell yes). Now he went through many ideas but in the end he came up with a rather blunt and forceful way to do as he wished. It wasn't that subtle (trust me not subtle is good when dealing with Dean), but he had come to the conclusion that Dean needed his eyes opened with a sharp jolt of shock (see we have like minds and everything). If this didn't work, then he had no idea what would. (I'm sure it will, it had better or I'm giving up and moving to… Maui, isn't that were everyone goes when they need a break?)

Therefore when Castiel left the apartment on Saturday night for his meeting with Dean, as friends drinking in the bar, Balthazar followed him. Time to prime the defibrillators and deliver the shock of Dean's life, hopefully it will wake him up. It had better, otherwise Balthazar might just kidnap the man and hold him until he admitted the truth. He did not want his Cassie getting hurt. (You go my dear, you do what you have to to get Dean's head with the program.)

Castiel on the other hand had no idea what was going to happen. He was happy to be seeing Dean and that they had fallen into a friendly relationship, though he wasn't sure how to broche the subject of making it… more (but Balthazar does, *cue evil grinning from the writer*). But that did not matter, he was just enjoying Dean's company, surely it would work itself out eventually right? (If Balthazar has anything to do with, then yes my darling, it will and soon.)

* * *

Balthazar watched through the door as Castiel approached Dean at the bar and smiled such a sickly sweet smile it was enough to make him bath (not now, you have a job to do, be sick later). But he wasn't here for that, he was here for Castiel. Therefore he took a deep breath against what he was about to do and pushing back his shoulders he walked into the bar as if he owned the place. He banged the door deliberately against the wall so everyone there would know he had arrived (oh yeah, everyone knows when Balthazar arrives). And then he turned to Castiel and putting on his most smouldering look, he walked towards his best friend. (Umm, Balthazar? Sorry to interrupt and all that, but what exactly is you plan again? Just wondering… you know, if this really is a good idea.)

* * *

Castiel had heard Balthazar's entrance, in fact he doubted anyone could miss it, but before he could say a word Balthazar turned to him with him best come to bed with me look. What the hell? (Well… you'll see?) Since when had Balthazar fancied him? (Okay he really doesn't, as far as I know at any rate.) Come to think of it, since when had Balthazar fancied men in general? (Yeah again going with he doesn't, I think.) But before he could formulate a way to ask these questions of his best friend he found him in front of him.

"Cassie, darling. It has been too long." Balthazar uttered in his most sultry voice before he placed his lips on Castiel's extremely surprised open ones. (Umm okay, that's one way of greeting the guy I guess.)

"Balthazar, what the hell are you doing?" Castiel asked pulling away from the kiss his friend was giving him. They had never kissed, never wanted to kiss, so why the hell was Balthazar behaving as if they did? (I only have one word for you Castiel, its Dean.)

"Oh Cassie, playing hard to get I see. But you don't have to my love. I am all yours." Balthazar replied with a loving smile, moving in so he could capture Castiel's lips once more. Oh this was more fun than he had thought it would be, and hey Cassie wasn't that bad a kisser, for a guy. (Of course he isn't. Just don't get to comfortable right? Remember the plan.)

"But I don't want you." Castiel squeaked thoroughly alarmed by this development. Balthazar was his best friend. And that was it. (Oh Cassie, I love your innocence sometimes.)

"I know you do Cassie, I am the only one you want." Balthazar replied moving in for another kiss wondering if and when the douche at Castiel's side would decide to save him. It had better be soon, because if not he had a feeling that it wouldn't be long before Castiel came to his senses and killed him. He would prefer not to be dead, personal preference and all that. (Come on Dean, get your ass into gear. See the light, move towards enlightenment, plllleasssse I beg you.)

* * *

Dean had watched the guy arrive and wondered who the douche was, but when he had approached Cas, Dean had felt a surge of jealously roar through him as if someone was burning him with a white hot poker. And this time he couldn't ignore it, however much he wanted to. (Well now, that's a good start) But it wasn't until he realised that Cas wasn't reciprocating this guy's advances that that jealously turned to anger (yessss). Oh hell no. No one touched his Cas without his say so (your Cas is it?), and if he had his way, no one touched his Cas but him (now that is what we're talking about). Ignoring what those words actually meant he moved, pulling the guy, Balthazar away from Cas and inserting himself between them.

"He ain't interested, I think you should leave." Dean growled with fire in his eyes. (Oh goody this is getting interesting.)

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Balthazar asked with belligerent determination, hoping that his words would make Dean see the light. (Oh hope how are you my friend? are you going to favour us today by any chance?)

"I'm his boyfriend. Why? Who the hell are you?" Dean snapped back, completely unaware that everyone in the bar was watching his every move and word avidly. (Of course they are. With that entrance, everyone wants to know who Balthazar is.)

"It seems I'm the one who has missed out." Balthazar conceded trying to keep his look of glee of his face. "You ever tire of this… man, call me Cassie, I'll be there." He finished with before blowing a kiss to his best friend who looked as if he was ready to kill him (wait Cassie, don't judge him til you see the fallout). With that done he turned and sauntered back out of the door, he just hoped Dean acted on the feelings he had felt when he was 'with Castiel'. If not he might just have to put in another performance until he did. (I'm starting to think you enjoyed that a little too much my dear.)

"Thank you Dean, though you did not need to tell him you were my boyfriend, he is actually-" Castiel started to say, trying to think of a way to explain who Balthazar was and his crazy ass behaviour. (Good luck with that.)

"No Cas. I don't want to hear it. He's an ass, what the hell were you doing getting mixed up with him?" Dean asked cutting him off. He didn't want to hear Cas justifying the guys behaviour. No one should ever be like that, you did not force yourself on people, simple as. (Truer words are never spoken.)

Castiel looked at Dean and saw the emotions in his eyes. If he was right, the primary emotion that made Dean act was not defence of a friend, but jealously (yep). Balthazar may well had just given him the perfect opportunity to further his and Dean's relationship (again I'm going with yep), and however much he hated lying to the man next to him, if he had to to get Dean to realise what they could be, then he knew he would (now you've got it my darling). He just hoped this wouldn't come back and bite him (it won't, if you make Dean love you before he finds out). So taking a deep breath and cursing Balthazar in his mind for putting him in this situation he replied in a way that he hoped would be an invitation to Dean to take their relationship forwards.

"I was lonely and he was there." Castiel replied not completely lying, he was lonely and Balthazar was there, being his roommate. (I love the semantics you're using to justify yourself Cassie.)

"Not anymore." Dean responded absolutely even if he had no real idea what he had just said, he was still so caught up in the anger and jealously that had held him when he had seen Balthazar kiss Cas. (Oh look the plan IS working, yeah.)

"Not any more what Dean?" Castiel asked shocking the other man into realising what he had just said. (Oh please god, fate, hope and jealously, please make him see the truth. I can't take it if he doesn't, I will cry. You don't want to make me cry now do you?)

Son of bitch, what the hell was he thinking? He wasn't gay for god damns sake. (Nooooooooooooo.)

"Cas… I like you…" Dean tried to say, trying to think of a way to tell this guy that he really wasn't that way inclined, even if every fibre of his being begged for him to take Cas in his arms and promise to protect him from such lowlifes. (yes, yes, screw your mind Dean, go with your body, please, *the author begs as she rocks gently in the corner she had crawled herself into*.)

"I like you too Dean." Castiel responded not being able to disguise the eagerness in his voice with the words. Yes, this was it. The time they took their relationship further. (You tell him Castiel. you do it for all of us. We need you to do this.)

"Really? Cos you said no the last time." Dean responded without thought though as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it (but you remembered hu? Interesting). He did not care Cas turned him down, he didn't… oh crap, who was he kidding, it pissed him off no end (hallelujah he sees the truth, if only a little. It's a start). Not that he wanted the other guy to know that. (Bollocks. That's all I have to say to that.)

"Because you were drunk and I did not want you to do anything you would regret in the morning." Castiel explained with a smile on his face at Dean's words. His refusal had been on his mind (oh yeah). That was good. That was very good for what he wanted them to be. (Very, very good me thinks.)

"Oh Cas…" Dean replied running his hands over his face as he tried to explain to the man in front of him what he believed to be truth, even if his current emotions, words and behaviour said otherwise.

Taking a deep breath he finally found the words he was looking for. "This isn't me. I ain't gay."

"I never said you were. Can't we just like each other without labels?" Castiel asked with a tilt of his head not even flinching at Dean's words making the other man pause and wonder. (Yes Dean, wonder…)

"I… don't know." Dean finally responded still not sure what was happening, what was going through his mind. (Would you like me to tell you or let you find out for yourself?) All he knew was that he liked the guy next to him, he liked him as more than a good friend, and he liked him more than a good sexy buddy, though he knew he was a good one of those too. His eyes seemed to have been forced open to make him see what had been there, though he had refused to admit it. (That's it Dean, open your eyes, we are all with you as you do so.) He seriously had no idea what to do with all the crap in his mind right then. What to do with all the emotions inside him that he wasn't sure he was ready to define. (Just go with it my dear, I promise it will all be fine in the end.)

"Would you like to? Would you like for us to know each other as more than friends and yet not just for sex?" Castiel asked understanding the turmoil in Dean's mind. It was a revelation when you found you had feelings for someone of the same sex. He knew, he had been there himself, he would not push Dean, but let him come the realisation on his own. As long as he did it, he would be at his side every on every step of the journey. (Oh Cas, you really are one in a million aren't you?)

"I… yeah… I think I would. But I don't want anyone knowing." Dean replied confusion written across his face at the words coming from his mouth which came from his feelings rather than his mind. (Let the feelings rule my darling, let them rule.)

"That is fine Dean. It will be our secret." Castiel responded closing his hand gently over Dean's on the bar and giving it a squeeze before ending the contact. He would be with Dean in secret for as long as it took his man to feel ready to come out. (I love you, you know that right?)

"Our secret, yeah I can do that." Dean replied looking at his hand in wonder, it seemed so cold after Cas had removed his from it. He wanted Cas' hand back again. Wanting the warmth again, but he knew he couldn't have that here (you can you know, just saying). No here they would have to be just friends, even if they had just agreed to be something else, something more.

"Shall we go back to your place now Dean?" Castiel asked knowing what was going through Dean's mind because it was going through his own also. There was no way he could sit here and pretend to be just Dean's friend after the discussion they had had. He wanted to kiss his man, wanted to show him all the joys that same sex relationships had to offer, to once again make love to him. (I bet you do darling, I would too if I was in your situation.)

"Yeah, let's do that." Dean nodded quickly in agreement as his mind conjured up all they could do at his apartment, in his bed. Oh yeah, he wanted Cas, and he wanted him now. (And that's a good thing Dean, remember that, wanting Cas, is a goooood thing.)

With that they paid their tab and left the bar not touching, though they walked close enough it was obvious to all they wanted nothing more than to take each other's hand. And when they got into a taxi to take them to Dean's place they forgot all about secrecy and instead grabbed each other in deep passionate kisses, expressing feelings that had been building over the last week and that were finally allowed to flow. (Yeah, they are finally, kinda together, it's a start right? and that is all it needs, a start. Later's my loves.)


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my darlings I would to thank Katerinaelizabethallan,** **AngelisticSatan,** **spnfankat81, Tiddo-mus, Epinita and dandan143** **for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean woke the next morning cocooned in warmth. For a second he was pleasantly disoriented (yeah I bet you were), but then he remembered what had happened the previous evening. (Noooo stop now, please I beg you, just feel, pleasant happy warm…no? Oh crap.) he remembered how that shit had tried to pull Cas, and how he had intervened, and then the conversation he and Cas had had came rushing back. (Oh dear, I don't see this going well do you?) He had agreed to have a relationship with Cas. No, he had agreed to have a relationship with a friggin' man. What the hell? (Oh for god's sake Dean. I am so done with you, you know that right?) He could feel his body tense as his mind remembered it all, even if it did protest, tying him to relax back and enjoy it... but could he? (Yes.) I mean really? (Yes!) Could he have this? (YES.) Now in the cold light of day when he wasn't being fuelled by… whatever emotions it was that that shit Balthazar caused in him. (that would be jealously Dean, just so just so you know.) Could he really do this, even in the privacy of his own home? (I will try one last time, YES!) He really didn't know if he could. (I give up.)

It was at that point the man wrapped around him spoke in his deep gravelly voice which seemed to effect Dean in a way he didn't understand (I do), a way that went straight to his body and his emotions and seemed to somehow bypass his mind completely. (Thank god for that. Your mind is pissing me off.)

"Good morning Dean. How are you feeling?" Castiel asked. He had been awake for a while now, just watching the man he had in his arms sleep. (Ah how sweet, or creepy depending on the way you look at it really.) He looked so relaxed and beautiful in that state (oh yeah he does). As such he had noticed when Dean's breathing changed and be began to wake. He waited until he knew he was fully awake before he spoke. He did not want to startle him after all. (Good call.)

"Umm, hey Cas. I'm okay… I think." Dean replied with an honesty that shocked him (really? Oh well, you will learn young padawan, you will learn). He should be jumping out of bed and telling Cas it had all been a horrible mistake (oh hell no, you really shouldn't), but he just couldn't make his body do what he wanted it to do. (Yeah, body rules.) Instead it decided to turn round so he was looking into those damn blue eyes, the ones that made his mind scrabble and all coherent thoughts disappear. Oh this was so not good. (Oh it really is.)

"I would suggest you don't think this early in the morning Dean. Instead lie back and enjoy." Castiel responded moving to feather kissing down Dean's jaw making his breathing come faster. (Go Castiel.) So with no other idea of what to do, or more to the point not being able to make his body do anything else, Dean decided to take Cas' advice, and stop thinking for a while, to just let himself feel. (halle-bloody-lujah).

And feel he did (oh yeah you did). They had a very good time that morning, and when he came back to earth Dean found his mind a little less rejecting in the idea of having a secret relationship with Cas. (Good, about bloody time.) Though that might have been because it was still clouded with the pleasure of post-organism sweetness (whatever works). But he started to think that maybe he could do this, he could have what he wanted and no one ever had to know. Yeah, his mind accepted, that would work, maybe. (Hmm, I make no comment, don't want to disillusion you and all that Dean-o.)

Castiel lay there next to Dean and knew he could happily spend the rest of the day like this. (Wouldn't anyone be happy doing that?) Lying in bed with his man while they exploded each other's bodies, but he also knew that they had agreed to have a relationship, not just sex, even if it was only within the walls of this apartment. (Very true. Time to get that sorted I'm guessing, but you sure you don't want to just spend the day in bed with Dean? I'm so totally all for you doing that. No? Oh well…) Therefore after a while Castiel spoke once more.

"Do you have any plans today Dean?" He asked hoping the other man would say no and that they could spend the day together. (Hello hope, long time no see, or at least, at couple lines at least.)

"Umm, no not really. I'm meeting Charlie for a drink later, but other than that I'm free." Dean replied after taking a deep breath. He could do this, he could spend the day in Cas' arms, sharing his bed with him. Yeah, he could definitely do that. (Hell yes you can, but me thinks he has over ideas Dean-o, just please, for me, go with them yeah?)

"So what shall we do?" Castiel asked moving so he was lying on top of Dean's chest and staring into those beautiful green eyes. (See I told you, other ideas.)

"Umm, well, we could continue doing what we are doing." Dean suggested. Not sure what else they really could do. I mean it wasn't like they could go out and have lunch or any of that shit. Hell no, they were not going anywhere together. No chance. (Damn you Dean Winchester, when the hell will you see the truth? Oh yes when I decide you do, sorry, my bad.)

"I was thinking we could maybe have some breakfast, and then watch a movie?" Castiel suggested, wanting to get Dean accustomed to doing things that were un-bed related with him. Wanting to show Dean what they could be together. (I like it Cassie, you do that. And hey cuddling up on the couch with the one you *the author whispers very quietly* love, really not a bad way to spend the day in my mind.)

"Yeah, okay. We can do that." Dean nodded thinking. That was okay, they were still in the apartment, and hey, it wouldn't be any different from watching a movie with a friend. (Are you sure about that Dean-o, cos I might have to question that idea.) It would be just like when he and Charlie would curl up on the couch in a movie marathon. (Umm, I don't think so honey.)

"Good." Castiel replied moving to kiss Dean. It was a sweet kiss, and yet, it was also deep. A way to remind this man what he had agreed to. That when they were in private they were together. (Kiss him Cas, kiss him hard. Get him to see the truth, even if it is one step at a time. He will get there eventually, I hope. Hello again hope *the author waves*.)

Once their lips parted Castiel rolled off of Dean and moved out of the bed, completely unconcerned with his nakedness as he found his clothes and pulled on a tee and his boxers, he would not need anything more while they were in Dean's home after all. (Naked Cas, hmmm… sorry, I'm back now.)

Dean on the other hand lay in the bed, frozen by the view in front of him. (Frozen with lust hey? No? Well you bloody well should be.) Because this was not something he was used to seeing (I think you might need to get used to it darling). A naked man (no, a naked Cas) walking round his room as if he owned it. Damn, what the hell had he got himself into? (The best thing that has ever happened to you, I promise.) But he knew he couldn't back out now. (definitely, no backing out now, cue *evil laugh from writer as she throws her head back as all villains do, not that she is, just saying, really not completely evil*). He had agreed to this thing between him and Cas, and he while his mind still couldn't quite work out why, he knew he would go through with this (oh yes). He would be with Cas when they were here, so he was just gonna have to get used to seeing the guy walking around his apartment with minimal clothes on (oh YES). He could do that, right? (YES, YES, YES.) I mean if nothing else, the view was kinda great. (Oh yeah it is… enjoy my dear, and just think, you could have that view everyday of your life if you let yourself. Just saying… until next time my lovelies.)


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello my angel cakes. I would like to thank AngelisticSatan,** **Tiddo-mus, spnfankat81** **and** **abovely girl for the lovely reviews.**

 **So here is the next chapter, hope you like it fluffy. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

When it came to making their breakfast, even if it was more lunch time, Dean decided it would be best if he did that. At least then his hands would have something to do, and he could concentrate on something other than Cas in his boxers and tee. (Are you sure you want to? Cos if was me, I'd just give him cereal so I could stare at him instead. Just an idea.)

Castiel on the other hand was all for that idea, it gave him the perfect excuse to just stand back and watch Dean as he moved around the kitchen, watch how his t-shirt tightened over his back as he stirred something on the hob (now that's what I'm talking about). Of course he also offered to make the coffee trying to pretend to at least be slightly helpful (good plan), and when he had filled two mugs he moved so he was behind Dean as he placed his coffee next to where he was working. Once the hot liquid was out of his hand Castiel turned his head to place a gentle kiss on Dean's neck and running his hands up his arms and down his back as he stepped away. He couldn't help himself (completely understandable Castiel), and well, maybe it would be good for Dean to get used to him touching him when they were in private. (Definitely a good thing honey. You show him the joys of affectionate touches and smiles, it might just bring him out of his shell, or at least we can live in hope that it will.)

Dean stood frozen in place for half a second when he felt Cas behind him, as he tried to keep his breathing even and his mind clear of panic (there is nothing to panic about boy, trust me). He could do this (yes you can). But when he felt the other guy kiss his neck, Dean couldn't stop his breath from hitching, though whether it was because a guy was kissing his neck and causing him to panic, or more because Cas was kissing his neck and he liked it, he really had no clue (I'm going with the latter personally. Definitely the better opinion in my mind). He also decided it would be best if he didn't try to work it out thank you very much, though he did register how his body seemed to want the contact back when Cas stepped away, but that was just a physical reaction. (But what caused it hey? Me thinks feelings did.) He had no need to analyse it or any of that crap right? (Weeellllll… I really could argue both sides to that one.)

Finally breakfast was cooked and they both moved to the breakfast bar to eat in silence, Dean because, hey there was food, and Castiel because, well he was just enjoying his time with Dean (ah that's so sweet). He was so glad to get this, to be able to have this normalcy with the man he cared for so much, and he couldn't wait until they snuggled up on the couch together to watch movies. (Yeah for snuggling. I do love a bit of snuggling myself.)

* * *

Moving to the living room once they had finished eating Dean asked "what do you wanna watch?" to Cas.

"I don't mind Dean. You choose." Castiel replied settling himself on the couch and pulling his legs under him as he grabbed the fluffy blanket that was lying (so very conveniently I must say) over the back. Oh yes this would be perfect for them to curl up under. (Oh yeah.)

"Okay." Dean responded, though he really had no idea what Cas would like (umm you? just saying). I mean he didn't have much that didn't involve lots of shooting or crap like that, but he finally settled on the new Star Trek movie, I mean everyone liked Star Trek right? (Yes. Especially Chris Pine, umm… sorry got a bit side tracked, but I'm back now.) Putting the disc into the player he turned to find Cas had already made himself comfortable under blanket, having it pulled up so that only his head was exposed. Dean couldn't help it, the sight was just so freakin' adorable he had to smile at the man, who returned the expression full force making Dean blink. Damn did Cas ever have an amazing smile. It light up the room. (Ahhhh how adorable you both are when you let yourselves be.)

Shaking his head Dean moved so he could join Cas on the couch, climbing under the blanket and settling down. As soon as he comfortable Castiel moved closer to him, resting his head against his shoulder making Dean instinctively move his arm so he could wrap it around the man with him (got to love those kind of instincts in my mind). This new position was the one Castiel had hoped for, and as such settled down snuggling close to Dean to watch whatever movie the other man had put on. Not that he felt he would be taking much of it in. (How could you? its Chris Pine in tight clothing, oh yes, you have Dean next to you, okay I'll let you off, this time.) No, he was too busy happily lying against Dean and running his fingers absently across his chest and thigh. Oh yes, this was definitely a good way to spend the day. (Well I can't argue with that, I mean who wouldn't want to curl up on a couch with Dean freakin' Winchester hum?)

And Dean, well his mind was fully occupied by the man's hands as they moved (I bet it was). Feeling as if his skin burnt every place they touched him (oh goody), making him become decidedly heated as the movie went on (just the way we like you Dean-o). In fact all he could think about was maybe seeing if Cas wanted to go back to bed once it was finished, if he could wait that long at any rate. (Patience is a virtual Dean.)

Of course when this suggestion was put to Castiel, he was more than happy with it (well duh! Of course he was). Who would say no to spending more time in bed with Dean? (Not me, that's for sure.) He had done what he needed to do, got the man used to being with him in a normal settling, now it was time to return to the other form of fun they could have together. (Naughty little Cassie, have fun kiddos.)


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello my angels and demons. I would like to thank tardis-impala-221b-merlin, abovely girl, AngelisticSatan, Tiddo-mus and spnfankat81 for the wonderful reviews.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. And before you read it I would like to apologise for the really bad joke at the end, I just couldn't not, you know?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

After their love making Castiel knew he needed to leave (no, don't go Cassie). Dean was meeting Charlie that evening and as much as he wanted to go with him, he knew he couldn't. (Why not hu?) They both needed their space to think about what had happened and what they had agreed to, plus he needed time so that he could make sure he didn't accidently show affection for Dean in public. He had promised to keep it private, and that meant he needed to take the time so he could close his feelings up in a box before they met outside of Dean's apartment again. (Oh okay, I'll let you off, this time.)

And so Dean and Castiel made their bitter sweet farewells, Dean finding he a had strange feeling inside him about Cas going. It was… well it was like he didn't want him to go. But why should he feel that way? (Umm, maybe cos you like him? just putting it out there.) Yeah sure they had had a fantastic day, he had to admit that (yeah you bloody well do need to admit it). Just as he knew that he would look forward to the next one they had together, but it wasn't like he and Cas could lock themselves away in his apartment forever (on that at least darling, we can agree). They had to go out into the real world where they weren't together. And hey, it wasn't as if this… whatever it you'd call what they were doing (relationship might be the word your looking for there Dean-o) would ever become something serious. That was not gonna happen. (Really, how sure are you about that? want to bet on it? I could do with some money.)

* * *

Therefore Castiel returned to his own apartment. As he got to the door he checked the time, wondering if his roommate would still be home, or if had gone out on the pull already. (Who knows with Balthazar? He does do the strangest of things.) Castiel wasn't sure which he would prefer most. I mean on the one hand he really didn't want to deal with Balthazar being all smug at getting him and Dean together (I'm thinking smug might be an understatement), but on the other he really wanted to rip into his best friend for the kissing thing. Because there was no way he would ever let him live that one down. (You have a naughty streak Castiel Novak, did you know that? I wonder where that comes from? Oh yes, your Gabriel's brother, forget I asked.)

He internal debate was solved by him unlocking the door and finding Balthazar there in front of him, leaning against the doorway to the livingroom with a seriously smug grin on his stupid face. (Now, now Castiel, let's not go calling him names shall we?)

"Stay away from Balthazar." Castiel said warily as he closed the door and removed his coat and shoes making sure he stayed out of arms reach of his friend. He did not want him deciding to try and kiss him again, not that he truly thought he would, but he really wouldn't put anything past Balthazar. (Don't worry Cassie, he only did that to get you and Dean-o together, you'll be fine, I promise.)

"Why Cassie? You saying you didn't like our first kiss? I'm heartbroken." Balthazar replied his grin getting even larger at being able to wind Castiel up. It was his favourite pass time after all. (And there I was thinking your favourite pass time was getting him together with Dean-o. Oh well, that's me told isn't it now.)

At his words Castiel narrowed his eyes and tilted his head as he stared at his friend, trying to make him uncomfortable, not that it worked. It never did. So with a shrug he responded to Balthazar's words with a sickly sweet smile on his face.

"It's more a case that if you get within arm's length of me I might be tempted to kill you."

"And yet, I'm guessing my plan worked considering you are coming back a whole twenty-four hours after you left." Balthazar counted with. He knew his friend didn't mean it, I mean come on, he threatened to kill him at least once every couple of days (and are you really surprised about that? I'm surprised it isn't more often myself). Of course be had never jumped the guy before, but it had all been in a good cause, and Castiel was the one who got rewards for all his hard work. Was a thank you really too much to ask for? (Umm, I'm going with yeah, it really is.)

"I don't care if it worked. You ambushed me." Castiel replied pointing his finger at his friend and glaring at him for all he was worth, even if he wasn't really that pissed anymore. He could still pretend. It was fun. (Go, go, Castiel.)

"Oh Castiel, trust me, I enjoyed it about as much as you did." Balthazar responded with an exaggerated shudder as he remembered the feel of his friend's lips under his. Yeah he was glad he didn't have to do that again. (Are you sure? Good! Cos he belongs to Dean so there.)

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure you enjoyed winding up Dean a lot more than I did." Castiel crossing his arms as he tried to keep up the affront in his voice.

"True, but then I'm sure you enjoyed the outcome much more than me, so I would say we're even." Balthazar replied with. He knew Castiel wasn't really that pissed with him, if he had been he wouldn't still be standing there talking to him. Hmm, it was a good thing his plan worked really, otherwise he would have had one very angry Cassie to deal with. And he preferred to not deal with that, like ever. (Very wise. Don't make Castiel angry, it will not end well, for anyone I feel.)

"I will remember this Balthazar, and one day, when you least expect it, I will return the favour." Castiel said with a nod deciding he had had enough of being cross with Balthazar. Instead he moved towards his room so he could change out of the clothes he had been wearing the night before when he left to meet Dean. (Probably a good plan.)

"Ooohhh, now that sounds interesting." Balthazar called after him making Castiel turn to him with a raised eyebrow. (Oh dear, why did you say that Balthazar?)

"Are you sure interesting is the word you want to use?" Castiel asked sweetly wondering how and when he could take the get pleasure of exacting his revenge on his friend. (Castiel behave, just think of Dean, without Balthazar you wouldn't be with him. Just think of Dean…)

"It's the only one I will say out loud." Balthazar conceded. He didn't want Cassie planning his revenge too much, he was after all Gabriel's younger brother, and he had learnt far too much from that man about such things. Or far too much if you happen to be the one on the receiving end of it at any rate. (Yep, my thoughts exactly. Never cross a Novak.)

At his words Castiel tilted his head at him wondering whether to make Balthazar squirm. But he really couldn't be bothered. He had just spent a whole night and day in Dean's arms because of him, he really should let him off. (That's right, you probably should. Not saying you will mind you, but you should.)

"Very well. What are you plans for tonight?" He asked instead, returning his journey to his room.

"Well I was going to take my best friend and roommate out to get him a man, but it seems I don't need to do that now, so Netflix and chill?" Balthazar responded following Castiel down the corridor and propping himself up on his doorframe as they could continue organising their evening. He was kind of glad to have a chance of spending some time with Castiel, he hadn't really seen the guy that much the last week after all. (Ah, did you miss your friend? How sweet.)

"Sounds like a plan, I'll order the pizza, then jump into the shower." Castiel replied grabbing his phone from his pocket.

"Yes please do. I would prefer not to share the couch with someone who smells of sex and Dean thank you very much." Balthazar responded moving quickly out of the way when he saw a pillow heading in his direction, it hit the wall harmlessly rather than hitting him. (No comment on that, just you must has some good reflexes.)

"Really? Because I can't think of any better smells. Well as long as it's Dean smelling of sex with me at any rate." Castiel said when Balthazar came back into sight with a smirk on his face for his friend. Well it was his fault for starting the topic of conversation in his mind. (Very true my dear, very true.)

"Ah sassy Cassie, how I have missed you. Make sure you order me extra olives." Balthazar replied with a roll of his eyes as he moved from Castiel's room heading to the livingroom so he could see what he could find for them to watch on Netflix.

"And do you want sausage on that as well?" Castiel called after him making Balthazar stop and sigh. He should have expected Castiel to start with the bloody sausage jokes. There was no way his friend was going to let this one go. (Nope, he really isn't, sorry for not being sorry?)

"Really? Sausage jokes? From you?"

"I am well aware I like sausage, I just never realised you did too." Castiel replied innocently before quickly closing his door with a smirk on his face so he managed to get the last word in. He really didn't want Balthazar to do or say anything else. (Really? you two are like a couple of kids, you know that right?) So instead he turned to his phone to order pizza for dinner, and he then made his way into the shower, where he spent a good amount of time with his eyes closed as the water ran down him, his mind far away remembering the amazing day he had had with Dean. (Ahh Cassie in the shower… thinking of Dean. Sorry forgot to finish that sentence then. I got a little distracted. And with that wonderful image I will leave you for now. Sweet dreams y'all.)


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello my dear. I would like thank abovely girl, NerdySpaceBean and Tiddo-mus for the lovely reviews.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean sat at the booth of the roadhouse with Charlie, trying really hard to listen to whatever it was she was saying. He thought it had something to do with some doctor, but she kept saying Doctor Who, so he was seriously confused. (Shame on you Dean for not knowing Doctor Who, I mean really?) He was especially confused considering he wasn't really listening to a word of it. His mind kept going back to a certain blue eyed teacher, naked in his bed (understandable I have to say). No, he wasn't gay god damn it. (Bloody hell Dean, are you trying to piss me off hmm?) Why was he thinking about him? (BECAUSE YOU LIKE HIM!) But no matter what he tried to tell his mind, every time he pulled himself back to the conversation he found within minutes he was once again thinking of Cas (I'm really not seeing the problem with this). Thinking of the feel of his lips on his neck when he was cooking breakfast, the feel of him as they curled up together under the blanket on the couch. The feel of his naked skin against his own. Damn it. What the hell was wrong with him that he couldn't get this guy out of his mind? (Nothing is wrong with you Dean, get that through your thick skull, please.) He needed to stop this right now. Of coursed at that thought his body screamed at him (as well as this author), as did a part the of his brain he tried really hard to ignore, you know the bit which dealt with feelings (yes feelings are good Dean, go with the feelings, see the light my child). So no he couldn't just never see Cas again (hell no), he knew he wouldn't be able to do even if he really wanted to. Son of a bitch. What was he going to do to get this guy out of his mind? (Are you really sure you want him out of your mind? Just asking.) That was when he had his epiphany... maybe, maybe if he spent more time with Cas he could get him out of his system for good... yeah that could work, and it was a least a plan his body and mind agreed to. (Yeah, and you're not delusional at all are you Dean-o?)

So when he and Charlie parted ways, Dean thankful that the girl didn't mention Cas once during their drink, he pulled out his phone and called the number of a certain blue eyed man.

* * *

Castiel was lying on the couch having fought Balthazar for it and won, watching arrow. He wasn't really sure what the show was about considering they seemed to have started on season two as Balthazar had watched season one while he wasn't around, but he had decided he was in agreement with the girl, Felicity, when she said she liked watching Oliver on the salmon ladder (oh me too). I mean who wouldn't like watching an attractive half naked guy working his muscles. (Completely in agreement with you there. just imagine if it was Dean…)

Suddenly his phone starting ringing (speak of the devil), making him frown as he saw it was almost midnight, who would be calling him this late? Reaching for it he almost fell of the couch when he saw whose name came up on the caller id.

"Who is it?" Balthazar asked pausing the episode they were watching. He didn't want to miss any of it because Castiel was on the phone (understandable), and hey he managed to get it so it paused on Felicity's face, and she was hot it his mind. (Very true she is.)

Castiel waved his hand at Balthazar to shut up as he answered the phone as quick as he could.

"Hello Dean." He said glaring at Balthazar as he smirked and lead back in his chair to listen to the conversation. (Balthazar behave, you don't want to ruin all your hard work, or your kissing Cas now do you?)

"Cas, hey, umm, I didn't wake you did I?" Dean said down the phone, now that he was talking to Cas he really wasn't sure what to say. Well that wasn't true, he knew he wanted to see the guy, but he didn't want to make this sound like some sort of booty call or any of that shit. (Are you telling me it's not Dean? I mean really?)

"No Dean, I was just watching TV." Castiel replied with a smile at the sound of Dean's voice. He sounded so unsure Castiel just wanted to put him at ease. (Aw bless.)

"Right awesome." Dean responded though he didn't say anything more, he was trying to work out how to say what he wanted to say. (Just do it Dean, have courage my son.)

"Dean why did you call?" Castiel asked after a pregnant pause. He wasn't sure what was going on, I mean Dean had been out with Charlie tonight, was she still there? Had Dean told her about them and maybe wanted him to meet up with them so they could be together? (Sorry Cas, but he's really not there yet, or hell, he's not even in the same area code as there.)

"Oh yeah, umm, I was thinking I could come over, and we could spend some time together." Dean replied cringing at his words. There was no way that didn't sound like a booty call. (That's because it is honey.)

"I can meet you at your apartment in half and hour if you like." Castiel suggested doing a quick calculation in his head on how long it would take him to get dressed and find a cab as he pushed his disappointment down at the knowledge Dean hadn't told Charlie about them. (It will happen, I promise, it will happen, sometime.)

"Why can't I come to yours Cas?" Dean asked with a frown as he stood outside the bar. He had strange feelings inside him he didn't know how to define, it felt as if something was wrong about this, something dirty almost, but not quite. He really didn't understand it, all he knew was that Cas had been to his, so why couldn't he go to Cas'? (Well now, about that…)

"I have a roommate. I thought you wanted to keep us a secret." Castiel replied glaring at Balthazar daring him to say a word. He did not want Dean to know exactly who he lived with. It would ruin any chance they had of being together if he had thought he had been set up. (Um, question: How are you going to keep Balthazar a secret forever? Just wondering, because you and I both know the shit will hit the fan at some point. Mainly because I am the author, and I'm not that nice really.)

"Right yeah I did. Okay, my place in half an hour." Dean responded finding the strange feeling didn't disappear with Cas' explanation. But it should have. I mean he was the one who didn't want anyone to know, so of course Cas was keeping to the promise he had made to him. There was nothing wrong with that, so why did Dean feel as if Cas was shutting him out of his live by not introducing him to his flatmate? That was what he wanted… wasn't it? (Good question Dean, is this really what all you want from Cas?)

"I will see you then." Castiel replied with a smile on his face as hung up. He was going to see Dean again, he was going to have sex with Dean again, and maybe they could spend tomorrow like they did today, together having fun. (We can hope now can't we Cassie.)

"Someone got a booty call." Balthazar sing-songed as Castiel hung up. He couldn't keep the smirk of his face as his friend turned to glare at him. (Behave Balthazar.)

"At least one of us did. You'll have to entertain yourself with fictional characters instead." Castiel replied turning his glare into a smirk of his own as he raised his eyebrow and turned to the paused screen of the TV. (You are as bad as each other my dear, and there is nothing wrong with entertaining yourself with fictional characters she says while writing fanfiction.)

"Oh catty Cassie. Behave or I'll let Deanie know exactly who your roommate is." Balthazar responded smirking like a Cheshire cat. Oh yes, he had the best thing to hold over his friends head. (Really? your supposed to be friends.)

"You wouldn't dare." Castiel glared as he sat up. Giving his friend a look that if it could kill, would have done so. (Oh Castiel, you know Dean is going find out at some point right? just saying.)

"How sure are you of that?" Balthazar asking with a raise of his eyebrow. Two could play at this game. (I give up.)

"I could always kill you, then you certainly couldn't talk." Castiel commented amiably as he stood to make his way out of the room. He had to get ready to go and met Dean.

"True, but then who would you have to keep you company?" Balthazar asked as he walked out of the door thinking he had bested his best friend. Therefore he wasn't prepared when Castiel suck his head back round the door and replied to his question with a smirk of his own.

"Dean."

With that last word said Castiel carried on his journey to his room. He needed to change out of his pj's and into something sexy before he went to Dean's home. Oh yes, this evening had just taken a definite turn for the much better in his mind. (You have fun with Cassie, and we'll see you soon.)


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank abovely girl and Tiddo-mus** **for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So, sorry about the long time this chapter has been in coming. I had a serious Case of writers block with this story, but I think I have it sorted out now. I at least have a plan for the rest of it, which is always a good start.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel arrived at Dean's apartment wearing his favourite shirt and jeans. He couldn't wait to see his man again. Dean couldn't agree with that sentiment more, and as such it didn't take long for them to make their way to his bedroom, and for Castiel's favourite clothes to be littered on the floor along with Deans own. (you two are terrible, you know that right?)

* * *

When they were done they lay back, with Castiel resting his head on Dean's chest as he listened to his heart beat, and the other man trying to find his mind enough to think. (NO, not the mind, please I beg you, do not think Dean.) Or maybe it was better if he didn't, maybe he should just enjoy having Cas lying half on top of him, drawing strange shapes on his chest with his fingers. (Yes, that is definitely better. Let your mind rest Dean, and just enjoy. Please?)

"What are you plans tomorrow Dean?" Castiel asked hoping he would say nothing so they could spend the day together again. He had liked it so much, he could never get enough of spending time with Dean. (Quite right Cassie. Quite right.)

"Um well, I'm volunteering at the hospital in the afternoon." Dean replied trying to remember what his plans were. He knew he had some, but his mind was a bit fuzzy on the details. He blamed it on the drink. (I blame it on the man in your arms, but each to our own.)

"Oh." Castiel responded feeling a little upset he wouldn't get to spend time with Dean, though he did respect him for what he did for the children at the hospital. (Understood. He is lovely, when he's not being an idiot that is.)

"Why don't you come with me?" Dean asked without thought, though when he turned to look at into the blue eyes of Cas, he saw the same surprise he was feeling at what he said. Why the hell had he asked that? (Because you like him and want to spend more time with him maybe?)

"Really?" Castiel asked in shock that Dean would invite him to join him on something outside of the apartment. Join him on something that was so… a part of who dean was.

"Yeah, I mean if I bring you as a friend, I can't see them having problems with it. Plus you're a teacher so…" Dean rambled wondering what he was doing. His mind really must had taken a holiday or something if he was suggesting Cas come with him to see the kids. This was crazy, and it wasn't what they were to each other. They had there… relationship, but he knew it couldn't leave these walls. So why was he inviting Cas to go with him to the hospital? (Really? I am so getting fed up with answering these questions. So once again, you like him.)

"I would like that Dean, thank you." Castiel replied with a smile. Dean wanted to spend time with him outside of bed and he couldn't be happier. (Me too, we'll just ignore his opinion on this for now I feel.)

"Alright then." Dean responded still trying to work out where his suggestion had come from. But it was too late to take it back now (definitely). It seemed he would be taking Cas with him to the hospital the next day. They should probably get some rest in that case. The kids could be exhausting, especially the ones who couldn't get out of bed. (Aw, you're so sweet.)

* * *

Dean woke the next morning to find his eyes meeting the blue one of Castiel who smiled up at him from his chest where he was resting on his hands.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Dean mumbled not exactly sure how to form a coherent word when he had just woken up.

"No. I was counting your freckles." Castiel replied with a smile. He loved Dean like this, still full of sleep. It made him even more gorgeous in his mind. (Is that even possible? Just wondering.)

"And that's not creepy at all." Dean responded with a sigh, but he couldn't help the sleepy smile appearing on his lips at Cas' answer. It wasn't one he had ever expected to hear, but it felt good, for some reason. (And here we go again, once more with feeling people, YOU LIKE HIM. How many times do I have to say this?)

Castiel then moved so his lips were on Dean's, starting their morning exercise before they had to get up and grab some food before heading out to the hospital. And Dean, feeling Cas kiss him didn't even think to say no. In fact he didn't think at all. (Which is the best thing in my mind.)

* * *

Dean was helping one of the older kids settle down when a nurse came up to him with a smile.

"Your friend is really good with the children." She said directing his attention to Cas, who was surrounded by the younger ones, he even had one boy who had an IV in his arm on his lap, as he read them a book. Even across the ward Dean could hear how he changed his voice for the different characters, engaging all those around him in the story. Captivating there imagination and letting them slip away from the where they were and why, for a little while. It truly was a gift.

"He's teacher, so I guess it comes with the job." He replied to the nurse giving her his famous charming smile, not that she registered it when she turned back to him.

"That's not been my experience. You're a luckily man." She responded before moving off to help the child in the next bed sit up. Dean just stood there. Had that really just happened? (Yes.) Was it really that obvious that he liked Cas? Wait, what? He didn't like Cas, well he did, but not that much right? (Oh for god sake). He couldn't work out how the nurse had seen through his very careful façade. How had she known that he and Cas were… whatever they were? (Because even a blind person can see it.) Turning back to look at the man in question their eyes met as Castiel looked up at the same time. He smiled widely at Dean before returning to the story causing Dean's heart to clench in his chest. What the hell? (Ohhh). What was wrong with him? (Nothing my dear, nothing.) Was he having a heart attack? (Definitely not.) No. he knew he wasn't… but this feeling, it wasn't something he had never experienced before, but he had a horrible idea that maybe, just maybe he cared for Cas far more than he thought he did. Far more than he should. (Hallelujah. Thank Chuck. Finally. Yes you do, now deal with, please, for us?)

That idea scared the crap out of him as nothing else could. He wasn't gay, so how could he feel this way for a guy? (No, please no more.) What the hell was his problem? (I can give you a list if you would like, the first one being dean-ial.)

He didn't know, couldn't work it out, and decided that right now, in the paediatrics wing of the hospital really wasn't the right place to try (okay I'll give you that one). He would think about it later, see what he could work out when he was alone. But right now he needed to help the kids. That was what he was here for. Everything else could wait. (And wait it will, until next time.)


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Tiddo-mus and spnfankat81 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean hadn't had much time alone to do the thinking he had wanted, but that didn't seem to stop his mind from going round and round in his head. Didn't stop him wondering as he lay with a sleeping Cas in his arms that night, wondering when the other guy gave him a kiss goodbye that morning. Wondering as he washed the fire truck and made sure it was fully stocked. Wondering as he sat at the bar of the road house Monday after work with Benny at his side. (And just what is it you are wondering my friend? Have we had a break through? I bloody well hope so. I can only take so much.)

"Alright brother. What's on your mind?" Benny asked having had enough of Dean's distraction all day at work. He didn't know what the problem was, but he hoped he could help his friend work it out. He needed him to work it out. They couldn't be distracted at work, it just wasn't done. They were firemen after all. (Very true Benny, very true. Maybe you could help him see the light.)

"What? Nothing I'm fine." Dean replied pulling his mind away from trying to work out what it was he felt for Cas. What he wanted to feel for the guy, and what he was ready to accept he felt for him. (Acceptance is good Dean, embrace it, love it. For little old me?)

"And I'm a vampire. Come on Dean, you can't fool me. Talk to me." Benny responded with a roll of his eyes at the words. If Dean really thought he would believe that then he had another thing coming. (Go Benny.)

"How do you know?" Dean finally whispered not even sure if he had spoken the words loud enough to be heard. Not sure he wanted them to be heard.

"How do you know what?" Benny asked picking up on the whispered question with ease. He was paying a lot of attention to his friend after all.

"That you care for someone." Dean grounded out through gritted teeth. But he couldn't blame Benny for asking, he was the one who had started this and maybe his friend could help him understand what he was feeling. He was doing a crap job of trying to work it out on his own. (I think it's more a case that you are refusing to believe what you come up with personally, but that is just me.)

"Care for someone how?" Benny asked again determined to get Dean to say the words he knew he meant. But there was no way he would have this conversation without getting Dean to admit it. Nope not going to happen. The guy needed to get out of denial. (Oh look, we're on the same wavelength Benny dear, isn't that good?)

"Love them okay? How do you know when you love someone?" Dean growled. He didn't want to say that word, because he wasn't sure that that was what it was. He hoped it really wasn't that. Because he couldn't feel that for Cas right? (Oh no not again.) He really hoped that what he was now feeling for Cas wasn't love or anything remotely related to it. But he had a horrible idea that it might be. That was the only conclusion all his thinking had gotten him, but he still didn't believe it. Because he couldn't love Cas. He was a man for god's sake. He couldn't love a man, right? (Wrong.)

"They make you smile, they challenge you to be the best you can be, you want to spend all your time with them, and the sex is great." Benny replied instantly with a smile on his face as he thought about how his love made him feel. About how she stirred him as no one else ever could.

"Sex can be great without any of that other crap, and the rest you can get from friends." Dean challenged happily. From what Benny had said then what he could was feeling for Cas could just be what you felt for a really good, really close friend, who he just happened to have sex with regularly. That made sense right? (No it bloody well does not. Don't do this Dean, don't go back. You were making such perfect progress. Please don't regress I will cry. And you don't want to make me cry, do you?)

"It's not the same brother." Benny replied with a shake of his head at Dean's words. He knew his explanation left a lot to be desired, but love wasn't something you could describe or put into a box. It was something you felt or you didn't. It really was that simple. (On that I completely agree. Love is a feeling after all.)

"But… how do you know that what your feeling is... more. How is it different than say just being friends with benefits?" Dean asked still clinging to the hope that that was all he and Cas really were. Just friends with benefits, nothing more. Nothing else. (Oh Dean. I think hope is going to be leaving you high and dry soon my dear. Sorry for not being sorry about that.)

"If you love someone they're the one you want to go home with at the being of the evening, not just at the end when you had no better offers, that and the idea of them with anyone else kills you." Benny replied with a shrug trying to think of a way to explain it to Dean that he would understand. Give him something he could see for himself to decide if what he felt was the real deal or not. (I'm thinking it might just be, personally.)

"So you going to tell me who you think you love?" Benny asked when his sentence was greeted by only silence. He had an idea, but he wanted to hear Dean say it. He felt Dean needed to speak the words out loud before he would even consider believing the feelings inside him.

"No." Dean replied simply trying to shut down the conversation with his friend. He didn't even know if he did love Cas, so there was no way he would be telling Benny anything about it. (Dean, really. I just don't know what to do with you.)

Just then the door opened and Castiel walked through, smiling softly at Dean and nodding, but he didn't stop to say hello. He carried on his journey through the bar. Dean was with Benny, and they had to pretend to only be friends in the real world. And Castiel wasn't yet sure he would be able to manage it. Best to carry on and go to book club.

* * *

Dean's eyes followed Cas, he couldn't stop himself. He wanted to stop the guy and pull him to him. Wanted to be the one he spent his evening with, not Charlie and her friends. He wanted him at his side damn it… and in his arms. He didn't want anyone else to think they could have him, because they couldn't. Cas was his. The possessiveness of his thoughts surprised him, but he couldn't stop them coming, no matter how much he tried. (Don't try, just feel my darling.)

Benny had watched his friend's concertation become firmly fixed on the other guy and he knew his idea was right. Dean had gone and fallen in love with his Cas. He didn't really know what was going on between the two, but he knew it was a lot more than just friendship, he had seen that when he had seen them in the bar together before. The question was, would Dean admit his feelings now? He had to at least be thinking about them, after all he had asked him about what love was. Only one way to find out.

"He the one you want to take home tonight?" Benny asked in a conversational tone hoping Dean would answer him honestly while he was distracted watching the other guy greet Charlie and Jo.

"Yeah." Dean breathed before blinking and turning round to Benny with wide eyes as the question registered in his mind as well as his unconscious answer.

"Then that's love, brother." Benny relied with a benevolent smile at the younger man. Glad he had finally found someone, even if it was someone he had never considered he would ever be interested. (Ah Benny, love is love and all that.)

Dean turned away from Benny at his words and found his eyes once more directed at Cas and it was if someone had suddenly broken down a wall inside him and he was flooded with emotions and feelings. A want, no need, to go over and be with Cas. To be close to him and see him smile at him, and only him. (And the angels are singing, let us all rejoice for his eyes are now open and he can finally see.)

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered as the realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. He was in love with Cas. What the hell was he going to do now? (Good question. One I'll answer next time my dears. Night.)


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello my sweethearts. I would like to thank abovely girl,** **, Tiddo-mus and Maga Z for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. I love you guys.**

 **Also if any of you like this style of writing, with the author comment inserts, then I have more. 'To Relieve Boredom' was probably the most popular, followed by 'The Tale of Two Men', which was my first completely AU story. I have many different styles I use depending on what it is I'm trying to say.**

 **Anyway enough from me, here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Charlie sat at the table with the rest of her book club, wondering if Castiel would join them this time or get side-tracked by Dean who she could see was at the bar with Benny. She really wanted to know more about what was going on between the two men. Because she knew something was (right as always my dear). Dean's distraction when they went for their drink at the weekend told her that much. I mean the guy had sat there and allowed her to tell him plot of all the Doctor Who episodes she had watched recently, in serious detail. In fact she was pretty sure he wouldn't have noticed if she had just quoted the show verbatim (probably not).

Oh she had been so tempted to just say Cas to see his reaction. Try to find a way to make Dean tell her what was going on. But she had resisted (well done), after all she could guess. Jo had told her about how much time the boys had been spending together, not to the mention that fact that a blonde British guy had come in and stuck his tongue down Castiel's throat, which apparently didn't go down too well with Dean. (Understatement of the century there, me feels.) Charlie had to say she was impressed with Balthazar's bold move, Cas had said he was going to be a secret weapon, and it seemed to work. But now she wanted to know what had happened after that. What it was Dean had been thinking about when he was supposed to be having a drink with her. (I'll give you a clue. He has blue eyes and messy black hair.)

So she sat and she waited and she watched.

She saw how Castiel reacted when he came in, smiling shyly at Dean but not stopping to talk. Why wasn't he stopping to talk? (Umm, because Dean's an idiot?) Why was he coming over to her table and not spending time with Dean? (Because they are both idiots.) She also saw how Dean's eyes didn't seem to move off of the man as he walked through the bar but he didn't call out. Hmm, she would have to see what she could do about that. They needed to talk if they were ever going to get together. (Talking could be good for them I agree.)

Castiel on the other hand was trying really hard not to look back at Dean as he got to the table and slid into the booth next to Donna and Jodie. As such he became very well aware of the glare Charlie was giving him as she was sitting across from him, but he didn't understand why. She had invited him to join the book club, so why did it seem like she didn't want him there? (Because she wants you to go be with Dean instead. After all let's be honest, that was the whole reason for the invitation.)

Jo, seeing everyone was there stood to go and get the beers in, but when she turned towards the bar her mouth dropped open and she quickly sat back down, causing Charlie who was next to her to turn and see what it was that had caused the reaction. What she saw made her eyes light up. It seemed she wouldn't have to do anything to get Dean and Castiel to talk after all. (Oh goodie.)

* * *

Dean had sat at the bar for about half a second staring at the man he had just realised he was in love with when it hit him. As much as he enjoyed Benny's company it wasn't the one he wanted right then. He wanted to be with Cas, and preferably only Cas, but if he had to share him with a bunch of women… well he could do that. At least he knew none of them would try and take his man away from him (very true). With that decided he gestured to Ellen to get in a round for the book club before making his way over to the table with the beers in hand. Time to spend time with Cas. (Yes, oh yes it really, really is. Go Dean.)

Benny on the other had just smiled after his friend who had left him without so much as a goodbye. But he could forgive him, he was in love and it made you do the craziest things. With that in mind he finished his beer before making his way out of the door. Time to return to his own love, Dean was in good hands, and that was all he ever wanted for his friend. (Castiel will look after him, I promise. He loves him too you know.)

* * *

"Hey got room for one more?" Dean asked as he placed the bottles of beer down on the table and moved so he could slide onto the bench next to Cas even if there was more room on the other side next to Jo. Dean had to say he actually rather liked the tight squeeze forcing him to sit closely to the other man, their legs plastered against each other's. (Yeah I bet you do.)

Castiel didn't know what to think when Dean arrived at the table with beers. Why was he here? (Because he wants to spend time with you my darling.) After all Dean was the one who had said they couldn't be anything in public, and yet now… what was going on? What had changed? (Oh so much Cassie, so very much. Love does that to people you know.) Of course then his mind just stopped working when he felt the pressure of Dean's leg against his own. It was all he could do not to slip his hand under the table and grab the other man's thigh and pull it closer still. (Go on Cassie, I dare you.)

"Hey Cas." Dean said once he was settled turning to the man next to him with a soft smile that he tried to keep off his face but failed at completely. I mean he knew he loved him, but that did not mean he wanted everyone else to know it as well. (Hmmm, I have a feeling you might just fail in that one love, sorry.)

"Hello Dean." Castiel replied with a smile of his own as he stared into those gorgeous green eyes he had said goodbye to that morning. He wanted to reach over and kiss him, but he knew he couldn't do that. They had an agreement and he did not want to break it, even if his body was begging him too. (Oh Castiel, such a gentleman aren't you?)

"So what book we discussing tonight?" Dean asked turning to look at Charlie as he oh so casually raised his arm to lie it across the back of the seat. It wasn't like he was putting his arm around Cas right? It was just a more comfortable way to sit, and if he could feel the edges of Cas' hair teasing the inside of his elbow, well then, that was just a bonus right? (Yes Dean, you did that for purely practical reasons I'm sure.)

Charlie could barely hide her glee at what she was seeing, and what Dean's actions were saying to her, even if no one else had cottoned on yet. Because to her it was as clear as day. Dean was claiming Cas as his, and she couldn't be happier for her friend. But she also knew she couldn't call him on it. She may have had a hand in getting Castiel and Dean together, but what happened now she would leave up to them. Therefore she answered Dean's question, turning the conversation onto books, and other random tangents that always happened when the club got together. Making sure no one spoke of the long looks shared by the two men at the table when they thought no one was watching, nor the way they mainly spoke to each other rather than the group.

Of course the other women there saw it all. But they respected Charlie's unspoken directive to leave the boys alone, though they would demand answers from her later. So they just sat back and watched something they never thought they would ever see. Dean Winchester being captivated by a man. It was better than any book they had supposed read after all. (Yeah I bet it was. So sweet, Dean-o falling in love. See you next time my darlings.)


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank AngelisticSatan and Tiddo-mus for the wonderful reviews.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Later that night, much later, (yeah I bet it was,) Dean was lying in his bed with a wide smile on his face. Mainly due to the strenuous activities he and Cas had just been taking part in, but also due to the fact that he had the man he loved in his arms. Even if he still was having a bit of a hard time getting his head around the fact he really did love him. (Oh god, please don't regress, I will cry if you do.) But no, that wasn't true, (thank Chuck,) no it was more the idea of what would come next in his relationship with Cas that he was finding it hard to work out. Because he knew in theory how relationships went. 1) You met the girl, 2) dated, 3) had sex, 4) got serious and 5) introduced her to your friends and family.

Now, he guessed it should go pretty much the same way when your with a man as well, except he and Cas seemed to have skipped number two and gone straight in at number three (well duh. But we can let you off, its Cas after all), and well, he at least seemed to be well on his way to number four. Which meant next up was number five. Introducing Cas to his friends and family. That same friends and family who had no idea he liked men. Yeah, that would go freaking awesome he was sure. Plus now that he had realised he loved Cas, he wanted to be able to look back at the beginning of their relationship with fond memories, which meant he really would prefer something more than a screwed agreement to have a relationship in private only. Son of a bitch what was he going to do now? (I can give you some ideas if you want.)

"What is it Dean?" asked Castiel turning to look at the other man as he noticed a change in his heartbeat from where his head was resting on Dean's chest. His words pulled Dean from his thoughts which were becoming more and more frantic. Castiel did not know what had changed with Dean, but he knew something had. The fact he had come to join him with the book club earlier had told him that much. And then there was the way Dean had subtly flirted with him. It may have not been much, and most would have dismissed it as nothing. But, this was Dean looking at him that way in public. It was a big deal for the other man. (Oh Cassie, you have no idea how big.)

"Well I was thinking…" Dean started to say coming to a decision as he looked into those blue eyes he had come to love so god damn much.

"Thinking what?" Castiel asked when Dean didn't say anything more. Just lay there staring into his eyes. Not that Castiel minded, he could stare at Dean all day and all night if it was possible. (Aww, so totally agree.)

"Umm well, was wondering if you wanted to go out with me… on a date, say on Friday?" Dean finally managed to get out, not sure if the nervousness that was causing the increase in his heartrate and for his palms to sweat was due to the idea of actually going out on a date with Cas, or if it was from the idea that the other man might just say no. (I'd go with the latter, or at least I very much hope it's the latter.)

"I would like that very much Dean." Castiel responded his eyes lighting up at the idea of actually going out with Dean, on a date. Not just meeting him at the bar and pretending to be friends. No this was a real deal date. Where they would be able to hold hands and do all the things real couple's did. Castiel had no idea what had changed Dean's mind so much that it seemed he was doing a complete U-turn, but right then he didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that Dean **was** taking him out on a date. (Yeah a date. Got to love a date, even if they are doing it a strange way round.)

At Castiel words and the joyful look on his face Dean couldn't help but smile, happy and relieved that Cas had agreed to the date. Of course it was as they settled down for the night that it really hit him.

He was going out on a date with Cas. He was going to go out with his… boyfriend? Partner? Man he loved? Whatever Cas was. They were going to go out. And as the look Cas had on his face filtered once more through his mind Dean realised that Cas would expect him to be romantic with him. Hold his hands, maybe even kiss him in public. Son of a bitch, could he do that? No… but he had to. He loved Cas and he didn't want to lose him or do anything that would drive him away. He had asked Cas out on a date, so he was just going to have to suck it up and deal with being seen with a guy. I mean it was the guy he loved, and he could do that for Cas… right? (Good question my dear. I bloody well hope so.)

* * *

Benny was looking forwards to coming into work on Tuesday morning. He had solved Dean's issues the night before and now that his friend had realised he loved Cas, surely everything would be fine and Dean would be back to normal. No more distraction or worry. Oh yes, today was going to be a good day. (Sorry, but I don't think it's gonna be that easy, do you? I mean really?)

Dean was fretting. It had been less that ten hours since he asked Cas on a date and now he was panicking about where the hell he could take him. He wanted it to be somewhere special, not just for a regular meal or movie, and it wasn't because he didn't want to be seen in public was Cas, well it wasn't totally because of that. (Dean! You love him. You should be proud to be with him. Stop this right now.) No, he really did want to do something special for the man he had only just realised he had fallen in love with.

Benny walked into the firehouse with a smile on his face, whistling to himself, firmly in his happy place. Or at least he was until he saw Dean, sitting there staring into space surrounded by uniforms which he could tell he was supposed to sorting out. What the hell had gone wrong now? (Nothing, just Dean being… well Dean.)

"Hey brother, what's up?" Benny said after a quick internal debate about whether to approach him or not. But he knew he couldn't stay away. He needed Dean back in the game, and he needed it fast. They were firemen for god's sake, people's lives depended upon them.

"Benny, hey." Dean replied pulling himself from his wonderings about where to go on his date with Cas to smile at his friend before he turned back to the work he was supposed to be doing, even if his mind did start to wonder once more. (You are terrible Dean Winchester, you know that right?)

"Come on Dean, talk to me." Benny sighed as he realised his friend and disappeared into whatever was going on in his head again. He had never seen Dean this bad in all the time he had known the guy. What was going on? (Who knows?)

At Benny's words Dean swallowed and looked over at his friend once more. Benny was the one who helped him realise that he was in love with Cas, maybe he could help him out with this problem too? Oh man, he hoped so. (So do I.)

So taking a deep breath Dean said the words which still seemed at little surreal to him. The idea that he had actually done it. (You did, and you are definitely getting there.) "I asked Cas out, on a date. He said yes."

"Well that's awesome. Well done." Benny responded slapping Dean on the back and giving him one of his famous wide southern smiles. He was happy for his friend, happy that he hadn't hidden away from his feelings now he knew they were there. He was also proud of how Dean had obviously decided to take the bull by the horns. (You and me both my love.)

"No. I don't know where to take him. It has to be special Benny." Dean whined desperately as he looked at his friend with fear and worry in his eyes, hoping he had an answer to his latest problem.

One look at him and Benny knew that more was going on than just having no idea where to take Cas on his first date. Dean wanted it to be the perfect date with the man he loved, and for that to happen Dean would have to be relaxed as well. Which from what he knew of his friend, meant somewhere where they would be unlikely to been seen by well, anyone really. Damn. After a few minutes of thinking and dismissing ideas Benny came upon one which could very well be the best idea he had ever had. In fact it was so good, he wasn't sure he wanted to give it to Dean, though one look at his friends face and he knew he would. (Oh that is so very kind of you Benny.)

"What about the tower?" He asked simply staring at his friend and therefore having a front row seat to the show of emotions that made their way across his friends face as his words sunk in. It started with confusion and ending on wide-eyed excitement. Oh yeah that was definitely a show. (I bet it was.)

The tower was an old stone watch tower which the fire department trained at. It wasn't much to look at really, just lots of stairs and flat roof. But it was private, and had potential to be made into the most romantic spot, if you had the right helpers at any rate. And Benny was sure Dean could find himself a helper or two to get the place set up for his date. (Oh I think so, in fact, a certain redhead comes to mind me thinks.)

"The tower?... the tower. Benny you're a genius." Dean whispered when he realised what he, with a little help from Charlie (see he was thinking of a certain redhead too), could do to the place. It would be perfect, because it was in the middle of nowhere so he and Cas would be alone, but it could also be so romantic, lying on the roof and looking up at the stars. Oh yeah, this would be the best date ever, and for the first time since the words left Dean's mouth the last eveing, he couldn't wait for Friday to come round. (Neither can we. Till next time my lovelies.)


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank AngelisticSatan, Death Reader Skylar and Tiddo-mus for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Charlie was somewhat surprised to receive a call from Dean, that was until she heard what he was calling her for. To help him set up his date with Cas. At that Charlie couldn't help but squeal loudly down the phone, almost deafening Dean, he was sure of it. (Me thinks you might be exaggerating a little teeny bit.) But he sensibility refrained from commenting in favour of gaining his best friends help getting everything he had planned ready. (Yes, very sensible Dean, well done.)

Charlie couldn't wait to be able to quiz Dean on all that had happened between him and the other man, and hopefully get to hear all about the wonderful blossoming relationship they were having. And how Dean was going to be introducing Castiel to his friends as his romantic partner sometime soon, sometime very soon. Or at least he had better be in her mind. (Mine to my love, mine too.)

So it was with bouncing exuberance that Charlie waited for Dean to come and pick her up, a box filled with tea lights in her arms. She had no idea why she had a box of candles, just that Dean asked if she could get hold of them for him. Of course that did bring the question of why he couldn't get them himself to mind, but hey, she could get her answers when he arrived. (Yeah you can. We want answers.) Speaking of Dean arriving, Charlie heard the unmistakeable roar of his car coming up the road towards her. Time to find out all the answers she wanted about Dean and Cas. She had been patient enough.

* * *

Dean pulled up beside Charlie who climbed in without thought. One look at her face and he knew he was going to get grilled about him and Cas. But he had expected that, and he was fairly sure he was ready to tell her. Pretty sure… about 70%- no 60% sure. But either way he knew that asking Charlie for her help would mean he wouldn't actually have a choice but to fill her in on his relationship. (Very wise of you.) Of course that wouldn't stop him from trying to evade her questions. (Really Dean? you think that will work?)

"So Dean. What are the candles for?" Charlie asked as she climbed into the front seat placing the box between them.

"You'll see." Dean replied pulling away from the curb, trying to work out how to answer her questions while driving to their destination, or not answer her questions as it might be.

"Okay, but is this your first date with Cas? Or maybe your second, or third?" Charlie asked her excitement increasing with each possibility. She knew after all the Dean had been spending time with Cas, and she really wanted to know where they were in their relationship.

"It's our first official date, okay? Now no more questions until we get there." Dean replied with an exasperated sigh. He didn't think for a minute that she would be able to do as he asked, but he had to try. (Yeah Charlie not asking questions? Don't think that's gonna happen do you?)

"That's so unfair Dean, especially considering all I did to help you." Charlie muttered in a fake cross tone, enjoying the teasing conversation they were having.

"Oh? And what exactly did you do Charlie?" Dean asked looking at her out of the corner of his eye, thinking she was going to go on about inviting Cas to join her book club. But he was surprised to see her eyes widen at his words and she started to act uncomfortable. What the hell was going on now? (Well now, there was this plan… you know what I'll let Charlie explain, just… be nice?)

"Oh umm, well…" Charlie tried to say cursing herself. She really had dropped the ball with that sentence, but she was just so excited about the idea of Dean organising a romantic date with Cas. Because it told her as nothing g else could that he really cared for the guy and that she had been right to set them up. Of course now she was going to have to tell Dean the truth, and she had no idea how he was going to take that. (Be brave my dear. You can tell him. There needs to be no more secrets I feel, I'm sure he will be fine about it all… eventually.)

"Charlie." Dean growled narrowing his eyes at her. There was something he was missing here, and he had a feeling it was something important. (You could say that.)

"I may have taken Cas' number out of your trash can that first morning and then called him and arranged for him to be around you in the hopes of getting you to realise how perfect he was for you." Charlie rushed to say, getting it all out as quickly as she could and then cringing as she saw the dark look descend on Dean's face. (Deep breaths my dear. It will all be fine.)

"You did what?" Dean thundered, his knuckles turning white as they clenched the steering wheel. So that was why Cas had been hanging round the Roadhouse, because Charlie had convinced him that they could be something. Son of a bitch.

"Oh come on Dean. You can't say you're not happy now, does it really matter how you and Cas got together?" Charlie argued setting her shoulders as she glared right back at the man driving. He was happy, all she had done was help him get there. It wasn't like he would ever have done anything about it on his own after all. Someone had to do something to help him find happiness. She had and there was nothing wrong with that. (Too right. You stick to that my love.)

"I can't believe you did that. No actually scratch that, I can believe you did that." Dean replied with a shake of his head as he let out his anger with a sigh. She was right damn it, even if he didn't like the fact that she and Cas had been playing him at the start. (Just think of what you have Dean, think of the love you now have and let it all go.) Okay, it didn't really matter, though he might need to have a word with Cas about joining forcing with his best friend in future. You know, something along the lines of don't ever do that again.

"I just wanted you to be happy." Charlie responded with a shrug of her own. She was glad that the truth had come out about her involvement in Dean and Cas' relationship. Though maybe not as glad as she was knowing she had been right that Cas was the perfect man for her best friend. (smug much Charlie? Oh alright, I'll let you have that one.)

"Well in that case you can help me set up mine and Cas' date, and ask no more questions." Dean stated simply smirking as he thought of the perfect punishment for her. And if at the back of his mind he realised that this also got him out of having to tell her the truth of his feelings for Cas? Well, that was just another plus point in his mind. Oh yeah, this was the perfect solution.

"But Dean-" Charlie started to say, not liking that idea at all. How was she to know how Dean and Cas' relationship was if she couldn't ask him questions about it? That was so not what she wanted. (I think your gonna have to live with it my dear, but think of it this way, it could have been a lot worse.)

"Nope. That's your penance." Dean stated a smug smile crossing his face at how he had got out of doing what he wasn't sure he was ready to do. Oh yeah, he was so awesome.

"Fine, but just tell me, are you and Cas properly together now? Actually going out and everything?" Charlie asked wanting to make sure that she had been reading what she had seen the other night at book club, right. (Oh you so were love, I promise.)

"That's two questions Charlie, and you'll find out when you do. I'm not telling you anything." Dean replied as he pulled into the parking lot of the tower.

"You're mean." Charlie glared at him but it was all for show. Because Dean's last words had told her something, answered one of her questions. He had told her she would find out when she did, and that he wouldn't be telling her, which meant he was thinking of telling other people. And that alone was a major revelation, even if Dean hadn't realised he had just made it. (Oh sneaky Charlie, I like.)

"Nope, I'm Dean." Dean responded smirking as he climbed out of the car and towards the tower carrying his own box of stuff, expecting Charlie to follow with the candles. It was time to get everything set up for his date with Cas. And it was gonna be freakin' awesome, Cas was gonna love it. (I hope so. I can't wait to find out. See you next time my lovelies.)


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello again. I really wanted to write this chapter, so I did. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel couldn't wait for the time to come where Dean was picking him up for their first official date. It was all his mind could concentrate on, which was a blessing for his students, because he forgot all about giving them homework (I wish I had had a teacher like that at school, oh well). He had no idea where they were going, all Dean had told him that morning when he had left his apartment was to wear something warm. Which confused Castiel. Why would he need to wear something warm? But no matter he would find out soon enough. (Yep you will.)

"Really? That is what you're wearing on your date?" Balthazar asked standing in the doorway to Castiel's room and watched him put on his old sloppy jumper.

"Dean wanted me to wear something warm, this is the warmest thing I have." Castiel replied frowning at the mirror now he had it on. Was this okay to wear on a date? (I'm sure it'll be fine.) Would Dean still think he looked good in it? (He'd love you no matter what you wore, I promise.)

"Really? Where's he taking you, Antarctica?" Balthazar asked in disbelieve. What sort of date meant you had to wear such unflattering clothing? I mean really? (The kind of romantic date Dean takes Castiel on, now behave.)

"Go away Balthazar." Castiel muttered deciding not to question his decision just because of his friend's words. He never cared about what he was wearing, so why should he start now? (Quite right my dear. Go with that.)

"Fine. I'll just go and hang around by the door to greet Deanie when he arrives shall I?" Balthazar asked moving from the doorway and heading down the corridor, not that he got far before Castiel had pushed him aside so that he would be the one the answer the intercom.

"Don't you dare." Castiel glared over his shoulder. He would stand by the door and make sure that Balthazar did not leave their apartment until Dean and he had gone.

"Aw Cassie, you still not told him about me? Am I your dirty little secret? Hmm, I think I like that." Balthazar replied with a smirk as he stood opposite his best friend. He knew he wouldn't let Dean see him, but that didn't stop him from winding up Castiel, it was one of his favourite things after all. (Yep you're still terrible.)

"I will tell him, and it's Castiel." Castiel responded pulling on his trench coat so he could be out of the door as soon as Dean arrived. Hmm, maybe he should go downstairs and meet him there?

"You keep telling yourself that Casssstiel." Balthazar drooled, but before the other man could answer the intercom buzzed and Castiel was out of the door and flying down the stairs. He couldn't wait to see Dean and see where he was taking him for their very first real date.

* * *

Dean was getting worried even if Charlie had told him it was perfect. What if Cas didn't like the date he had arranged? (He will.) What if he thought it was lame and stupid? (He won't.) And what if he thought it was a way to get out of them being together in public? Son of a bitch. Why didn't he think of that before? (You'll just have to cross that bridge if and when you come to it my dear.)

Before Dean could change his mind and see if he could book a table somewhere the door to Cas' apartment building opened and the man he loved came rushing outside. Dean couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face at the sight of him. Cas was slightly flushed from the speed at which he had run down the stairs and Dean really did think he had never seen him look more gorgeous than he did right then.

"Hello Dean." Castiel said seeing the smile and finding one of his own splitting his face at the sight that greeted him. Dean looked so sexy in his flannel shirt and leather jacket.

"Hey Cas." Dean replied taking a deep breath before he grabbed the other man and pulled him towards him, placing a gentle kiss onto his lips. He couldn't not do it, and well, he didn't know anyone who lived round here. It was very unlikely he would be seen kissing a man by anyone that mattered to him. Of course then he realised the truth. That no one mattered to him more than the man in his arms, making him deepen the kiss. (Yeah Dean, keep thinking like that. You'll get there. Go Dean.)

Castiel felt his heart sing at Dean's actions. That he was kissing him outside his building as if it was the most natural thing in the world, which to Castiel it really was. He was just so glad that Dean felt it as well. He could ask for nothing more than this from the evening. (So sweet.) But they eventually had to pull apart if for no other reason than they both needed to breathe. (Yes, we would prefer it if you didn't die from lack of oxygen, thank you very much.)

"Do we not have to go Dean?" Castiel asked even if his arms were still wrapped around Dean's neck, playing with his hair.

"Yeah we do." Dean replied with a sigh as he pushed down the idea of just getting Cas to turn round and take him back upstairs. (Behave Dean, you have a romantic evening planned first.)

With that they pulled away from each other and Dean opened the passenger side door for Cas before walking round the driver's side. (Ever the gentleman hu?)

"So where are we going?" Castiel asked his eyes still sparkling from the kiss they had just shared and what he hoped the meaning behind it was. That Dean was ready to let people know they were together, that they were a couple. (Baby steps Cassie, baby steps.)

"You'll see." Was all Dean said in response. He wanted it to be a surprise. He just hoped it was one Cas liked. (I'm sure he'll love it, he's with you, so how could he not?)

* * *

Castiel was confused when Dean finally stopped the car in a dark, deserted parking lot. Why were they here? But before he could ask the question Dean climbed out of the car and opened his door, holding his hand out for him. And Castiel could do nothing but take it. He trusted Dean, and he would go anywhere with him. (Oh so would I.)

Dean led them to the tower and pulled out a touch as he pulled open the door. He then guided them both up the spiral staircase until they reached the top where there was a ladder leading to the roof. At that point he handed the touch to Cas and said "wait here." before he continued up alone.

Castiel wondered what Dean was doing on, what he assumed, was the roof. He was also wondering why on earth they were here, but he was patient. He would do as Dean asked. (Good plan, I'm sure it will be worth the wait.)

It was only a few minutes later that Dean stuck his head through the trap door and called down to Cas to come up, his nerves returning in full force even as he looked over the scene he and Charlie had set up earlier that evening. He hoped Cas liked it, oh man, he really hoped Cas like it. (And breathe Dean.)

Castiel made his way up the ladder, his eyes concentrating on where he was pulling his hands and feet. Therefore it wasn't until he was fully onto the roof that he looked up, and what he saw took his breath away. The roof was bathed in the light of hundreds of candles, placed in every nock and two deep around the battlements, causing a soft glow to light roof. In the centre sat Dean, on a picnic rug holding a rose and with a cool box next to him.

"Oh Dean, it's beautiful." Castiel breathed as he took it all in. Took in the effort Dean had gone to to make this night special for him.

"You like it?" Dean asked reaching out for Cas' hand and pulling him down next to him.

"I love it." Castiel replied before closing the distance between them and showing Dean just how much he loved what he had done for him.

It was then that Castiel realised the good thing about having a date that was in such a secluded place. It didn't matter if he and Dean ended up naked and in each other's arms. There was no one around to see or hear as they made love to each other on a candle lit roof top under the night sky. As he showed his man just how much he appreciated what he had done for him. And Dean, well he was more than happy to follow where Cas led, even if that hadn't actually been his plan for the evening. He certainly wasn't going to complain. (No I wouldn't either. I think we'll leave you to have your fun for now, we'll check in on you later my dears. Enjoy yourselves now won't you?)


	29. Chapter 29

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REWRITTEN AS I REALISED THAT PREVIUOSLY IT MADE ABSOLUTELY NO SENSE WITH THE PREVIUOS CHAPTERS IN THE STORY. PLEASE RE-READ IT.**

 **Hello my dears. So as it says above, I have rewritten this as I'm an idiot. Anyway I hope you like this new chapter, there is only one more to go.**

 **Now, I would like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update and here is the new chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel lay naked on the rug with his head on Dean's chest, listening to his heartbeat. And he knew he couldn't stop the words that were burning in his throat to be spoken, no matter how hard he tried. (Don't try Cassie, just say them. Shout it out loud.)

"I love you Dean." He whispered, but even though he spoke so quietly, in the still of the night they carried to Dean's ears with ease.

The other man lay there and wondered at them. If Cas had told him that a few days ago he would have run so hard and fast in the opposite direction Cas would have seen nothing but dust. But now, now he had realised that his feelings for the other man were the same, he felt nothing but a warmth in his heart and a need to let Cas know he wasn't alone with his feelings. (YES!)

"I love you too, Cas." Dean murmured down to the messy black hair he was playing with. Of course at his words the head shot up and he found himself staring into those beautiful blue eyes which had somehow captured his heart. (Damn right they have. Now you just remember that feeling, okay now?)

"Does this mean we can be together?" Castiel asked with hope in his eyes. If Dean loved him, then surely they could now come out of the shadows and be together in the light with everyone knowing.

"We are together Cas." Dean replied with a chuckle, not understanding what it was Castiel was truly asking him. But the man would not give up, he had started so he would finish. He wanted to be with Dean completely. No more half measures, not if they loved each other. (Go Cassie.)

"No, I mean outside of your apartment, with our friends." Castiel responded cautiously, and as he saw Dean's eyes get that closed look he wondered if he had gone too far, if he had maybe just ruined the perfect night they were having. (No, trust me. Everything will be fine.)

Dean's first immediate gut response to that question was to give Cas an unequivocal no. To try and persuade the other man that there was no need for all of that. But then he remembered what he had been thinking about earlier in the week, about how he wanted to be with Cas in every way he could. Therefore he turned to Cas and looked into the blue eyes staring at him with such wistfulness, and Dean knew even if he hadn't already been considering it, there was nothing he could deny the man in his arms (hell yeah there isn't). So he was going to have to come out to all his friends. That was all there was to it. He couldn't not be with Cas, not now he knew what they had together. Oh god help him, he was going to come out. (Deep breaths Dean, and don't worry, Cassie will be there with you every step of the way.)

"Okay." Dean finally answered, though it was barely above a whisper. It was still his agreement.

"You mean it?" Castiel asked wanting to be absolutely sure, and when Dean nodded Castiel moved so he could kiss him deeply, trying to put all his love and thankfulness in that one action.

The kiss took Dean's mind from his worries about what he had agreed, and as it grew deeper, he started to think that maybe being able to do this with Cas whenever he wanted wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. (No, it really won't. Well done Dean.)

"Thank you." Castiel finally said when they pulled apart, a glorious smile upon his face as he looked down at Dean who chuckled, feeling embarrassed by the devoted look he was getting.

"Charlie is going to love this so much." He muttered changing the subject away from the feelings and the heavy emotional crap that was surrounding them. Plus he had hoped to make her hold out a little longer, but it seemed that wasn't to be the case. Not if Cas got his way, and Dean knew that Cas would be getting his way. (Of course, you love him.)

At his words Castiel pulled away to sit up, with his back to Dean as they hit him. Dean was willing to tell all his friends he was in a relationship with a man. It was a big step for him he knew, and he was doing for him. Castiel felt uneasy about that, not Dean telling everyone, but more the secrets he held about the truth of how it was they had gotten together. He needed to tell Dean. (You know, I have a feeling he is already aware. You'll see.)

"Cas? You okay?" Dean asked seeing the change in the man with him and sitting up himself, placing a hand gently on Cas' shoulder hoping to get him to turn round and face him. Get him to tell him what was wrong.

"You remember that meeting where Charlie invited me to join her book club?" Castiel asked turning his eyes to Dean's letting the other man see the tortured look in them. Though Dean couldn't work out why it was there. (Oh Dean, come on use that brain I know you have my dear.)

"Yeah?" Dean replied with a frown not understanding what was going on.

"Well, it wasn't accidental." Castiel said letting the words out in one swift breath in the hopes that if he said it quick enough it would hurt Dean and himself less. (Don't worry, it will all be fine my darling, I promise.)

At those words Dean knew exactly what was going on with Cas, and he debated telling the other man that he already knew the meddlesome hand Charlie had had in the making of their relationship. But instead he paused, and decided to see just how much of the truth Cas was willing to share with him (bad boy Dean, don't be mean to Cassie). Or more truthfully, just how much of the truth Charlie had told him. (That's a much better reason, carry on.)

So taking a deep breath he asked in a quiet tone "what'd ya mean?"

"Charlie took my number from your trash can and called me. She arranged to have me in your life thinking that if you saw more of me then you would realise that we could be something more." Castiel responded hunching his shoulders as he said the words, waiting for Dean to get angry at him for what they had done. For the way they had manipulated him into the relationship they now had.

"Okay." Dean breathed out. At least his words were the same as Charlies had been, and therefore she hadn't left anything out. Which was good, he could cope with this. Because while he may still be slightly annoyed at his friend, she had brought him the best thing he could ever ask for. Cas, in his life, and the other man's love. And really, did it matter too much how that came about? (Nope, definitely not. Now you just keep thinking like that yeah? Please?)

Castiel couldn't believe that was all Dean had to say, just okay? Really? That was it? (Yep, seems like. Take it Cassie, it's all good.)

"Are you mad at me?" He asked in a small voice, hoping against hope that he hadn't just ruined what he and Dean had, were about to have. Any of it.

"No. I could never be mad at you." Dean replied with a small smile before he gently placed a kiss on Cas' shoulder to prove his words were true. It wasn't Cas' fault he had been pulled into Charlies madcap scheme, he hadn't known any better. So how could he blame him? (You are being very reasonable today Dean, I have to say. I like it.)

At his words Castiel knew that there was one more thing he needed to come clean about, though he really didn't want to do it while Dean was kissing his shoulder in the way he was. But he also knew they couldn't start their relationship on lies and secrets. He had to tell the other man about Balthazar. (Ooh. Okay, good luck my love.)

Therefore taking a deep breath and turning so Dean could no longer kiss any part of him Castiel spoke once more. "There is something else I need to tell you Dean."

"What is it?" Dean asked frowning again. What else could Cas possibly have to tell him? (You'll see, just remember, you love him, okay? For me?)

"Charlie and I weren't the only ones at that meeting. My roommate Balthazar was there too." Castiel responded winching as he said the words waiting for the axe to fall, and for Dean to change him mind about wanting to be with him. (I'm sure he won't, he loves you after all.)

"Balthazar? How do I know that name?" Dean asked puzzled, because thinking about it, he realised Cas had never told him his roommates name before, yet he was sure he had heard it. And Balthazar wasn't exactly a common name to have was it? So where…? (Wait for it…)

"He was the man who pretended to be my ex that night in the bar." Castiel breathed, saying it barely loud enough for Dean to hear, but he didn't really need the words. The memory of exactly where he had heard the name Balthazar was coming back in full technicolour. Son of a bitch. (*Bam*, that's the sound of the other shoe dropping.)

"The one who kissed you is the guy you live with?" Dean asked in an even tone hoping that in doing so he would be able to contain his temper, as well as the jealously that surged through him at the idea that Cas lived with the guy who had kissed him like **that** in public. (Oh Dean, you do not need to worry, Castiel loves you, we all know that.)

"Yes, but it meant nothing. He is straight." Castiel rushed to reassure Dean. Hoping he would understand that that kiss really did mean nothing to him, less that nothing in fact. Dean was the only one he cared about, the only one he loved with his whole heart. (We know, and so does Dean, really.)

Dean was silent for a while as he processed this piece of information. Balthazar was not Cas' ex, he was his roommate, and he was straight, so that could only mean one thing in his mind. (Oh Chuck, what are you thinking now Dean-o?)

"You planned that?" He asked with supressed anguish in his voice at the idea of being played in such a way. I mean it was one thing for Charlie to have Cas hang around, but to actually get his friend to come and pretend to be his ex just to make him jealous? That was something else all together. (oh Dean, not sure there is much I can say to that is there?)

"No. I had no idea what he was going to do, I promise. He just wanted me to be happy." Castiel replied in such an earnest tone that Dean could do nothing but believe him. (Thank Chuck.)

It seemed both of their friends had just wanted them to be together. And well, the plan worked, but that didn't mean he had to like the idea of Cas living with the guy who had kissed him in public, nor did he have to like the idea that Cas' friend had played him so god damn well. Son of bitch. Hmm, when he met this Balthazar again, he had a few words he wanted to say to him. (Glad I'm not Balthazar is all I can say to that. Though that is going to be fun to see. Until then my dears.)


	30. Chapter 30

**I HAVE RE-WRITTEN THE LAST CHAPTER SO IT NOW MAKES SENSE WITH THE STORY, PLEASE RE-READ IT.**

 **I noticed that the last chapter didn't make any sense when I re-read this story so I could finish it. Therefore I have re-done it so now it works. I hope you like it.**

 **This is the last chapter so I want to take this time to thank those of you who have followed, favoured and reviewed. I know it has taken me a while to get here, but thank you for sticking with me.**

 **Anyway enough from me, here it is, the end. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

By the time Dean and Castiel returned to the formers apartment the sun had come up and was shining its light on the town, though they didn't really care too much. They instead fell into Dean's bed and continued what they had been doing on the roof of the tower, namely exploring each other's bodies. Neither of them believing that they could ever get too much of the man they were with. The man they loved. (Oh so with you there my darlings.)

It wasn't until Dean's stomach rumbled, forcing them both out of bed and into the kitchen that they spoke again of that which they had discussed on their 'date'.

"Did you really mean you are willing to tell everyone about us?" Castiel asked, because while he believed Dean, he was still needed more reassurance. Maybe they could come up with a plan so they could tell everyone now. He wanted more than anything for everyone to know he had gotten his man. (Ah that's so sweet.)

"Yeah. In fact, why not do it tonight? At the Roadhouse?" Dean asked thinking quickly. Half of him wanted to put it off a little longer, get himself used to the idea of everyone knowing he was with a man. But another part, the part that was still growling and gnashing its teeth, really wanted to make sure Balthazar knew to keep his hands off of Cas. (Hello jealously, so nice to see you again, how have you been?)

"Tonight? Are you sure?" Castiel asked choking on the coffee he had been drinking at Dean's words. I mean he had thought Dean would want to take some time so he could prepare himself. To give him time to feel out how his friends would take his relationship with a man when before he had claimed to be completely straight. (Ah well now, my friend Jealousy turned up and she is having some fun with Dean-o, sorry, not sorry?)

"Tonight. Think you can get Balthazar there?" Dean asked casually, it would be the perfect place for him to have words with the other man. You know, somewhere he would be surrounded by his friends. That idea caused an evil glint to appear in Dean's eyes, not that Castiel noticed it.

"But he already knows." Castiel responded puzzled at why Dean wanted him there. (Oh Cassie, you really can be naïve can't you? I love it.)

"But I want to meet him… and for him to meet our friends." Dean stated managing to rein in his evil side enough to sound sincere. And well it really was nothing but the truth, even if he did want it to be more of a threat that a friendly get together. (Dean you are a bad, bad boy.)

"Okay." Castiel agreed. He didn't really care who was there, he was just so over joyed that Dean was going to tell everyone. That he would be able to hold his hand, and kiss him in public without thought of worry of being caught. Oh yes he couldn't wait. (Neither can we Cassie, I promise.)

It didn't take long for Dean and Castiel call round all their friends and get them to join them at the Roadhouse that night. Some were confused by this invite, but the majority, when told that they wanted to tell them something important, could easily guess what it was. After all it didn't take a genius to realise what was going on between the two men that had seemed to be joined at the hip lately. And while sure, they had never considered Dean swinging that way, when told he needed to tell them something, their minds could think of nothing else. (Oh dear Dean-o. Seems you didn't hide it as much as you thought you did my darling. Oh well, c'est la vie.)

* * *

It was a rather packed Roadhouse that Dean and Castiel arrived at later that evening, Dean already nervous about what he was going to do. He wasn't sure how to tell all the people he worked with, all the people he cared about, that he was gay. He had no idea how they would take this information, nor how they would treat him once they knew. Would he lose his job? (No.) Get kicked out of the station? (NO.) No, he didn't think Bobby would do that (you'd be right, he won't). He thought, or hoped at least, that Bobby would understand. But would the others? (Yes.) Would they be okay with having him watching their backs when they knew the truth about his sexuality? (Yes.) I mean firemen weren't gay. Or at least not any of the ones he had ever met. (Trust them my love. it will all work out well. I promise.)

Dean could feel his breathing speed up and he wondered if he could really do this or if he was going to pass out. But just as he went to pull at his collar, hoping to get more air into his lungs he felt a hand slip into his, grounding him and filling him with warmth. He turned his head to the man next to him who was smiling an understanding and reassuring smile and he knew that it would be fine. Because no matter what else happened, he had Cas, and that really was all he needed. (Oh hell yeah. You go Dean. We're here for you.)

Castiel knew Dean was nervous, could feel it in the energy his body was giving off. But when he noticed the other man's breathing speed up and a look of panic appear on his face he did the only thing he could think of to help him. He took his hand, hoping to show him he was there at his side, and he wouldn't be leaving it any time soon, or ever if things went the way he hoped they would. (Oh I'm sure they will, love always wins.)

Dean smiled at Cas and knew this was it. It was now or never. So taking a deep breath he turned to the room and called out for silence. The easiest way to do this he had decided was to get it out of the way as quickly as possible, then he could go and drown himself at the bar. Well he could as long as Ellen didn't kick him out because of what he was about to say (there is no way she would do that my dear). No, it was going to be fine. One more look at Cas gave him the strength he needed before he turned back to the now silent room.

"Hey everyone. I, we, asked you all here tonight so I could introduce you to… my…. Boyfriend, Cas." it took a couple of deep breaths for him to be able to get the sentence out, and as soon as he had done it he turned to smile at the man next to him. Hoping to lose him himself in his eyes so he wouldn't notice when people he had always thought of as friend left. (Oh Dean, they won't leave you. They love you too.)

"About bloody time, ya idjit." Came a gruff voice from across the bar breaking the silence and making everyone laugh as Dean's head swung up like at startled deer as he turned towards his boss. But before he could say anything to the older man he and Cas found themselves surrounded by people offering their congratulations, making sure that both the men knew that they had no issues with them being together. They were just happy that they had found each other. (See told you so.)

* * *

By the time the people drifted away Dean was in a daze. No one had said one bad word to him about his relationship, they had all accepted him for who he was, and they had accepted Cas. It was as if he was in dream, he had never expected this response, and it was pretty overwhelming.

But he soon found himself coming back to earth when a tall blonde man came towards them, holding three beers in his hand.

"Dating my sloppy seconds are you Deanie?" Balthazar drawled his eyes twinkling. Castiel had told him how the man loved had responded at finding out the truth and Balthazar couldn't possibly pass up the opportunity of making Dean's blood boil, if only a little bit. (Balthazar, will you, just for once behave yourself? No of course you won't, why did I even bother asking?)

"I'm dating the man I love Balthazar, and if you ever lay a finger on him again I will kill you." Dean replied smirking as he took the beer out of Balthazar's hand and drank some right off. (Well that's one response, I give you that.)

"Oh Dean. How are we supposed to have pillow fights if I can't touch him?" Balthazar asked his eyes delighting in the jealousy on display in front of thing. Oh this could keep him amused for hours. (What am I going to do with you? you'll never change. But then, we wouldn't really want you to would we?)

"Easy. You don't." Dean growled out, the image Balthazar had put in his head too much for him to take. (And calm Dean-o, he is just messing with you, I promise.)

"But Deanie-" Balthazar started to reply only to be interrupted by his smiling friend.

"Balthazar, shut up or Dean won't have to kill you. I will do it for him." Castiel stated completely seriously. He knew what his friend was like, but he did not want him winding Dean up. Dean had been through enough tonight and Castiel wanted nothing more than to hold him and tell him how proud he was of the courage he had shown in telling everyone here about them. He knew what it took to come out to your friends and family after all. (Go Castiel. You keep him in check and defend your man.)

"Oh Cassie, you are such a spoil sport." Balthazar pouted, though he soon removed it from his face when he saw Charlie coming up to them followed by a most attractive blonde. Oh the evening was looking up. And that was how Balthazar met Jo. (Though what happened after that, between them, really is another story for another time.)

* * *

The rest of the evening pasted in a good way, Dean relaxing with his friends, and while it felt a little strange to have his arm around Cas throughout the night, and even stranger to bend and kiss him when surrounded by those he knew, he wouldn't change it for the world. It would take him time to get used to this new life of his, but he knew that he had never been happier. He was loved and in love, accepted and whole for the first time in his life. What more could he ask for? (Nothing, it's all good.)

Castiel was right there with him on that one. He had his Dean, and it really was the best night of his life. He could only see things getting better from then onwards. (And you know what? He was absolutely right.)

THE END.

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed this story and once again I want to thank those of you who have favoured, followed and reviewed throughout. Thank you all, and goodnight.**


End file.
